Just the Two of Us
by greys.endoftheworld
Summary: This will be a collection of cute short stories and one-shots revolving around the lives of Miranda Bailey and Benjamin Warren. The stories are in no specific order. They're not based on anything in particular. They're just meant to be fun and adorable. I really hope y'all like them. If you have any requests, message me. Thanks.
1. Remember How We Forgot

**Remember How We Forgot**

"I have a staff meeting tomorrow morning, then surgery at nine with Grey and then another at four. I'll come home, eat, maybe have a roll in the sack with you and then go to sleep, peacefully, wake up and start the whole thing over again," Miranda said quickly without taking a breath. She was lying in bed with her husband, Ben. And they were going over their schedules for the next day. She pulled off her robe, tossed it to the chair in the corner and looked at Ben whose face revealed a raised eyebrow. "What's with the high brow, Benjamin Warren?"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miranda Bailey?" Ben asked, standing up and revealing his nearly six-foot frame. He walked away from his wife to his dresser. He slipped into a black t-shirt.

"Am I?" He looked at her again. She fell back on the bed. "I don't get your face riddles. Speak."

"Where in that agenda did you make time for your son, Chief?" Ben came back to the bed. Miranda pulled her lips in. _Damn it!_ She felt like she'd been forgetting something—or someone. Tuck, her only child, was her pride and joy. At eleven, he was so smart and level-headed that it was almost like he was already a teenager. She could leave him on his own for an hour or two and not worry about the house being burnt down. Since she'd become Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, she'd unconsciously ignored him. Now she was ashamed. "You guys haven't spent much time together lately."

"We haven't been spending time with him, have we?"

"No, no, no, no, no," he laughed and shook his head. " _I_ have been spending time with Tuck. We hang out all of the time. You're the busy one."

"Does he…?"

"Yeah, he does. He asks. I make excuses."

Miranda's hands went to her face. She had been trying to give him privacy, but she ended up distancing herself from the preteen. "Oh my God, I am awful."

He touched her hands. "You're not. You're the boss and being the boss is tough and time-consuming, but you have to remember that you have a son that is growing up and you really don't want to miss that, do you?" She shook her head near tears. He saw her red eyes and pulled her in for a hug. Instantly, she calmed down. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Just take some time—a small vacation."

"I just became the chief, I can't take time off."

"It's been a year. I think you've earned it." Miranda took a deep breath. She had earned it, but what she'd earned more was the chance to be a mother and a chief, not having to compromise either. She moved herself from Ben's arms. "Where are you going?"

Miranda ignored him. She grabbed her robe and walked down the hall to her son's room. Music was playing and she started to open the door without knocking, but she stopped herself. A few taps on the door brought the boy face to face with her. "Mom?" He asked. And her heart melted. He'd stolen it from the moment he was placed in her arms. "What's up?"

"Can I… come in?" When was the last time they had a real conversation or even spent some time together?

"Yes!" He said moving out of the way. Even at such a young age, he was already taller than she was, but that was no surprise, his father was over six feet. Miranda stepped inside of the room. Blue was on the walls and a blue, black and white comforter lay on the bed. Some clothes were strewn all over place. It was as she expected. Messy, but not unlivable.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm okay." Tuck flopped down on his bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Y-no, everything is cool," she said gesturing. "I just wanted to see what you were up to?"

The son checked his phone. "It's 11 o'clock at night."

"Speaking of that, why are up?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Tuck laughed. "No school tomorrow. Staff Development."

"Oh," Miranda said. How did she not know that? Ben probably knew. And he probably knew what they were going to do with Tuck. Was he going to his father's house or to a friend's house or to the rec for a few hours?

Tuck read the confusion on her face. "I'm going to the rec in the morning for a swimming class and then dad's going to come and get me and I'll go to his house and then Mrs. Larkins is picking me up for Keon's birthday party."

She was too far out of the loop. "I didn't know that."

"I know," he muttered. Miranda could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "I mean, Ben explained to me that you were busy and stuff. I knew when you were chief that things were going to change, so it's okay."

She exhaled and moved next to him on the bed. She looked into his brown eyes. Her brown eyes. "No, it's not. I haven't been around. I've been absent, but that's all going to change. Because I never want us at this point again."

"How? You're always at the hospital. You don't come to my games anymore. My friends don't come over here. They can't come over. No one's here." The anger he'd been holding in came flowing out. He sat up and played with his comforter, tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm mostly in here, watching TV and movies. Or at dad's house with Jaida and the baby." He rolled his eyes. Her ex-husband, Tucker, had recently had a baby with his wife and Tuck was still adjusting.

"I'm s-sorry, Tuck. I—"

Tuck cut her off. "You promised it wouldn't be like this. You promised that I would always be first and I'm not. I d-d-don't like this." He was crying real tears now. He might get as tall as his father and was just as athletic, but he had his mother's spirit and sensitivity.

She pulled him in for a hug. "I am so sorry, baby." He cried into her robe. "So sorry. I will change this. I promise."

He nodded. "I've heard that before."

"This weekend—just the two of us. No hospital, no Ben, no dad, just us. William George and his momma," she said laughing.

"Mo-ooooom!" Tuck growled, chuckling. "Not even my teachers call me that."

"Good thing I'm not your teacher." She kissed his forehead. "You're okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

She nodded. "I will be. Once I know that you're not feeling…" She searched for the right word.

"Neglected?" Miranda cringed. Was she the working mother who neglected her child? Good Lord. "We just learned that word this week."

"See! I should know that. I should be helping you with your homework and all of that."

"Nooooo! Ben does. He's more… patient that you are." Miranda tickled her son and he giggled loudly. Was he really eleven? His laugh transported her back to when he was five and thought elves turned off the light in the refrigerator. "Okaaaay!"

She smiled. "Okay," she said. Miranda stood up and walked toward the door. "Now, go to bed."

"But—" She turned around glared at him. "Good night."

She flipped the light switch, making the room dark. "Good night." She blew him a kiss and walked out of the room.


	2. That Girl

**That Girl**

Ben was standing alone in the room, looking in the mirror. He flexed his muscles. He was two days away from being married and aside from being nervous as hell; he also had to tell his fiancée something that he knew she didn't want to hear. "Miranda, there's something I need to tell you," Ben said out loud, casually.

"What is it?" Miranda said coming into the room.

He jumped. "Nothing."

"But you just said."

"I was…"

"Oh, jeez, don't tell me you were practicing to tell me something in the mirror," she laughed. His jaw dropped open. "I thought that only happened in movies and TV shows." The taller one looked at the shorter one and she stopped laughing and cocked her head to the side.

"I want to tell you something."

He watched her face drop and could practically see all of her insecurities rise to the surface. "Are you getting cold feet?" He didn't answer. "Everyone warned me about that." Miranda stared at him. "What is it?" She asked.

Ben exhaled, his shirtless body contracting. "Demetrius, Avery and Karev want to take me to a strip club for my bachelor party." He spoke quickly; half knowing that she would stop him and half hoping that she would. His fiancée pursed her lips. She knew how much he loved when she did that. She looked so cute when she did it. She didn't respond. "And I know we've talked about it and you said you don't mind if I did go, but I'm telling you—just in case you've changed your mind."

She chuckled. "Well, considering I thought that you were breaking off the engagement a second ago, I am quite relieved."

Ben shook his head. "I'm _never_ breaking up with you, woman." They laughed. "So, you don't mind?"

"Nope," she said popping the "p". "Go. Have fun." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. She started to move away and he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. He'd never get tired of doing that. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and his body jerked slightly as she moaned, turning him on. "Enjoy."

A few hours later, they rushed around the house getting ready. "Babe, when is Torres coming?" Ben asked, talking about her best friend. He was sitting in their living room with the TV on, dressed and almost ready to go. They were going to a strip club and then to dinner. He had on a red shirt and black pants, his shoes were on the floor next to him.

"About an hour," she answered from upstairs. "When are you leaving?"

He checked his watch. "The guys will be here in like thirty minutes."

He saw the lights go off. "Baby, are the lights on up there?" He stood up and walked toward the basement. "Miranda!" He heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned around and headed in the direction of the sound. "Is that you?" Ben felt hands on his shoulders. "Miranda?"

"Yes," she purred.

"What is going on?"

She took his hand and guided him back to the chair that he'd been sitting in. Aside from the TV, the house was almost completely dark. "I heard you were going to the strip club."

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously, not sure what she was up to, but enjoying every second.

She picked up a remote off of the table, turned off the TV and powered on the radio. A song he'd never heard before streamed out of it. With another click, dim lighting came on and for the first time, he could see her. His heart nearly stopped. She was wearing heels with an all-black, lacy lingerie set that barely covered anything, her robe swishing behind her as she turned around to face him. "My God," he whispered and he reached out to touch her. She slapped his hand away. "Wha?"

"You're not supposed to touch the dancers," she said over her shoulder. "Eyes only."

"Yes, ma'am." He watched her move to the music and it took everything he had not to wrap his arms around her and pull her on top of him. Miranda's hips swayed to the rhythm and she ground her butt on his lap. His body jerked. She laughed a little, not turning around. Ben gripped the arms of the chair. "Miranda?"

"Call me 'Dr. Bailey'." He nodded before lightly fingering her back. When she didn't object, he dropped his hands to her waist and squeezed. Their bodies bumped together and as the song finished, she turned around, making eye contact for the first time.

Ben reached up and touched his fiancée's face with both of his hands. "Dr. Bailey, you are so… damn… hot." She smiled, her cheeks turning red. He knew that sometimes she didn't believe it when he said it, even after being together for as long as they had, but every time he saw her, he was reminded of the fact and he just had to tell her. He put his lips on her bottom lip and sucked, making her moan. "I want you."

"No soliciting the dancers, sir," Miranda said softly but firmly. He ignored her and pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. He was so hard, it hurt. He knew she could feel him and the thin fabric of her lingerie gave him almost complete access to her body. This was seduction. Both of them wanting each other more than anything else at the moment. A horn blared outside. "I think that's your, uh, ride."

His head dropped in her chest, his nose landing between her breasts. He honestly didn't want to go in the first place. And now he most definitely didn't want to go. Everything about his woman was so perfect; he didn't feel the need to go to watch other women. It just wasn't his scene. His friends had to practically beg him to agree. "I donwannago," he said while kissing the tops of her breasts. He licked them, making his way to her nipples, if he could just—Miranda grabbed his head and he groaned, "AHH! Tell me not to go."

She stood up smoothly and tied her robe tightly; it hugged the curves of her body, the same ones he wanted to trace with his fingers and tongue. "I won't do that," she responded. "I want you to have fun."

"You're not worried about…"

"About what?" She said changing the music.

"About another woman rubbing her body on me."

"No, I'm not worried."

"What if I fall in love with her?" Ben asked untying Miranda's robe revealing her body again. He bit his lip. He was so into her.

She laughed. "If a lap dance is all it takes—shoot! I want one from her, too. They must be magical."

The faith that she had in him was new to both of them. She'd had to get over thinking that Ben would eventually find someone else and he wasn't used to a woman who trusted him entirely. "I'll be thinking about that all night," he said standing up. Their height difference even when she was in heels was such that he had to bend down to kiss her. His lips found her neck and it was her turn to react verbally. She moaned softly. "So if this show wasn't to trap me into not going, then what was it?" He stroked her thigh and realized that she had on stockings accentuating her legs. An image of him tearing them off flashed through his mind.

"So you'd know what you were coming home to," Miranda chuckled.

"I am already so aware," he told her with a chuckle of his own. The horn sounded again and two seconds later, there was a knocking on the door.

"Your boys are here."

"Alright, since you're forcing me." Ben took a look at her face, her eyebrows were raised and her lips were pulled in. Her hands were on her hips. One side of her robe was pushed back and the other covered half of her body. She was so sexy. Ben took her hands in his and they walked to the door. He put his other hand on the knob. "Hold on." Ben gestured for her to tie her robe. "No one else needs to see all of that."

Miranda giggled and pulled her robe closed. "Fine. Fine."

He opened the door. "Hey, brother," Ben said shaking hands with Demetrius, his cousin.

"You're ready, my brother?" Demetrius asked.

"Yes, sir."

Demetrius greeted his cousin's fiancée, "Hi, Mir Mir."

Miranda wrinkled her nose. Ben smirked. She hated that nickname. "Hello, Meechie," she retorted knowing that the nickname annoyed him.

"Are you coming, too?"

"Oh, no. I'm going to stay in tonight."

Ben whipped around. "I thought you were going out with the ladies." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nope, I changed it to tomorrow so that my god-sister can fly in." He nodded. Tasha was the sister that Miranda never had. "So I'll be here—alone."

Demetrius shook his head. "Ben, I'll be in the car. Mir Mir, I'll see you later." Miranda rolled her eyes at the man and he left.

"So…?" Ben said turning to face Miranda. His eyes focused on her, scanning her body, wishing to see more than what she was revealing.

"So?" She said putting her hands on his waist.

"I'll be back. In an hour or two. Wait right here. Just like this." He gave her a slow smile that she returned easily. It was literally his pleasure to see her smile and to be the reason. "Just like that."

He kissed her and quickly left before he could change his mind. In the car, his cousin, Demetrius, and his two colleagues from work, Jackson Avery and Alex Karev, talked around him, not bothering to include him in their man-banter. In the parking lot of the club, Demetrius and Alex climbed out of the backseat, leaving Ben and Jackson together. Jackson was his best friend; they could talk about almost anything. Ben was sitting in the front seat and Jackson was behind the wheel. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I kinda don't feel like being out tonight.

"Is everything okay? With you? You and Miranda?"

Ben screwed up his face. "We're good. More than good."

"Ah, I get it. Which is why you don't want to go out?" He laughed.

"Exactly." They slapped hands.

"I'll take you home." Ben shook his head. "You want me to take you?"

"Y'all won't be mad?"

"This wasn't for us. This was for you, bro," Jackson said rubbing his head.

Ben licked his lips and nodded. "Let me go and see my bride."

"Damn right."

When they pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with Miranda, Ben said: "Think she'll be mad that I left and agreed to go in the first place?"

"If I know Bailey, she'll probably pretend to be mad, but she'll really be glad that you came back."

"Thanks, my brother," Ben said getting out of the car.

"Enjoy your night."

"Oh! I intend to," he responded. Ben knocked on the door. He had keys in his pocket, but he didn't want to scare the crap out of his fiancée.

It was so quiet outside that he could hear her moving in the house. She turned on the porch light. "Who is it?"

"Miranda, it's me," he answered trying to hold back a smile.

She ripped the door open. "Benjamin, what are you doing here?!"

He crossed over the threshold and put his arms around her, squeezing her thick body, feeling like a snake trapping its prey. "You. I came back for you." He attacked her lips with his own. He didn't even notice or care that she wasn't wearing the lingerie. She was in sweats and a t-shirt, but she still looked so good. "Mmmmm."

"I can't believe you came back."

"I can't believe I left." He pushed her against the wall and his fingers caressed her body. She stopped kissing him and looked into his brown eyes. The intense eye contact shocked his system. "I love you, baby," he said, his voice deep.

"I can't wait to be married to you," she said in a breathy voice

"I can't wait to be married to you either," he answered, pulling off her shirt, ready to take on her body and their future.


	3. Sweet & Wild

**Sweet & Wild**

Miranda Bailey smiled. It was totally genuine and after the day she'd had, she was glad to be smiling at the end of it. As a surgeon, she'd lost a patient that was near and dear to her heart. As Chief, she'd lost three today (hers, and two from two other departments). She sighed and looked over at her husband, Ben Warren. He was the Chief of Plastics at another hospital in the area and for the first time in a long time, their schedules were finally interconnecting. He held her hand. He'd had his share of hard days so he knew exactly how she was feeling. When they'd gotten home, he'd told her to pack a bag. She'd stayed in bed while he gassed up the car and the their kids got their bags together. "Where are you taking me, Ben Warren?" She asked after they'd been driving for half an hour.

"Yeah, dad," their oldest son, Tuck, said as his thumb scrolled across his phone. He was seventeen and knew everything about everything. In that way he was every bit like his mother. "And why'd I have to come? I could have stayed home by myself."

Miranda watched Ben smirk. "Because we said so," the couple said at the same time.

Their youngest son, Gage, giggled. Miranda looked in the mirror and watched the younger boy get shoved by the older one. "Cut it out," Ben said sternly.

"Daddy?" Gage said poking his head between the front seats. He was eight and had to know everything; too much like his father. "Where are we going?"

Ben took a deep breath. "Listen, backseat passengers, your mother and I finally have the same day off in forever, so we're all going away for one night together as a family doing whatever it is that families do." The four of them laughed loudly. An hour later, both boys were asleep in the back. She turned to her husband as they pulled into a gas station. "You picked my kids up early from school to drive three hours where?"

He turned off the engine and stroked her hair, their first intimate contact in a while. "Don't you trust me?"

She leaned closer to him, smiling at him. "No."

When they got back on the road, Miranda fiddled with the radio. "You can go to sleep, babe. We still have another hour or so left."

"I can't sleep. I just feel so bad," she told him.

"I know. And I hate that I'm not at Grey Sloan with you." She made a face. "And I miss giving you a hug before or after every surgery."

"Yeah," Miranda said wistfully. "I don't think it's that."

"Do you want to just go back home? I'd understand." He took her hand.

"We came all the way out here," she responded while shaking her head. "And I want to enjoy whatever you have up your crafty, little sleeves." Ben nodded. "So I will stop being a downer and just try to push the day to the back of my mind."

"Feel however you want to feel, baby. If you want to talk about it, let's talk. Because you know I've been there."

It was her turn to nod. "Maybe later." Miranda and Ben chatted until she could no longer keep her eyes open and fell asleep. When she woke up, both of her kids were awake and they were pulling into a small parking lot. "What?" She looked around for a sign. "Lakedale Resort?"

"I've heard about this place," Tuck said pressing his face against the window. "Everyone says it is so cool."

"Can I get out?" Gage asked.

"Sure. Watch out for cars," Miranda said getting out of the car herself, stretching. Ben walked around the car and slid his arm around her waist. Gage ran across the parking and into the building at its edge. Tuck glided after him, pretending not to be excited. "Three hours for one night, Benjamin?"

"We deserve it, Miranda." He kissed the top of her head and they followed the kids into the building. They picked up some keys, a list of available activities, a couple of garbage bags and they headed to their cabin.

Gage and Tuck threw their bags into an empty room. "Meet us back here in two hours," Ben called to them as they headed to the play area.

"Yes, sir," Tuck said and he pulled his little brother out of the door.

Miranda and Ben found their room and collapsed on the bed. He molded his body around hers, putting his legs over her body. She sighed, peacefully. After waking up from a nap to the distinct sound and smell of bacon cooking, she felt much better. She followed the smell and saw Ben moving around the kitchen. "Smells good, hon," she said going to the stove and peeking around his body.

"I know. Grab some plates from the cabinet, everything's ready." Miranda washed her hands and pulled down two plates. Ben filled them both. "So?" He asked as they ate. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing," she started. Her husband started to object. "Some days are harder than others. This is one of those days." He nodded. "And I guess I do miss those hugs and pep talks more than I let on."

"I know. I hate being away from you all day, but…"

"You don't have to finish that sentence… I know what you mean."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

The cabin door creaked open and the boys came in rather loudly. "I'm so hungry," Gage said as Tuck moved to the stove and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Wash your dirty, filthy hands," Miranda said telling the boy who looked so much like her. He had her eyes, her nose, her attitude—all her.

The teenage boy widened his eyes walked backwards to the sink sending his brother into a fit of giggles.

When they were all finished, they changed into their bathing suits and headed to the lake. "Can I go swimming, mommy?" Gage asked taking her hand. She looked down at him and smiled. Looking at her youngest son was looking at a miniature version of her husband.

"Yes. And your mother and I will go boating. Tuck, watch your brother."

"Huh?" The older boy said while glancing around the beach at a group of girls standing and sitting in the sand.

"Watch your brother."

"But, dad, look!" Tuck jerked his head in the direction of five different girls.

Ben followed his hands. "I know. I know." Tuck smiled, glad to have someone that understood his plight. "But watch Gage, yeah?"

Tuck opened his mouth to plead his case again. He looked at Miranda and she shook her head, signaling for him to stop while he was ahead. Ben took Miranda's hand and led them to the stack of unoccupied boats. "What are we doing here?" She asked her husband as they put on life preservers and settled into a boat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, couldn't we have gone to a play or to the park or somewhere closer to home?" They started to move away from the dock.

"Because I wanted us to do something different, something memorable, something the kids have shown interest in, something—"

"I get the picture. Okay, I'm in. Literally." They paddled across the lake, moving pass a bunch of hanging trees. The boat hit the shore.

"Let's explore," he said. He hopped out first and helped Miranda out of the boat.

"What are we doing all of the way back here?" She pushed her shades up.

"I just want to take a walk with my wife. Is that okay?"

"No one else is even close to where we are. What if we have an emergency?" Ben moved closer to her and touched her waist. "You are awfully close." He wrinkled his nose and smiled. "So are you going to kiss me or what?"

"And you do talk an awful lot," Ben responded. He leaned in slowly and stopped. "I love you so much, Miranda."

Miranda's heart pounded as he kissed her deeply. "I love you, too," she said as they came up for air. Ben took her hand and they walked through the forest. "Mmhmm, I am loving this."

"Be open-minded."

"I am."

"Sounds like you were being sarcastic." He turned to her and kissed her cheek.

"No, no, I love being out here with you. It has been such a hard week and I have missed you. So any time I get to be with you is well worth the possible ticks or whatever."

Ben laughed heartily. "I second that." They kept walking. "I came up here

"Here we are."

"Oh my God!" Miranda exclaimed. Her hands went to her mouth. They were standing in front of a large blanket. A fake candle sat in the middle of the cloth and a small storage container was sitting next to it. "Is this for me?" He nodded with a wide smile "When did you do all of this?"

"When you were asleep earlier. Me and the boys snuck out here." Ben gestured to the ground and helped Miranda sit down. "I swore them to secrecy."

"You made my children keep a secret from me?" He nodded again. "What's in the container?"

"Our picnic. I didn't know about forest creatures."

"But there aren't any bears or anything," Miranda laughed.

"I know that now." Ben pulled out a platter of cheese, crackers and fruits.

She opened it and ate a couple of pieces. "Mmm, so good." He also pulled out a couple of sandwiches. "I cannot believe you did all of this."

"Really?" He looked at her, curiously. "It's almost as if I've never done anything like this before."

Miranda blushed. Ben was right. He was always surprising her and the boys with gifts and trips. It was just one of the many reasons why she was in love with him. "I guess you have done a spontaneously amazing thing or two for me since we met." Ben leaned across the candle and kissed her on the lips quickly. "This is beautiful, Ben. Thank you." They nibbled on the food and caught up with each other. Tuck called Miranda's phone and asked if they could go to the amusement park down the road. "Yes. And take care of my son."

"I'm your son, too," Tuck laughed.

"I was talking to Gage," Miranda answered with a laugh of her own.

"Tell them to go back to the house and get some money out of my bag." Miranda relayed the message. "And don't take more than seventy-five dollars!" When they finished the call, they laid back on the blanket. Thy slid out of their chairs and onto the blanket. Ben pulled Miranda into his arms. "You know we can make love right here and no one would ever know." He wiggled his eyebrows. "No one would be able to hear you scream." She gasped and hit his chest. He pulled her on top of him. She touched his head and felt him rise underneath her. He kissed her neck and she couldn't stop a moan from leaving her lips. "Could you be any louder?"

"Shut up," she said lifting his shirt a little.

"Oh, we're really gonna do this? Out here?" Miranda kissed his chin and down his body. He closed his eyes, rubbing her back. She massaged his waist. "My God."

Ben touched her hair, bringing them face to face. She kissed him softly and rolled off her him. He hugged her. "This is all I need."

"Whatever you want. Whatever it takes to make you feel better. That's what I'm here for."

"And I thank you. This mini-vacation has been so amazing so far."

"Really? We haven't done much."

She gestured at the food and the candle. "What do you call all of this?"

He shrugged. "Just a little something."

Miranda grabbed the front of his tank top. "Thank you. For always taking care of me." Her voice was sincere.

Ben climbed on top of her. "So, since I'm supposed to take care of you, let me do this." He kissed the side of her body, focusing on places that he didn't usually hit. She gritted her teeth and sighed loudly.

"Stay right there," she told him when his lips chewed on the skin beneath her breasts. The sound of a branch cracking and voices getting closer made Miranda sit up, pushing him onto the blanket. "What? What?"

"You didn't hear that?" He shook his head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"This is where we were before, right, Tuck?" Gage asked.

"Are those your kids?" Miranda asked pointing to the teen and the pre-teen.

Ben rolled his eyes as Miranda put her head on his chest. "I found them!" Tuck yelled.

"What are y'all doing here?" She asked them.

"We don't have a key," Gage said.

Ben shook his head. "I gave y'all a key."

"I lost it when we went swimming," Tuck jumped in. He blushed. Miranda couldn't believe this was the boy she'd be sending off to college in a year.

Miranda laughed. "Alright, well, help us pack up and take this back to the house."

"Wait, we're done?" Ben asked. "What about our night getting wild in the wild?"

"Gross, dad," Tuck said. Ben kissed Miranda again, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and they packed up the boat. The boys walked back around taking the key and the container with them.

"This was nice," Miranda said as they rowed back.

He stopped talking and rowing. "Really? Even though we didn't get to…?"

"Yes, even though we didn't get to…" He laughed loudly rocking the boat. "Stop, Ben Warren! I do not want to tip over." Miranda held the sides of the boat, gripping it tightly.

He put his hand in the water and splashed her. "Well, at least you'll get a little wet," Ben said with a wink. `


	4. Yo Te Voy a Amar

**Yo Te Voy a Amar**

Miranda Bailey stood just outside of the lounge, leaning against a wall talking to her friend and fellow surgeon, Arizona Robbins. "And then what did you do?" Miranda asked the Peds doctor.

"I dragged my butt out of bed and started therapy," Arizona said.

The two women laughed. Miranda looked past Arizona and saw a handsome man walking in their direction. Miranda's smile got wider. The man was her fiancé, Ben Warren. His face was serious. "Dr. Bailey, a word."

"Sure," Miranda said stretching out the one-syllable word. "I'll talk to you later, Robbins."

"Sorry, hey, Robbins," Ben said nodding in the blonde's direction. The Peds doctor returned the greeting and walked off.

Miranda turned to her tense-looking man. "What's up?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"I need to speak with you."

"Okay."

"In private."

They peeked inside of the lounge and saw that there were a few people sitting in the room. He touched her arm, guiding to the nearest supply closet. "Gosh, Ben. Now I'm really worried. What's going—" Her question was cut off as Ben moved to her and pushed his lips against hers. His fingers played in her hair and his other grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. His body responded to their closeness. She moaned, ready to take him down in the small room. She touched his back, dragging her nails along his skin. Miranda moaned again and pulled away. "Okay, okay!"

Ben smiled. The most perfect smile. "I love you."

"I know, but why the serious face? And the impromptu make out session?"

"Not a fan of spontaneity, baby?"

Miranda wiped her mouth. "Clearly I am."

"Then?" He pulled a condom from his pocket and held it up. "I have been waiting to get a hold of you all damn day."

She looked down at her watch. "Benjamin Warren, I only have ten minutes."

"Hmmm… I do like a challenge," he said as she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately, her body melting.


	5. Too Hot

**Too Hot**

"Miranda," Ben sang.

"No, don't touch me," Miranda responded. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He loved when she did that.

"Baby!"

"No, it's hot. Do not—" He reached for her and she hit his hand.

"Hey!"

His hands finally got a piece of her and snaked up her side, her skin tingling. "I'm not playing, Benjamin."

"Why not?"

"Not until you fix the air conditioner."

"I want you though."

"Did you fix the AC?"

"No. But…"

"No 'buts,' Ben. I'm hot, Tuck's hot, you're hot."

"I know, but…"

"I told you. I'm already sweating bullets; I don't want to be sweating bullets and stuck to you." They both laughed. He tried touching her again. Miranda blew air out of her mouth. "You know what?" She picked up a pillow.

"You're leaving, babe?"

"No, you are." She shoved the pillow into his hand and pushed him toward the edge of their bed.

"Mir—"

"Goodnight, husband." He gave her a look and got off of the bed. She could hear him grumble as he walked down the stairs. She fluffed a pillow underneath her head and fell asleep.


	6. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**Somewhere a Clock is Ticking**

9:00 PM: Ben Warren lay in bed, his phone on his chest. His girlfriend, Miranda Bailey, was going to call any minute. Actually, she was supposed to call half an hour ago, but once again, his phone wasn't ringing and no message was coming through to explain her disappearance. A few times he'd picked up his phone to call her and stopped. It would be just his luck that he'd call her and then she'd be calling him at the same time. Then she'd think that he was ignoring her. And he wasn't. He wouldn't do that. He was so into her. But after nearly a week of not talking, he was getting antsy. Their relationship was still kind of new, but he found himself falling for her every time they talked. Which wasn't a lot nowadays.

10:00 PM: Ben fell asleep.

4:00 AM: The vibration on his chest disturbed his REM cycle. He picked up his phone and a small smile appeared on his face: Miranda.

4:01 AM: "Hello?" He said in a deep, sleepy voice. "I love when your voice sounds like that," she gushed.

4:10 AM: After they chitchatted about their week, he fell quiet, tired.

4:11 AM: She sighed: "Baby, I'm sorry. I know… I know I'm hours late, but I got—" "Caught up. Yeah, I know," he finished for her.

4:13 AM: "Say something," she urged.

4:14 AM: "What do you want me to say, Miranda?"

4:15 AM: "Curse me out, yell at me, demand that I keep up my end of the relationship."

4:16 AM: "You know that I wouldn't do those things, babe."

4:16 AM: "Then don't go silent," she said. She sounded so worried. Ben relaxed the tiniest bit.

4:26 AM: "Miranda?" He asked, trying to make sure she hadn't gone to sleep.

4:27 AM: "Yeah?"

4:28 AM: "When I talk to you… I mean, when I see your name on my phone, my heart floats. I get so elated."

4:30 AM: "Baby."

4:30 AM: "But I haven't talked to you like all week. And it would have been two, but we went out on Saturday and hooked up for the better half of Sunday."

4:32 AM: He thought about his next words. He wanted her to know that she cared, but that… "And even the week before—nothing."

4:33 AM: "So it's all on me?" She asked. He imagined her brows furrowed and her lips poked out. Gosh, he just wanted to be with her to hold and kiss her.

4:35 AM: "No, not at all. It's on me, too."

4:40 AM: "What are you saying, Benjamin?"

4:51 AM: "Ben? You still there?"

4: 52 AM: "Yes."

4:52 AM: "Then?"

4:53 AM: Ben sighed deeply. "What was that for?"

4:54 AM: "Th-this is the point where I stop being interested, where I start setting my sights elsewhere—to someone else. Someone who calls when she says she will and checks up on me and someone I can see often or at least give me a better excuse than being… than being 'caught up'." He knew Miranda wanted to say something, but he kept going.

4:58 AM: "It would be less stressful—easier." He scoffed. "Because we're on opposite sides of everything. I don't feel like I have a girlfriend right now."

5:00 AM: "Ben, I don't…" He heard her sniffle and then he felt like shit. "I need you to understand that I-I-I'm doing my best right now. Please. I want us to be together. Let's not see other people."

5:04 AM: "I don't want them. They're not you. And I don't want easy. I want you."

5:06 AM: "You got me." She said in a hushed tone.

5:07 AM: "Then let's act like it."

5:10 AM: "So, wait, are you saying I'm difficult?" "As hell. A real pain in the ass."

5:11 AM: She sniffled again. "I'm sorry."

5:12 AM: "Like I said, it's not all on you, but I don't want to waste my time and I damn sure don't want to waste yours."

5:13 AM: "I don't feel that way."

5:14 AM: "Let me come over tomorrow," Ben said.

5:15 AM: She didn't respond.

5:16 AM: Ben nodded and listened to Miranda yawn.

5:20 AM: "Miranda, look…"

5:21 AM: "Ben." He inhaled. "Yes?" "Come over. Right now."

5:22 AM: "Right now?" "Yes, sweetie."

5:22 AM: He smiled. "I'm on my way."


	7. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

"Listen, Ben Warren, now I don't want any surprises," Miranda Bailey said as she and her husband walked to the car.

"Ahh, but, baby," he responded, touching her waist. "Some surprises are good."

"But I'm tired. I just want a good meal, a warm bath and some easy sleep."

Ben slid under the wheel and turned to her. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, 'okay'." He chuckled and she looked at him, trying to figure out why he was being so compliant with her wishes.

"Just because it's my birthday, doesn't mean that I need a big ol' thing." He nodded. "I mean, I am turning 54, but that's just… just a number, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It comes after 53." He picked up her hand and kissed it when they pulled up to a red light. "And might I declare you look outstanding tonight! I mean, you, don't get me wrong, I love you in your scrubs, but that dress is speaking to me on so many levels. " His eyes grazed over her body. He licked his lips.

Miranda giggled, her cheeks rising, making her eyes small and squinty. "Don't you start."

"I just might… right here in this car." He pulled into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Ready?"

"Yes. I am starving and that penne alla vodka is calling me." They laughed as Ben opened the door and she stepped out of it. "So besides dinner, what else did you get me?" He looked around quickly and moved behind her, kissing her neck. She was so turned on, maybe there was step between her bath and some sleep. She felt him reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. "What's this?" Miranda asked. She took the box and opened it. "Oh my God, Benjamin. This is so beautiful." Inside of the box was a thin platinum ring with a row of 13 diamonds. She took it out of the case. "This is gorgeous, but what is it for? I already have the only ring I need." Miranda turned around looking for the six-foot Ben. She looked down to find him on one knee. Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my God!"

"Miranda, sixteen years ago, I asked you to marry me and you said yes. So, today, I want to ask you again. I want you to continue to be the mother and wife and… the best friend to me that you've been all these years." Miranda could only nod, making tears fall down her face. "Miranda?" She didn't answer. She couldn't. The words just wouldn't come. "Baby?"

"Y-yeah?" She looked down at Ben, 54, and still on his knee waiting. "What?"

"Are you going to say yes?" He said rubbing his head.

"I can't say yes to a question that wasn't asked," she said sassily, wiping away tears.

"Right. Right." He took the ring from her. "Miranda Bailey-Warren, will you renew your vows to me and marry me?" He smiled. "Again."

Miranda held out her left hand. "Yes. Of course, Ben."

Ben put the ring on her finger and stood up, groaning. "Ugh, I'm so old."

"You are," Miranda laughed. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. She stroked his graying beard. "I still love you though, handsome."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Okay. Let's go."

"Let's." She said took his arm and walked through the small foyer of the restaurant. Ben held the door open for her. Passing over the threshold to the dining area. "Why is this place so dark? And quiet? It's empty?"

"I don't know. The parking lot was full," Ben said touching her hip.

The lights came on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The room shouted. Miranda jumped into Ben's chest. He held her.

"Oh my goodness!" She screamed. She looked around at a room full of her friends and family, most of whom were holding up champagne glasses.

Her son, Tuck, strolled to her. Twenty-two and handsome. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, ma."

Her eyes welled with more tears. "I can't believe you," she said hitting her husband's chest. "Or you!" Miranda pointed at her son. The room laughed. "Oh, gosh!" She kissed Ben and deepened it when she heard the room sigh with approval.

Ben leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Can we do it tonight?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Renew our vows." She stared at him, rubbing his head. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" She repeated. He nodded against her skin. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" He pulled his head back a little. "That's not quite the answer I was looking for."

Miranda laughed. "I mean, if you don't mind buying me multiple gifts." He looked confused. "Well, this will count as an anniversary and my birthday's tomorrow, so that's two including our wedding anniversary."

"Damn, woman. You're trying to take me to the cleaners."

Miranda shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to marry me," she said kissing his lips quickly.

"Fine, I don't mind. I just want to do this on your birthday."

"The day before my birthday."

"Right."

"Is this so you don't forget the date?

"Something like that."

"Jerk."

Tuck came up to them again. "So?"

"Your mother hasn't given me an answer yet," Ben responded. His hand squeezed hip.

Tuck turned to her. "Ma, do it. You and Ben deserve it."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Fine. Who's going to officiate?"

Ben waved his hand and Callie Torres, Miranda's girl friend and Tuck's godmother came over. "You married my wife and me years ago; I thought I'd repay the favor." Miranda smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, girl." Callie nodded, her black hair falling over her shoulders.

"Okay, everyone. Thanks for coming to my beautiful wife's birthday party." Everyone clapped. "But before the party commences, Miranda has agreed to renew our vows," Ben said loudly.

"Awww!" The room sang.

"So if everyone can take a seat," Callie called out. The three of them made their way to the front of the restaurant that was decorated with an arch.

"Tuck! Son, get up here," Ben called out. "Best man."

"I cannot believe you set this up without my knowledge. How sneaky," Miranda said as he took her hands in his. "This is incredible."

Ben kissed his wife's hands. "Because you deserve everything that is incredible and wonderful. Happy birthday, babe."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're gathered here today to witness the honoring of one of the most sacred commitments that a couple can make," Callie started. "Miranda and Ben have come here tonight to renew the vows that they've upheld for the last sixteen years." "Amens" and applause filled the room. Callie continued. "Do the bride and groom have vows that they'd like to recite?"

Miranda's mouth dropped open. "N-no, I wasn't… Oh, gosh."

"Baby, relax." She took a deep breath. "Relax."

"I can't," she said out of the corner of her mouth. "I don't have anything prepared."

Ben squeezed Miranda's hands. "Do you love me?"

She smiled. "More than I can hold in my heart."

He nodded. "You're sure about that?"

More tears burned her eyes. She could barely see the man in front of her. "I am completely sure of that."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Miranda stared into his brown eyes. "I do."

"I do," Ben repeated.

Callie smiled: "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ben leaned in close, his lips not touching hers. She smiled as she closed the tiny gap. The small taste of his tongue made her go wild, but she kept her kiss modest. He touched her hair, tempting her. "Kiss me like you mean it, woman."

"I do mean it, but everyone's watching," she whined for only him to hear.

Ben turned to the crowd. "Y'all don't mind if we share a kiss that'll make ya blush, right?" Ben didn't even listen to their answer as he wrapped his arms around Miranda, raising her to her tippy toes. They kissed passionately, lost in each other's embrace.

"Auntie Callie, tell them that's enough," Tuck said, interrupting their kiss.

Callie laughed as they pulled away. "Let's get this party started!" Miranda said putting her hand back for her husband to grab.

Ben looked at his wife, just as happy as he'd been all those years ago. "Let's do it."


	8. Trouble

**Trouble**

Miranda and Ben lay in bed, their youngest child, Maya, between them. "Has he at least texted?" Ben asked his wife.

"You know he hasn't which is why I'm on edge," Miranda responded. "I just hope he's okay." Ben leaned over Maya and kissed Miranda. He got out of bed and picked up the five-year old. He carried her across the hall to her princess-themed room. When he got back to his bedroom, he saw Miranda clutching her phone. "I'm just going to call him. Again."

"Miranda, he's fine. He's sixteen." The man scratched his head. "He's out—you decided not to give him a curfew, so I suspect he'll milk for all it's worth." She groaned and he moved to her side of the bed. "Take a deep breath, baby." She did as she was told. "Try to get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. I will stay downstairs and wait up for him." As Ben grabbed his robe, they heard the front door open. "See?"

Miranda sprang from the bed, her heart pounding and her stomach tumbling. She raced down the stairs with Ben on her heels. "Where have you been?!"

"I just got dropped off. I was with my friends. I told you that," Tuck said sharply.

"Do not take that tone with me," Miranda said crossing her arms and looking up at the boy.

"There's no tone," Tuck shot back.

"Don't talk to you mother like that, Tuck," Ben said jumping in.

"I wasn't—I didn't say anything," the teen argued. "Always saying something."

"You know what?" Ben started, his voice icy.

"Look," Miranda said holding up her hand. "I'm glad you're okay. We'll talk in the morning. I'm tired, so… just…" The couple sighed together. "Just go to bed."

Tuck shrugged and tossed his house keys on the table. When he walked past Miranda and Ben, the strangely familiar scent of alcohol followed. Miranda turned to Ben. He licked his lips and looked in her direction. They watched Tuck go upstairs and stop by Maya's room. The house was so silent; they could hear him turn on the nightlight. When his bedroom door closed, Miranda put her hands on her hips.

"Did you smell that?" Ben asked shaking his head.

"Yes." Neither spoke for a moment. Miranda wasn't quite sure how to address the issue. She didn't start drinking until she graduated college. And none of her peers in high school ever experimented. At least not while she was in the vicinity. She was in over her head. "Maybe I should call Tucker," she said speaking about Tuck's father, her ex-husband. "What time is it in New Mexico?"

"Baby, no." Ben touched her arms. "He's the one who convinced you to be so lax with Tuck's curfew, trying to be the 'cool parent'." Ben had never had any alcohol problems himself, but his father had been a raging alcoholic; angry and destructive. He shuddered. "Don't."

"But he needs to know."

"And you will tell him. Just not right now. Because he's not here to deal with the fallout." Ben touched Miranda's hand. "Let me handle this, Miranda."

He read her face and saw her struggle with making a decision. "Look, if I'm not successful, by all means, call Tucker. I'll call him." Miranda bit the corner of her bottom lip. "But when I am, you have to promise to remember that you and I are raising Tuck when he's not with his father—we're doing it together. So I get a say in his discipline and keeping him on the right track."

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's go up. You still need your rest."

Ben stroked his wife's head until she dozed off. When she was asleep, he went to Tuck's room and knocked. "One second." Ben rolled his eyes. He wanted to burst into the room, but he kept his composure. "Okay, come in."

The smell of alcohol had amplified in the close quarters. "You owe both your mother and I an apology."

"I get why I owe her an apology. I didn't have to…" He sighed. "I shouldn't have talked to her that way."

"Thank you," Ben said nodding.

"But why you?" Tuck swiveled in his desk chair. The one he and Miranda had gotten him recently for his birthday. "I don't think I owe you anything."

"Because you were rude." Tuck started to open his mouth. Ben kept going. "And because you reek of booze."

"I wasn't drinking if that's what you guys are thinking."

Ben looked at the sixteen year old. He'd known him since he was just out of toddlerhood. Knew his face. Knew whether he was lying or telling the truth. Knew when he was scared or upset. He knew those faces like the back of his hand. Ben stared into his eyes, not really believing him, but needing this to not be the hill to die on. "I believe you."

"Ben, I wasn't drinking." Ben sat on his unmade bed. "M-my friends were."

"You know I hate to do this, but you're grounded for two weeks."

"What? No! There is a big party happening this weekend! I can't miss it. I thought you said you believed me!" Tuck jumped up.

"You will miss it and you will be fine."

Tuck paced back and forth. "Yeah, right."

"Do you want to make it three?"

"No, I'm not missing this party!"

Ben stood up, taller by only an inch. "Lower your voice!" Ben demanded. "Your mother and sister are asleep."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my dad!" The oldest of the two nodded. "I don't have to listen to you." Tuck sat back down, turning his back on Ben.

The man lifted his chin. "Not your dad, huh?"

The boy shook his head. "I only have one father. And you're not him. I'm going to the party. Ma said I could go."

"I said you're not going."

"Yes, I am. You can't tell me what to do," Tuck said standing up again.

Ben rubbed his hands on his shorts, trying to distract himself from losing his cool. He took a deep breath. "I can't?" Tuck shook his head. "You know this house that you live in? I paid for it." Ben jabbed a finger into his chest and looked down at the boy, his blood boiling. "And looking at the clothes you just took off, I bought a lot of that stuff, including your boxers. And those sneakers." Tuck followed Ben's gaze to the custom made sneakers. The boy's jaw dropped and he sat back down. "And the food that you eat and the TV that you watch and the water you use and the lights that come on when you flip the switch every day without _any_ problems." Ben watched Tuck's chest rise and fall quickly. He knew the boy was on the verge of tears, but he kept going. "That's all your mother. And me."

"I know that."

"Then know this." Ben licked his lips and went to a corner of the room and picked up a beanbag chair. He sat it down close to the boy, who he'd always thought of as a son—as his son. He leaned closer to Tuck. "It's not about any of that shit. That stuff, the clothes, the heat when it's cold and the air when it's hot, that—it's just stuff. It doesn't make who we are." He gestured between them. "What makes who we are and what we have is when you ask me to come and pick you up and I do it. When I taught you how to drive and kept it from your mother while she was teaching you, too." The two of them chuckled. "When I sit up with you when you're sick and throwing up all over the goddamn place. And when I promised to be there for you no matter what when I married your mom." Tuck rubbed his head. "Do those things sound like something a dad might do?" He asked. Tuck put his head down and didn't answer. "I asked you a question."

When he lifted his head, tears were coming down his face. "Yes."

"You might not call me 'dad,' but that's what I am. To you." Tuck wiped his eyes. He looked at Ben and Ben tried not to smile. "I may not be your father, but you'll always be my son."

"So I have two dads now?"

"Yep. You're special."

"Yeah, I feel that way."

"Another one of my jobs is to discipline you when you're out of line. Which you have been tonight."

"I'm sorry." Ben put his hand out and Tuck shook it. They hugged. As the hug ended, Ben popped the boy in the back of the head. "Ouch! Dag! What was that for?"

"Drinking? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tuck rubbed the back of his head. "I only had a sip." _Lie._

Ben raised an eyebrow and raised his hand again. "Okay, okay, I had a bottle or two."

"Mmmhm. We know."

"Ma knows, too?"

"Of course she does. Your mother doesn't miss a beat." Tuck covered his mouth to prevent a smile.

"Oh God."

"Yeah." Ben took another breath, not wanting to ask the next question, but knowing how important it was. "The person who dropped you off wasn't drinking were they?"

Tuck's eyes grew wide: "No. Ben, no! I swear to God." _Truth._

"Who was it?"

"I called a cab." _Another truth._

"Smart move, especially in the midst of a night of dumb decisions." Tuck nodded, not speaking. "So, I'm going to spare you the lecture about blatantly lying and drinking tonight and just being a real jerk."

"Thanks."

"But tomorrow, you will get the whole thing."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know, but I wouldn't be doing my job as a parent if I didn't call you out on your bull. I'm committed to seeing you grow up and be a decent man in society and your—"

"I thought we were friends?"

"I can't be your friend; I have to be a parent."

The two of them were quiet for a long time. Ben's mind was overwhelmed with the unveilings of the night. He'd never confessed to Tuck how he really felt. That he felt like a father to the boy even if they weren't biologically related; even if the feelings weren't the same. "Ben?"

Ben yawned, "Yeah?"

"C-can I call you 'dad'?" Now it was Ben's turn to start tearing up. "I mean, sometimes I get jealous that Maya gets to call you that and have you around all of the time. And since my dad has basically started another life in New Mexico, I don't really see him anymore."

Ben put his head down, unable to speak. "You know that's… he's…"

"You've been there for me almost as much as my own dad. Maybe more."

"Tuck."

"Can I?"

Ben took a second before he responded. "I've been waiting for years to hear you say that." Tuck smiled. "But I never wanted you to think I was trying to take the place of your dad because that's not what I'm trying to do."

"I know and I wouldn't think that."

"Your dad might."

"Well, he doesn't have to call you dad." Ben laughed. "And I'm old enough to decide." Ben could only nod. The teen was right. "So what do you think?"

"I think this is the best night ever." They hugged again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tuck said.

"What's that?" Ben said with a huge smile. He cupped his ear.

"I'm not saying it again," the teen said laughing. "So, _dad_ , can I not be grounded for two weeks?" Ben hit the teen's head again. "Ow! Is that a no?"

Ben got up and walked toward the door. "Son, that's a hell no."


	9. Love Galore

**Love Galore**

"You're gonna be late for work," Ben said looking at his wife over the top of his newspaper.

"I know," Miranda said over her shoulder.

"You look good, baby."

"I know."

Ben chuckled behind his newspaper. "I love you."

Miranda sat on the arm of the sofa and leaned over. She kissed her husband deeply. "I know."


	10. Moment 4 Life

**Moment 4 Life**

"Baby, why do you keep staring at that picture of your parents?" Simone asked her boyfriend, Tuck. They were sitting in their apartment with their books lying in front of them. They were pretending to do work, but really they were watching movies and making out. "Tuck!"

"Huh?" Tuck said. He looked over at his girlfriend. He reached over and touched her waist. She was so gorgeous, he always felt lucky to be in her presence, even luckier that she chose him. "What'd you say, Si?"

"Your parentals? You keep looking at their picture."

He rubbed his head, he certainly needed a cut. "I just… I guess I'm getting sentimental." Simone smiled and slid closer to her boyfriend. "I just want a love like theirs, you know?" She nodded. "Their marriage is something that I aspire to have. That I want us to have."

"Really?"

"Yes, baby girl." Simone blushed. "My mother and Ben met when I was like a kid and now they've been married for over twenty years and I want that."

"I love your parents. And their marriage."

"You do?" She nodded. They kissed softly. Tuck moaned as Simone touched his face. "Your parents had a g-good one, too."

"Riiight." Simone laughed. "It was okay while it lasted. Well, my father stopped being a true workaholic after winning his second Harper Avery and instead became a withdrawn member of the world, an intellectual recluse. And my mother tried to keep it together for us, but…"

Tuck kissed his brown-haired girlfriend, trying not to ask about the tears in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "So, uh, how much?"

"How much what?" Simone asked wiping her eyes with the hem of her t-shirt which was really Tuck's shirt, but after living together for a year, she'd nearly doubled her wardrobe by wearing his shirts and shorts. Tuck smiled. He caught a glimpse of himself in the momentarily blank TV. For a second he thought he was looking at his dad, his biological father. He tried to get a better look and found the TV full of commercials. "Baby?"

"How much do you love the idea of a happy, long-lasting relationship, huh?"

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"How much do you want what they have?" He jerked his head in the direction of picture of Ben and Miranda smiling at them, his parents.

"I don't know. A lot?" She said staring at him like he was crazy. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Well, we've been together for three years, why don't we do it?"

"Tuck, my heart is racing."

"Yeah."

"Are you saying you want to get married?"

"I'm saying there's no other girl for me."

"And you're the only boy who has my heart."

"Then let's do it," Tuck said.

Simone bit the inside of her cheek. "Wait, is there anything you want to tell me before I accept?"

Tuck thought for a second. "Nothing that's going to make you change your mind. But I accidentally broke your computer last year, but I replaced it with an identical one."

"I know." The young couple laughed.

"Oh, damn. So, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm afraid of balloons."

"That's why I always get you flowers."

More laughter. Simone held her stomach. "Well, okay. If you're asking—"

"Simone Edra Burke, will you marry me?"

"Yes, William George Bailey Jones, I will."


	11. Paradise

**Paradise**

Miranda Bailey walked into her house and dropped her bag by the door. She kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat. "There you are," her husband, Ben Warren said. She turned around to see him holding a glass of wine.

"Thank you, hon. I need this." He made a noise and kissed her cheek. "Where are the kids?"

"Friend's house. Weekend field trip. Aaaand the last one is probably in the basement playing video games."

Miranda smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Call whichever one that is up here and let me see him."

Ben kissed her lips, turning a short "hello" kiss in a deep, "I need you" kiss. During the kiss, Miranda heard the door to the basement open. "Which one are you?" She called out breaking the embrace with her husband.

Ben headed to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"It's me," her middle son said. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"C'mere, 'me'," she said. He rounded the corner; fourteen and reserved, the one most like her husband. She held out her hands and the teen allowed himself to be swallowed by them. "How are you?"

"Good."

"You know I love you, right?" She asked searching his face.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and let him go.

"Ma, can I go to Auntie's house?" He was referring to Ben's younger sister who lived a town away.

"Call her. If she says yes, you can take the bus over there." The boy smiled for the first time since coming up from the basement. Miranda smiled, too. Ben came back into the living room and put his arm around the boy.

"I'm almost as tall as dad," Vince beamed.

"All of you are," Ben admitted.

"Except ma." Miranda jumped at him and the boy scattered up the stairs.

"He's going to your sister's."

"Good. Then we have the house all to ourselves."

She nodded. "All night."

"No work?" The brown-skinned man asked raising both eyebrows.

"All play," she answered. She pulled up her skirt a little, teasing him.

"Good Lord." His hand followed hers up her thigh. Vince came back down the stairs making his parents straighten up.

"Auntie said she's around the corner. She was on her way over here to see if any of us wanted to go to the movies."

Rosalind honked the horn and Vince walked to the door. "You're not gonna beg for money?" Ben asked.

The boy shook his head and ran out. Ben moved to Miranda quickly, burying his face in her chest. She pushed him away. "5… 4…"

"He's not coming back," Ben insisted.

"3… 2… 1…"

They watched the door and when the handle didn't jiggle, Ben said: "I told you s—"

Vince burst into the house with Rosalind right behind him. "Auntie has to use the bathroom and she said I can spend the night so I'm going to get clothes," the teen said running up the stairs.

"Hey, ya'll." Rosalind came over and hugged both Ben and Miranda. She walked toward the bathroom. There was knock on the door and Ben got up to answer it. Miranda picked up her wine and drank some more.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"Hi, dad, how are you?" Miranda recognized the voice of her first-born, Tuck. The only one who wasn't biologically related to Ben. But that didn't stop them from being father and son.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?" Ben asked the seventeen year old.

"Gerald spiked all of the juice in the fridge and so his mom canceled the sleepover."

"Damn it, Geraldo," Ben said. "Maybe I can call his mom and reason with her."

"Nope. He's already grounded until graduation." The two of them laughed and walked into the living room.

"Hey, ma."

"Hey, baby." Tuck glided over to her and fell down beside her, putting his head on her shoulder. Ben looked at her over Tuck's head and pouted. _It's okay_ , she whispered. Rosalind came back to where they were.

"Where did you disappear to?" Ben asked.

"Those ribs look good, big brother," his sister responded.

"They are good, but they're for me and my wife," he answered pointing from Miranda to himself.

"Save me some, dad," Vince said bounding down the stairs with a bag on his back.

"I need some, too. We didn't eat anything except snacks," Tuck said.

"God damn it. Fine. Take some to go," Ben chuckled. "And then make sure you take those two with you." He pointed to the teenagers.

"Of course. I love my babies," Rosalind said. "Where's the youngest buck?"

"Field trip," everyone said together.

Rosalind nodded. "Alright, let's go, you two. Let's wrap up these plates." The three of them made their way to the kitchen. Miranda didn't budge.

"You don't want ribs?" Ben asked. Miranda shook her head. "You're not hungry?" She nodded. "Then what do you want to…?" They stared at each other. "Oohh!"

Miranda finished her wine and stood up. She grabbed her husband by the hand. They walked to the stairs.

"Alright, old people, we're leaving," Rosalind said ushering the boys to the front door.

"Peace! Lock the door, Tuck!" Ben called out as he followed his wife up to their room.

There, Ben and Miranda kissed on the bed, touching each other occasionally. His hand slid to her butt, pushing up her skirt, revealing the naked skin underneath. "No work?"

"All play," she said with a smile.


	12. 1,000 Things

**1,000 Things**

"Pop-pop, Grandma, tell us the story," Alana said. She looked over her cousin, Devin, who was nodding. "What story?" Ben asked pulling off his glasses. "Yeah," Miranda sighed. "What are you two going on about?" "How y'all met," the older of the two chimed. He opened a bag of chips and started to scarf them down. Miranda looked over at Ben, sitting on the edge of an armchair with Alana sitting next to him. Devin was next to his grandmother on the sofa, leaning against her arm. She smiled inside. She and Ben had been married for nearly thirty years and been together for almost forty. They were living in the same house that their four children had grown up in, the one their six grandchildren spent weekends and summers at. Her heart burst. She sometimes forgot how it all came together. She reached over and pulled a chip from her grandson's bag. "Do you even remember?" Devin asked trying to sound uninterested. "Hmm," Miranda started and took another bite of her chip. "Do you remember, old man?" She asked her husband. He got up and grabbed the chip out of her hand and ate it, sending their grandchildren into a fit of giggles. "Yes, I do," he answered. He went back to the armchair. The four of them were quiet. Alana looked from Miranda to Ben. "Tell us!" "I don't remember much, just something about a guy who walked through a room and sat next to the only other person in said room. And he sat so close to her, she was like: 'what is happening?'" "Was that you, Grandma?" Alana asked. She looked so much like her mother it was amazing. "Yes, I was the only one in a room full of empty seats." "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on," Ben said winking at her. "Awww," Alana said. "Thank you, baby. And that's about all I remember," Miranda said. She glanced at her husband. "That's it?" He asked shaking his head. "Yep," she told him popping the 'p'. "Okay, I guess you don't recall me asking you out a few days after that? Or when you kissed me on our third date?" Miranda gasped. "I did no such thing." "Grandma, _you_ kissed a boy first?!" Devin asked with wide, brown eyes. His grandmother shook her head. "You did!" Ben turned to his grandson. "She did. She kissed me right here," he pointed to his lips. Miranda blushed. "It was a good one, right?" She asked. He nodded slowly, "It was the best kiss I'd ever had." Miranda stared at her soul mate from across the room. He was looking back at her, his eyes full of love, the same way they'd been for more than half of her life. "I love you," she mouthed silently. "I love you," he said out loud. "Me?" Alana asked. "Yes, baby girl, you," Ben answered smiling at his granddaughter.

"Wow!" Miranda exclaimed. "I… But he… oh my God!" Ben nodded with a wide smile. "I'm going to be a grandmother?" She jerked her head back and put a hand on her chest. "Grandparents, us. My God." Ben picked up her other hand and kissed it. Their first born was having a baby and had just called them to give them the good news. Tears formed in her eyes. She glanced at her husband whose eyes looked liked her own. Miranda smiled at Ben. "At least you fit the description of a granddad; me, I'm still youthful and vibrant." Ben scrunched up his face and moved in to tickle her. "Okay! Okay! You only have a little touch of grey."

Ben took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife. She lifted her reading glasses. "I got it." She put down her book and pulled off her glasses. "I got it, baby." Miranda beamed and patted the space on the bed next to her. "Swoopes called me in and told me that Nickson was retiring and asked if I wanted to be the head of Cardio." Miranda's mouth dropped open. No words came out. "I know! I know. And I was trying to be all cool, but I reached over to shake her hand and knocked over her cup of pens." His wife groaned. "Yeah, yeah, but now I'm Chief of Cardio, Chief Warren. Damn! That sounds good." The woman next to him moved closer and put her hand on his thigh. He leaned in and kissed her softly, she prolonged it by easing her tongue into his mouth. "And that kiss is the perfect ending to a great day."

"Miranda Bailey, will you marry me?" Ben Warren said getting down on one knee and prying open the small jewelry box that was in his hand. He looked up into her beaming face and knew that he was making the right choice. She nodded. "Thank God!" He put the ring on her finger and hugged her, spinning her around before setting her down and kissing her passionately, with his whole heart. "Yes."

"So I'm pregnant," Miranda said twisting her lips to the side. Her boyfriend looked bewildered as if not believing what he'd just heard. "I found out last week, but I needed time to process and…" Ben leaned over and kissed her. Tears welled in her eyes as she reached into the nightstand and pulled out the three pregnancy tests that she'd taken every few days to confirm what she'd already known. Ben hugged her tightly, his eyes filling with tears. "You're happy?" He nodded. She closed her eyes and the tears ran over, spilling down her face.

"Baby, I forgot," Miranda said as she unzipped her dress. She put her head down and fiddled with the zipper. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was glaring at her. She'd fallen asleep in an on call room at the hospital and forgotten to come right home after work. They were going to have a much needed date night, time to spend with each other outside of work and outside of eating in front of the TV. And it had completely slipped her mind. "I'm sorry." Ben ignored her and got into bed. A few minutes later, she slid beside him, feeling so guilty.

"Well, were you trying to make jealous?" He asked looking over at his girlfriend. She cocked her head to the side. "Then, why did you hug him like that in front of me? He was rubbing all on your back. It was very inappropriate." Ben walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. He leaned over the sink, furious. Miranda knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. "I'm still mad." She hugged him from behind, kissing his back. "Maybe not _so_ mad. I'm sorry for blowing up like that, but I do get jealous." He turned around and then turned them both around. She climbed up on the sink and pulled him between her legs. "I want you… all to myself." She nodded and he kissed her neck, making her moan. He laughed into her skin.

"This old thing?" Miranda asked smirking. She walked down the stairs. Ben held out his hand and helped her down the last few steps. He put his lips to her cheeks. "Thank you, sweetie." In the car, Miranda spun the dial. It landed on a song that she remembered playing on their first date. Now they were four years into their relationship and happier than ever. " _I just want to touch and kiss and I wish that I could be with you…_ " Ben was such a prize. She was so lucky to be with him. "You give me butterflies inside," she sang softly. He picked up her hand and kissed it and she smiled at him.

"How about we moveintogether?" Ben asked. Miranda's mouth dropped open. "Or… I mean…" She closed her mouth and furrowed her brow. They'd been dating for a little over a year and he felt like this was the right move. They loved each other. They were in love and happy. They were in their last year of college and had practically been living together for the last six months anyway. They would spend a week or two at his place then rotate to hers. But he wanted to make it official. He took a deep breath and put his arms on Miranda's shoulders. "Let's leap, baby." He watched her intensely looking for her tells. If she pulled her lips in or started to stutter, that meant that she wasn't hot on the idea, but if she ran her tongue over her teeth, she was all in. She was still. He kept watching. Miranda's tongue slid along her perfect teeth. _Got her,_ he thought. She pulled away and walked toward the sofa and sat down. She patted the seat next to her. "So?" She licked her lips and it took everything in him to not kiss her softly and nestle up to her. She took his face in her hands and looked at him and nodded. "Yes?" She nodded again and kissed him. "Yes!"

Miranda Bailey played with the strap of her purse. Her third date with one of her classmates, Ben Warren, had just finished and like a gentlemen he'd walked her back to her room. "Thank you," she said looking up at her much taller date. They were standing in an empty hall. She wouldn't say it out loud, but several parts of her really wanted to kiss him. Just to see what he tasted like. "So, um, this was nice. I hope that we don't end up just being friends." They chuckled and he blushed. Ben took a step in her direction, eyeing her carefully. He leaned down and she closed the gap, letting her lips collide with his. She dropped her purse and put one arm on his shoulder, the other on his chest. "Because I have enough friends."

"He's a tool belt," Miranda Bailey said closing her textbook. Her friends laughed. "Or is it a toolbox? Whatever. He's both." She sighed. "I have to go." She rushed out of the class and headed to her next one in the lecture hall. It didn't start for forty-five minutes but she wanted a good seat and she wanted to be alone to do a little studying so she had to hurry. She was also running away from the one guy on campus that annoyed the crap out of her, Tucker Jones. He was in two of her classes and he was completely insufferable. He had a crush on her and made sure to remind her of it every chance he got. Getting to the hall, Miranda was glad to see that she was alone. She really needed to compose herself. Straightening her notes, she heard the door in back open and heard footsteps. She swiveled around and was really happy that Tucker wasn't behind her. He didn't take the class, but she wouldn't put it past him to follow her. The steps got closer. She turned around and looked at the interrupter. "Oh, hi." She smiled politely. The guy waved. Miranda expected him to take any other seat in the huge room other than the one that was next to her. When he sat down, his cologne passed under her nose and drew her in. "Thanks for keeping me company? I'm Miranda. Bailey." They shook hands. "Yeah, you did look a little lonely. I'm Ben. Warren."


	13. An Honest Mistake

**An Honest Mistake**

 _Beeeep!_ "Damn it, Miranda. Okay, well, you could pick up the phone. It's really not that serious."

Miranda listened to the message again from her fiancé who lived in California. They were fighting right now and she didn't want to be bothered. She called him back knowing that he was in surgery. "Hey, yeah, I just, uh, just got in." She sighed. "Sorry for missing your call. Call me back when you get this."

"Funny how you said to call you back and I know you're not at the hospital, so why aren't you answering. It's been long enough for you to have returned my call. Are you okay?"

"Tuck! Stop bouncing around every—hello? Oh, I'm fine, baby. I promise. Still mad and still trying to get in touch with you. I—I told you little boy—I gotta go."

"Glad to know you're okay. I'm sorry you're mad. I'm… I'm sorry I made you mad. If you'd pick up I can really apologize instead of talking to your damn machine." His pager beeped loudly. "Shit, I have to go to the pit. I love you."

Miranda waited a few hours and returned his call. "I'm returning another one of your stupid calls. But, of course, you're not answering. Uh, Tuck has a game in the morning. I know you won't be able to attend, but he wanted me to tell you." She was quiet. "I love you, too."

 _Beeep!_ "That's good to know. Y-yeah, man. Maybe later. Uh, what was I saying? Do you even know why you're mad? I'm saying. It's been a week. Week and a half. And I don't even remember why. So I'm wondering if you do or if you just know that you're supposed to be mad, so you are." Ben laughed. "But, sweetheart, I just need to hear your voice outside of a voice message. Please call me back. I'm sending you a text, too. It's been forever just—"

" _Mailbox full_."

Ben ended the call and cursed. "Damn it!"

Miranda lay on a bed in an on call room and listened to the last few messages on speakerphone as she read the text messages at the same time. When she was finished, she called his phone: "Yes, I know why I'm mad. And, now, I'm getting mad all over again. Shoot! I just don't understand how you could do something like that and what—forget?! I wouldn't be able to. It's… it's… you know it's just not right. I trusted you. And I should be able to. I mean, you are my fiancé. We are getting married. Although with this indiscretion, I'm _kind_ of rethinking it." She laughed loudly. "I'm laughing, but I'm so serious." There was a knock on the door. "Occupied. Busy. Whatever magic words that'll make you go away. I'm in here." The knocking continued. "Hold on." She scoffed. "I'm saying hold on like I'm actually talking to you. We don't do that anymore. We just leave messages and hope they make it through the stratosphere to the other person." More knocking. "I said hold on!" She went to the door and jerked it open.

"Dr. Bailey, someone needs you in 3412," one of her residents said.

"I don't have a patient in 3412."

The resident shrugged. "I was just told to tell you that you're wanted there. Stress cardiomyopathy."

"Isn't there someone else?" Miranda mumbled. "Wait, is this still recording?" She walked out of the room and toward 3412. "It is. Um, what was I...? Yeah, I'm pissed because you messed up and then you have the nerve to dodge every call I've made since the beginning of time." She knocked on the door. "Bye." No one answered. "It's Dr. Bailey. Hello?" She pushed open the door.

"Finally," someone said grabbing her from behind.

"Ahhh!" She elbowed them and turned to the door, ready to escape.

"Ow, Miranda!"

"Benjamin!" She turned on the light. "What the hell?"

"Hi," he groaned. "You just attacked me."

"Well, it's payback for scaring the crap out of me." She smiled. "Wait, where's the cardiomyopathy?"

"I'm the cardiomyopathy," he said touching his chest. "My heart is broken."

"Awww." She touched his hand. "That's cute, but—" She pulled at the hair on his knuckles. "That's for upsetting me."

"Shit! You're lucky I love you."

"I love you, too." She grabbed his waist, feeling every part of his body that she could get her fingers on. She missed him so much. He looked down at her and knowing that he was really in front of her overwhelmed her. She couldn't wait to get home. "You get on my nerves."

"I apologized." She made a face. He kissed her cheek. "And, look, I'm apologizing again. I'm so, so sorry, Miranda. And I'm happy to see you."

"Make me dinner and I _might_ forgive you." They went home, to the house that they'd been sharing for the last couple of years. Ben started on dinner while she showered. She wandered into the kitchen. "Smells good."

Ben stopped what he was doing and touched her face. "You smell good." He kissed her passionately, slipping a tongue into her mouth. She whimpered. There was so much to remember about their physical, intimate relationship. So much they weren't able to do being so far away from each other. "I want you so badly."

"Keep wanting. And keep cooking," she said moving away from him. Her stomach tingled.

"I can't believe you're really dragging this out like that."

"You should know by now that I don't let anything go, especially something like that." He held out a spoon for Miranda to taste. "That's good."

"Let's watch TV while we eat."

"Oh, no you didn't."

"I meant," he laughed. "Damn. My bad." She shook her head with a slight smirk on her face, fixed a plate and went up to their bedroom. She closed the door even though she could hear Ben coming behind her. "Woman, now enough is enough. It was an accident."

"Right."

"I honestly did not mean to watch the season finale without you," he said smiling.


	14. Here We Go

**Here We Go**

Miranda walked down a back hall in the science building. She stared at her phone. She bumped shoulders with someone and immediately apologized. The person shook their head and kept walking. Miranda slipped her phone into her pocket and headed to her destination. She ran her fingers through her hair and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Hey, Miranda!" Someone called out to her. She slowed her strides. "Yes?" The voice grabbed her hand to stop her. "My 'yes' wasn't sufficient enough for you?" The dark-haired, brown-skinned woman turned around and came face to face with Ben, a gorgeous dark-skinned man with the soft, brown eyes. "It was perfect." The two of them didn't speak, the traffic flowed around them. "So are you going to say anything or do you enjoy interrupting my entire day?" Ben smiled and, for some reason, it made Miranda's heart flutter. She didn't know why, she had a boyfriend and she wasn't one to have a wandering eye. But there was something about the senior that made her… "Well, um, I just wanted to say 'hi'." "That's it?" She asked. She gently pulled her sweaty palm from his and crossed her arms. "Yes. Hi." Miranda rolled her eyes: "Hi, Ben." "No 'Benjamin'? I like when you call me Benjamin." Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked at it quickly out of habit, subconsciously ignoring the disappointing look on the face in front of her. "But everyone else calls you Ben." He took a small step toward her. "You're not everyone." Her phone vibrated again. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He nodded, "I'll see you around, Miranda." "Goodbye, Benjamin."


	15. The Ride of Your Life

**The Ride of Your Life**

"You have to get on this ride with me," Ben Warren said taking the waist of his girlfriend, Miranda Bailey. They'd been dating for a few months and he felt himself falling for her every day. He stared at her profile, so entranced by the beautifully scared look on her face. He pushed some hair out of her face.

"Thanks," she said.

He blushed. "Y-yeah." She turned to him. "So?"

"I'm not getting on something called the 'Big Bad Wolf'. I am too old and just no. Take Tuck or Tami," Miranda responded referring to her eight-year old son and his classmate. Bringing Tami was a last second decision. Ben didn't want Tuck to feel like the third-wheel on the fun date that he had planned for Miranda. Their dates mostly consisted on going to restaurants. And as much as he loved sitting across from her and admiring everything about her, he wanted this one to be special and different. He loved holding her hand as they walked through the large park. They laughed at their different tastes in amusement park desserts and rides. Ben looped his fingers in Miranda's jeans.

"We're not tall enough," Tami said.

"Don't be a scaredy cat, ma," Tuck said with a wide grin.

Miranda raised a serious eyebrow: "Verbal humiliation will not get me on that ride."

"Please, baby," Ben pouted. He knew it was her weakness. She sighed and shut her eyes tightly. She was caving. He squeezed her hip. Miranda was silent the entire time they waited in line. Ben checked on Tuck and Tami sitting on a bench near the exit for another ride. "Relax. It's better for your body during something like this. I learned that during my Trauma rotation."

"Benjamin!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Did that help?" She shook her head, a small smile easing from her lips. "Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit," she echoed. Ben bit his bottom lip and released it. That was one of the things that had first attracted him to Miranda Bailey. She was so tough on the outside and was very no nonsense, but, for him, she peeled back her tough exterior, showing him her warmth and giving him her heart. And it wasn't all one-sided either. He was finally able to sink his teeth into a grownup relationship with a woman who literally made his heart sing. He kissed her neck and touched her forearms, feeling the goose bumps rise. "Maybe the tiniest bit."

"We're up," he said as the ride emptied and the operator opened the gate for them to enter the platform.

"I'm scared," she admitted for the first time.

"If you honestly don't want to, we can get on another ride," he told her sincerely. He didn't want to force her into something she didn't want really want to do. That's not the kind of guy he was, not the kind of relationship they had.

Miranda shook her head. "Let's go." They picked a cart in the middle and put on the ride equipment. His stomach was churning was excitement. As the ride filled to capacity, Ben kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" She asked as the ca rt moved slowly.

He shook his head. "I just felt like kissing a beautiful woman." She smiled widely and his stomach flipped. He hoped the funnel cake he'd eaten earlier wouldn't make an encore.

"You look odd," Miranda said as they eased up the first hill. "OH GOD!"

Ben chuckled as they dropped faster than a dying person's BP. His girlfriend held onto his arm tightly, her nails clawed into him, but he couldn't feel anything but exhilaration. As their bodies paralleled with the earth, he turned to her: "Miranda, I—" His sentence was cut short as they took another dive. And he was glad for the distraction. He felt a real problem about to slip from his lips. The two of them got off of the ride and exited with the rest of the ride-goers.

"I cannot believe that I just did that!" She exclaimed. They moved through the crowd trying to get to Tuck and Tami. "That was such a rush!"

"I can't believe you let me talk you into that."

"Right! But I loved it." She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

He relaxed his body: "I love you." He watched his girlfriend's face and waited for a response.

She stopped walking and looked at him with a smile in her eyes. Ben put his arms around her waist and held her possessively, not concerned about her not reciprocating his declaration. He just had to get it out. She was everything he was looking. He more than loved her, he was in love with her, but he'd save that sentiment for another time. Miranda touched both sides of his face and pulled him in for a deep, strong kiss. He tasted her, his body reacting to hers pressed against his. "I love you, too."


	16. Baby Girl

**Baby Girl**

"Miranda," Ben crooned in his wife's ear. She groaned softly. "Darling." She opened one eye. "Guess who's here."

She groaned again, mumbling something about it being early. "What? Who?"

"Wake up and look." Ben pointed toward the door of their bedroom.

Miranda opened her other eye and looked to where he pointing. In the doorway stood their granddaughter, Elena; she was six and the spitting image of her mother, their eldest daughter, Destiny. "Hey, little one." She held out her arms for the girl. She ran into them. Miranda smiled at the girl.

Elena clamored on the bed and snuggled up next to her grandmother. "Hi, Grandma."

"Oh! You are getting so big. Isn't she getting big, Ben?" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yes. She's huge," he agreed. He got into bed beside his wife, lying on his back.

Miranda looked at the girl and hugged her again. "Where's your mom?" Miranda asked. She hadn't seen her youngest granddaughter in a long time, almost six months. Destiny's husband was in the military and they lived overseas.

Elena shrugged and started to play with her grandmother's hair. "In the kitchen."

Miranda grinned. "I've missed you so much," she said almost near tears. She kissed the girl's forehead several times.

"Aww, stay right there, let me get a picture," Ben said reaching back to get his phone off of the nightstand. His heart burst as he snapped a picture of his wife and his granddaughter. "Come on, let's go downstairs."


	17. Sugar Dumpling

**Sugar Dumpling**

"I am breaking out into hives, Ben Warren," Miranda said scratching her right shoulder.

"Just relax. Calm down, baby," Ben told her. He rubbed her arms.

Miranda rolled her eyes at him. How easy was it for him to tell her to _calm down_? "I can't."

He leaned in to kiss her. Miranda pursed her lips, not letting his tongue inside. "C'mon, Miranda." She glared at him. "Look, she will love you. I promise. I…"

"You told me that she hasn't liked any of your other girlfriends."

"None of them were like you. None of them were you." She exhaled. "I love you and you love me. And those are the only things that she needs to know or will care about."

"But your Grandma… she is the most influential person in your life, babe."

"True. She is."

"And if she doesn't like me, you probably won't see me the same way anymore." Ben chuckled. "It's not funny, damn." Miranda pushed back some hair from her face. "Can we postpone? I'm so nervous."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can be nervous, but if you reschedule with my grandma, when she finally does meet you, she will eat you alive, tossing around your bones."

"Oh, gosh."

"It will be fine, Miranda. C'mon." He grabbed his keys and they left.

The block was filled with cars. For a second, Miranda started to panic thinking that the cars were for a party at his grandmother's house. "Those people are at my friend Mickey's house around the corner. Stop worrying." They had to park all the way up the street and walk back down. Ben draped his arm over her shoulders. The flow of people walked in the opposite direction of where they were headed.

"Well, well, well, is that the little Warren boy?" Someone called from across the street.

Ben looked over his shoulder. Miranda followed his sightline to a woman about their age. "Is that the little Hogg girl?" He said. Miranda half-expected him to take his arm from her shoulders, but he didn't. "That's my childhood best friend, Kahlia." The woman walked across the street. "Miranda, this is Kahlia, an old friend. Kahlia, meet my lady, Miranda." Miranda blushed a little as they shook hands.

"Don't just stand there, boy. Give me a hug." Ben looked over at Miranda, waiting for her approval. She smiled to let him know that she was cool with it. They hugged, shortly. Miranda looked at her boyfriend's demeanor to see if anything had changed. He slipped his arm around her waist. "What are you doing down here? Going to see the old lady?"

"Yep," Ben laughed.

"I got in yesterday and went to see her. House still smells like…"

"Peppermint," Ben and his friend said at the same time.

Kahlia turned to Miranda. "Are you meeting her for the first time?"

"I sure am."

"You must be very special."

"I like to think that I am," Miranda answered, not sure if the comment was meant to be as offhanded as it sounded.

"You are, baby," Ben responded.

"I knew it. Benji doesn't bring anyone to meet Grandma Z," Kahlia laughed to herself.

"Oh really?" Miranda said.

"Yeah, so just be yourself," Kahlia told her. "Grandma Z is extremely cool. I'm sure she'll love you."

Miranda exhaled. "Thank you. I needed that."

"What?!" Ben screeched. "I've been saying that for the last week."

"Well, it sounds better coming from me," Kahlia told him. The women cracked up. "I gotta get going, Warren."

"When are you leaving town?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow night. When you guys finished, y'all should come through Mickey's." Ben said that was a good idea. "Aye, remember that time you tried couch-surfing down Mick's stairs?" Miranda raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Miranda. You heard right." Ben started to say something and Kahlia held up her hand. "This idiot-"

"And Mickey!" Ben objected.

"Yes, those idiots decided to couch-surf down the front stairs of a house. Mickey broke his arm and this one broke his foot."

They all laughed. "Idiots," Miranda said shaking her head. "Well, kids do stupid stuff."

"Oh no!" Kahlia laughed. "They were adults. Grown men."

Miranda put her hand over her face. "I've never been embarrassed about that story until now," Ben said. "Thank you, Kahlia."

"You should!" Kahlia told him. Her phone rang. "Oh, shoot. I'll talk to y'all later?" The old friends hugged again. "Miranda, it was nice to meet you."

Ben and Miranda kept walking. On the porch, he kissed her softly. "What was that for?"

"To calm your nerves."

"That wasn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't nearly as nervous as I am now."

"I can tell. You're clutching me like you're scared half to death."

"Because I'm remembering that you said you'd brought other… people to meet your grandmother, but Kahlia made it seem like I'm like the first one," Miranda said in a low voice, not wanting to get heard. Ben blushed. "Exactly. So now the hives are back."

He touched her face. "I was only trying to get you to relax."

She ran her tongue along the top row of her teeth. "You failed."

"Obviously I failed," he said quickly. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Yeah… whatever."

"Listen, baby. You're special and you're the woman I love. I want you to meet my grandmother because I want you to know just how much you mean to me." Miranda smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay." They both took deep breaths as he touched the door handle and ushered Miranda inside, stepping in the house behind her. They were right. The house smelled of peppermint. "Grandma! We're here."

"It's about damn time," the older woman said coming around the corner. Behind her was an older gentleman. "Benji, my baby. So glad you finally got around to seeing your old granny."

He smiled. "Hey, Grandma."

"You look hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Always," Ben answered hugging his grandmother.

"And you must be Miranda," the woman said clapping her hands.

"Yes, ma'am," Miranda answered breaking away from Ben. She stepped toward the woman who had her outstretched. Miranda hugged her.

"Jeez, you are beautiful. C'mon and help me in the kitchen. Clint, you and Benji can start setting up the table."

"Of course, dear," the man called Clint said. Miranda looked back at Ben who hadn't said much of anything.

In the kitchen, Miranda did everything that she was told. "You can cook?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am," Miranda said.

"Because you know my sugar dumpling loves to eat." Miranda had to laugh. She knew that. Ben had already eaten the rest of the spaghetti from last night for breakfast even though they'd been on their way her. She told her this. "Yeah, I had to buy twice as much food when he went from middle school to high school. He joined the football team and all he did was eat. I almost went broke." Miranda giggled. She realized that she loved hearing about the Ben that she didn't know. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"About six months."

"Hmm. So why'd it take him so long to bring you here?"

Miranda stammered. "I-I don't know."

"How much do you two know about each other?"

"I suspect as much as two people can know about each other in six months."

"Have you slept with him?"

Miranda picked up a spoon and stuck it violently in the macaroni salad. "I don't think…"

"I assume that's a yes." Miranda struggled to give a rebuttal, but she came up speechless. "You see, I waited for my wedding day to lay down with a man." She pulled up the last of the fried chicken from the pan. "Back in my day, we'd wait because we valued our bodies. Makes me wonder if you really love him if you're giving away your body before marriage. I'm also assuming that he's not the first."

Miranda had had enough. "My body doesn't determine what I bring to the table with Ben. We have a great relationship."

"Mmmhmm. I believe met one of his girlfriends just two months into their courtship."

"And look how that ended," Miranda said under her breath. She regretted it as soon as she said it. Ben's previous relationship had left him heartbroken and insecure. She sighed. "I mean, I told him to be sure that me meeting the most important woman in his life was what he wanted. I know how close you two are."

"You said that?" The older woman asked, squinting.

"Yes, of course." Miranda told her while smiling slowly.

After that, the woman seemed to soften. "You know I took him in when my daughter and her husband died, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"He's the only grandchild I have. And I don't stand for just anyone being in his life."

"Tha-that makes sense," Miranda stuttered. "He's a really great guy. You raised him well."

"And she's not just anyone, Grandma," Ben said coming into the kitchen. He moved behind Miranda without touching her. "I love her."

"Does he make you happy, Miranda?" The elder asked Miranda. The question caught her so off-guard that she didn't respond immediately. "Is that a no?"

"No, no, sorry. He, uh…" Miranda's voice trailed off. "He makes me very, very happy." Ben kissed her cheek.

"Good. Let's eat," Ben's grandmother said.

"Wait, Grandma, can I talk to you for a second?" The woman nodded. "Baby, can you take some food to the table?"

"Sure thing," Miranda said picking up two bowls. In the dining room, Miranda stood next to the table, pretending to straighten things up, but really she was listening to the conversation in the kitchen.

"What's this guy doing here, Grandma?" Ben asked.

"He's a-a-a friend. A good friend," his grandmother answered.

"And you didn't mention him to me before that you two were together? You just let me show up and he's _here_?"

"Baby, listen, I wanted to tell you about him, but I know how you felt about your grandfather."

"You're dating?"

"We're keeping company."

Clint walked into the dining room. "Are they talking about me?" He asked making Miranda jump.

She nodded. "I think so."

"The boy's not happy is he?"

"No, he's not." She turned around to look at the man. "You're not a good man?"

"I'm a great man. Zora wouldn't have it any other way." They chuckled. "But his grandfather was my best friend."

"Ohhh," Miranda said. "Oh. Oh."

"Zora and I have always had good chemistry, so it just felt right that we got together after Billy died."

"When did he die?"

"Six years ago."Miranda nodded. "But we just recently made it an official kind of thing."

They grew quiet as the voices next to them became louder. "Benji! Calm down, you're overreacting!"

"I'm not."

"You know Clint's a good man."

"And what about the way you just treated Miranda?" Miranda and Clint shared a look.

"She knows I didn't mean it."

"She was in hives because she was so nervous and I told her she had nothing to worry about and then you literally interrogate her and her sexuality!"

Miranda smiled. "That's my man," she said to the older man. He nodded.

"Calm down, baby," Ben's grandmother pleaded. Miranda could practically hear Ben fuming.

"No!" Ben yelled.

Miranda took a deep breath and knocked on the kitchen door. "Come in," Zora said sweetly.

"Ben, can I, uh, talk to you for a second?" Miranda asked stepping over the threshold.

"Yes, talk to him, please," Zora insisted. She picked up a bowl of chicken and the plate of bread. "And you know I didn't mean any harm, right?"

"I know," Miranda answered. A smile crept across Zora's face as she went into the dining room.

"Can you believe her? Dating Pop's best friend?"

"Baby, listen. I can't pretend to know how you're feeling, but look at your Grandma, she looks so happy and Clint seems like a really good guy."

Ben sighed deeply. "He is."

"Then?" She moved to her boyfriend and put her arms on his shoulders.

"I guess… I just don't like to think that she's replacing Pop with Clint."

"She's not."

"Miranda is right," Zora said coming back into the room. "I'm not replacing your grandfather. I'm moving on and trying to live my life with someone who I love and who makes my world less lonely."

"And he also loves her," Miranda added. Zora nodded.

"Fine," Ben said looking at his grandmother. "Fine." He kissed Miranda quickly.

The four of them sat down to dinner and ate, the conversation staying light and easy. When dessert was over, Clint asked: "So what are you kids up to tonight?"

"Yeah, are y'all driving back? Or going over to Mickey's?" The oldest woman asked. She scratched her silver hair.

"Yeah, we'll run up in there before we have to head back. But I see your hedges need trimming, so I'll do that before we leave."

"No need, young sir, I got it," Clint said nodding in Ben's direction.

Miranda waited for Ben to blow up. Instead he said: "Thanks, Clint." Clint nodded. "Well, okay then, we'll head to the party for a bit, swing back here for some more pie and be on our way," Ben said. "Sound good to you, babe?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes." The younger couple walked to the door. Miranda turned to Ben's grandmother. "I know we'll see you after the party, but I just want to say thank you for inviting me and I've had a really good time."

Zora turned to Ben. "She's great, grandson! I approve," she said in a low voice. Ben put his hand around her waist Miranda finally exhaled.


	18. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Ben's phone rang once. He sat up and reached over to his nightstand to see who it was. His face lit up when he saw his wife's face flash across the screen. "Please tell me you're coming back tonight," he said foregoing a greeting.

"Hi, husband, how are you?" Miranda said.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you and all that, but, sweetie, when are you coming back?"

"It's been one day, Benjamin Warren," she said with a laugh.

He lowered his voice. "A week is just too long."

"Aww, I miss you, too." They continued their conversation. "How's my baby?"

"I'm doing okay," he said with a smile. She sucked her teeth. "Oh, you mean your teenage daughter?"

"Yes."

"She's good."

"Make sure she comes out of her room and that you're checking up on her."

"It's not my first day parenting without you, Miranda," he reminded her. She laughed and said that she knew. "And I just ordered pizza, so it should lure her out of her room for a spell."

"Good. And did she tell you about the thing that's happening Wednesday night?"

He stretched. "What thing, babe?"

"The father-daughter dance at her school. Ben, didn't she tell you? I told her to tell you. And I emailed you."

"I don't read your emails, Chief," he told her sitting up.

"That's why there's probably no milk in the fridge now."

He made a face. She was so right. "Look, what's this about a father-daughter dance?" He asked. She started to explain. "So why didn't she tell me?"

"You gotta ask her, baby. But she's really excited about it."

"I'll talk to her."

"Good."

"So where are you right now?" He asked, putting one hand behind his head while running the other around the band of his sweatpants.

"Um, on my way to a networking event."

"Well, that killed the mood." He rolled out of the bed, left the room and went down the stairs.

"Was there a mood?" She asked him.

He nodded: "Yes. There was and you ruined it." She laughed and it was like music to his ears. He often told her that he married just for that—her laugh. It never failed to put a smile on his face, even when he was mad at her. His phone beeped. Another call was coming through. It was the pizza being delivered. "Miranda, I have another call." He sprang off the bed and headed down the stairs.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get out of this meeting."

"I'll be waiting by the phone like a lovesick pup."

"So dramatic," his wife said. "Feed my child."

"Who's gonna feed me?" Ben went to the door and opened it. He paid the deliverer and took the pizza.

"Get off of my phone."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she said while disconnecting the call.

"Tyra!" Ben called from the bottom of the stairs. He waited a few seconds and called her again.

"Yes, father!" She yelled from her room.

"Get down here, child."

Tyra appeared at the top of the stairs, "Yes?"

"Come here," he said watching his carbon copy walk toward him. The girl scratched the back of her leg with her opposite foot. He jerked his head toward the kitchen. She raced down the rest of the steps. "Food's here."

"Good. I'm starving." She blew by him and grabbed two slices of pizza.

"So you're not going to get a plate?"

"Right." She took the plate that he was holding out. "Dad, this is Styrofoam."

"Don't tell your mother, but I don't want to do dishes."

"Neither do I." Father and daughter laughed. "Can I take this upstairs?" She grabbed a bottle of water and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"No, we can enjoy a meal together." Tyra scrunched up her face and sat down.

"But I have homework," she argued. She was a good negotiator when she really wanted something.

He cocked his head to the side. He was just as good. "It's Friday. Do your homework on Sunday."

"As my parent, that's what you're encouraging me to do?"

"I told Tuck to do that all of the time."

"And that's why he barely scraped up the grades to go to college." They cracked up again; Ben held the side of the table as he laughed.

"Fine, go."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." His daughter grabbed another slice of pizza and moved to the door. "Why didn't you tell me about the father-daughter dance?"

Tyra made a slight noise and turned around. "Because I don't want to go."

She left the kitchen and he listened for her bedroom door to close.

Back in his bedroom, Ben tried to stay up and wait for his wife to call. She was on the East coast and the three-hour time difference was a pain. He dozed off.

The next afternoon, Ben went to this daughter's room before he left for work. "Good morning, daughter dearest."

"Gres," she said with her head buried into a pillow. He reminded her that he was on call for the night. She was going to a party with her friends and he told the seventeen year old to be in the house by eleven o'clock since it was Saturday and to text him as soon as she got in. "Mmkay."

"What's that?"

She picked her head up and looked at him with one eye open. "Yes, sir."

"Have fun. Be safe. Be smart. And I love you."

"Okay, I love you, too."

He left the house and got a call from Miranda as he walked into the Grey Sloan Memorial. "Hello," she said, her voice sounding like music to his ears.

"Hey, baby."

"Sorry I didn't call."

"It's no big thing. Are you having a good time?" He asked sincerely. Miranda being Chief of Surgery meant long hours and days of not doing what they'd dedicated their lives to do—cutting. But at this weeklong conference, she would be able to take a step back from being wife and mother and hone her skills of being a Chief.

"Yes, I am."

"You were wrong."

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked accusingly. He chuckled softly. She never liked to be wrong. "About what?"

"Tyra doesn't want to go to the dance."

"Since when?"

"Since I—I'll be right there," he said to someone begging for his attention. "Since I asked her yesterday."

"She does, Ben. Ask her again."

"I don't know. Ty seemed pretty adamant." Ben walked into his office. As Head of Ortho at the hospital, he was given his own office. He put Miranda on hold as he changed into his scrubs. "She definitely sounded like someone I know very well." Miranda laughed and he imagined that she was blushing. "But I'll do it. I mean, if she wants to go, I would love to take her."

"Good."

Someone knocked on his door. "I gotta go. I'll text you."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you, too."

By ten o'clock that night, Ben was struggling. And he told his assistant that he was going home for an hour or two and to call him in case of an emergency. Thanks to Miranda, they didn't live too far from the hospital and so he was home in less than fifteen minutes. He opened the door and dropped his keys on the table before going upstairs. There was music coming from Tyra's room. He'd gotten a text and a picture that let him know that she'd gotten home and that she was safe. He lifted his hand to knock on the slightly open door when he heard: "You told him you didn't want to go?" He knew that voice, Rebecca, Tyra's best friend.

"Yeah, because I don't," Tyra said unconvincingly.

"Girl, you're lying. You do," another voice piped up. He knew that one, too. Ellis was Tyra's other best friend. "At least your dad _can_ go with you."

"El, do not play the dead dad card right now," Rebecca said making the other two girls laugh. "Nathan is taking you. And he's practically your dad anyway."

"Exactly," Ellis said. "And your uncle is taking you. So, Ty should go with her dad."

"He probably won't ask again and I am not bringing it up," Tyra said stubbornly. "I don't want to be a glitch his schedule or whatever. He's Chief of Ortho. And he's as busy as ever." Ben could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"Then I'll tell him and ask him for you," Ellis said. There was a short silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GIVE ME THAT!" Ben listened carefully and resisted the urge to burst into the room. "Are you calling my dad?!"

"Are you calling her dad?!" Rebecca asked. Ellis didn't answer.

His phone started to ring loudly, a poppy and obnoxious Jackson 5 song blared from the device. Tuck. Ben was definitely going to pay him back. "Dad! Is that you or is that a robber or something?"

Ben peeked into the room. "Yeah, it's… me," he said stepping into the room.

Tyra averted her eyes. "Hi, dad."

"Hi, Dr. Warren," Ellis and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Are you, uh, ladies staying over?" He asked. "I think we have some ice cream and pie in the kitchen. "

"No, w-we were just leaving," Rebecca said. "We were going to catch a cab."

Ben shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'll take you." He couldn't have his daughter's best friends out at this time of night.

"Thank you," Rebecca said. The girls put on their shoes and he walked into the hall.

"Tyra, are you coming?" Ben asked his daughter. He looked at her for the first since getting home. Her brown eyes matched his. She nodded.

On their way back home, Ben stopped at a diner to grab some ice cream. He stopped the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Can I get some, too?"

"Of course, Tyra. Stop being so weird. Let's go." In the shop, they walked to the counter. Tyra scanned the various types of dessert.

"Can I help you two?" The cashier asked.

"Hi," his daughter said brightly. And even with makeup on, she still looked like his eleven-year old. Ben almost hugged her. "I'm going to have two scoops of cake batter and he's going to have two scoops of vanilla with peanuts and chocolate sauce."

"Oh, so you think you know me, little girl?" He said nudging her.

"Yes."

"No, you don't."

"Okay, so what are you going to have?" She said turning to him. "Peanuts and chocolate drizzle on…"

"Vanilla ice cream," they said together. Tyra laughed as Ben shook his head. They got their ice cream.

"Can we sit for a little while or do you have to get back to the hospital?" _Ouch_ , he thought. "I mean, it's okay if we have to go."

"Of course we can," he said sighing.

They sat down in a booth. "Sorry," she said as they ate their cones.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked as ice cream dripped onto his fingers.

"I know you heard what we said earlier. What I said earlier." He shrugged. He let her keep talking. "I do want to go to the dance," she said taking a bite out of the bottom of her cone.

"I know."

"Mom told you?"

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you push?"

"I've learned not to push the women I live with," he said laughing softly. Tyra laughed, too. "So. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"For?"

"A dress, Tyra Elena."

"For the dance?"

"You are definitely your mother's daughter. Yes, girl." She made a face and it was like looking in a mirror. "I would love to take you shopping for a dress for the dance."

"You and me? Shopping?"

"It's not the strangest concept ever,' Ben said to his daughter. They talked a little more and finished their ice cream. Ben was surprised at how little he knew about his teenage daughter. She was playing the oboe in high school—was that even a real instrument? And she had a boyfriend. That he knew, but what he didn't know was that they'd been together for five months. Back home, Ben unlocked the door and the two of them trudged up the stairs. He hugged Tyra and kissed her forehead. Ben called his wife and put her on speakerphone, laying the phone next to him: "I'll say it, our daughter is amazing."

"I know that. Glad you've finally caught on."

"So, we're going to the dance."

Miranda squealed. "I wish I could be there."

"We'll take lots of pictures," Tyra said standing in the doorway.

"Hi, baby!" Miranda said. Tyra moved closer to the bed and sat down next to her father.

"Mommy! Dad's weird," she said. The three of them laughed.

Ben grabbed his daughter and put her in a headlock. "I have your daughter in a headlock."

"Let my baby go before I hang up on you," Miranda said chuckling.

"Fine," Ben said.

"And he's going to help me find a dress," Tyra continued.

"Your dad has excellent taste," Miranda assured her. "And a huge spending limit."

"Hey!" Ben laughed.

The next day the two of them went shopping. Ben roamed around the large dress store behind his daughter. Tyra turned to him and held up a dress. He furrowed his brow. She giggled. "Good. I hate this one, too."

"Then why'd you…?"

"That was a test. Mom said you had excellent taste, so I had to make sure."

"I picked her, didn't I?'

"She picked you."

"Who told you that? Did she tell you that?" Tyra shook her head and held up another dress. "Not bad. Not quite feeling the color though."

She picked up a similar one. "I like this one."

"It's nice."

"You don't like it," she said holding it up to her body.

"Dark green is… okay."

"That means 'no'." She put the dress back. Twenty minutes later, she had three dresses in a 'maybe' pile that Ben was holding. "I need a 'definite,' daddy." She was getting frustrated and he didn't like seeing her like this. "I'm going to try these on."

"Okay, Ty."

She tried on the dresses and while they were all decent, none of them were worthy of buying especially at the prices on the tag.

She put them back and they were at square one. "How about you go and get something to eat?" Ben suggested.

"Okay," she agreed. While she was gone, he scoured the large warehouse-like store.

He picked out a few he knew she'd like, a few he liked and two that had several of 'the perfect dress' requirements. She came back. "Back to it!" She clapped her hands. Ben gestured to the piles of dresses.

"Start with the maybes and then move to the definites."

"Why can't I start with the—"

"Whatever you want." Tyra smiled, happy to get her. Ben shook his head, happy to let her. She tried on the first one. "Wow, I really like that one."

"You're only saying that because you picked it out."

He nodded and looked around for someone to validate his statement. He saw a woman passing by with her two children. "Excuse me, how does my daughter look in that dress?"

"You pretty," one of the children said.

The woman agreed. "Yes, Steph, it is a very pretty dress. Looks good on you."

"See?" He asked.

When Tyra tried on the second 'definite' dress, Ben looked at her, tearing up. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe this was his little girl. "Dad?" He licked his lips. "Are you okay?"

"You look so beautiful, baby."

"I do! This is the one," she said twirling around in the mirror.

They paid for the dress and went back home. The night of the dance, Ben and Tyra got dressed. He'd found a tie and handkerchief that matched her dress almost perfectly. She walked down the stairs, a vision in a floor-length dandelion-colored dress. A lot of her back was out, but not too much and that pleased Ben. He looked down at her feet. She was wearing Converses. "Uh, where are your shoes, daughter?"

"They hurt. I'm going to put them on before we go into the place." He laughed. "You look handsome dad."

"Thank you, baby. You look so beautiful."

"Let's take a selfie."

"Wha—okay." They took a few pictures and were on their way.

As Ben got out to open the door, Tyra put on her shoes. He helped her out of the car. He always showed her mother respect and treated her like a queen. He tried to show his daughter what she should expect from a significant other, from any man. Tyra linked her arm with his and they walked inside. The music was vibrating the wall. "Daddy! You love this song."

"How do you know?" He said as they found their seats. They were sitting at the same table as Ellis and Nathan and Rebecca and her uncle. Ben shook hands with the men and watched the girls hug. They ran to another group of their friends. "They all look beautiful," Ben said while picking up the glass in front of him.

"Yes, they really do," Rebecca's uncle, Thomas, said.

"I'm overwhelmed. I've known Ellis and Rebbeca since the girls… since they were infants," Ben told the other men.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, I mean, I can't believe they'll be seniors next year," he said with a strong New Zealand accent.

Tyra came back to the table alone. "Want to dance, sir?" She said holding out her hand to him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he answered. The two of them got up and hit the floor. "Thank you for allowing me to escort you here tonight."

"Thank you for asking me again," she said. "And thanks for coming, daddy. I really didn't want to miss this."

The continued to dance. "If I'm slacking in the dad department..."

"You're not," Tyra whispered fiercely cutting him off. "I just get mad sometimes when we don't get to spend time together."

"You have to let me know," he said. "I don't want to miss your last years as my little girl."

She smiled as he spun her. "I thought you said I'd always be your little girl."

"So long as you know," Ben chuckled. After the song ended, they sat down at the table. He spent the rest of the night enjoying this special time with his daughter without his wife having to be the buffer and conversation-starter. He looked at Tyra as she gabbed animatedly with her friends. She was nearly grown. He needed to take advantage of the time they had to spend together before she went off to college and had no time to spend with him _and_ he couldn't force her to. He pulled her out onto the dance floor as the DJ announced that it was the last song of the night. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes!" She said as he spun her. When they were face to face again, Tyra said: "A bunch of people want to go out after this. Is… that okay?"

Ben twisted his lips. "I don't know, Ty… it's a school night," he said. He held his breath, not wanting to hear her reaction. Was he being too uptight?

"I told them you'd say that," Tyra said with a wide smile.

Ben chuckled. "You really think you know me," he said.

"I do. That's how I knew you were going to say that. "

"Because that's what your mother would say," he told her over the loud music. He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

When they got back to the house, they each went to their separate rooms. Ben woke up at two o'clock in the morning and moseyed down the stairs. He heard a pan sizzling. "You're up," Tyra said as she flipped something in the pan.

"Me? You're up," he said sitting down at their island.

"I get up sometimes in the middle of the night." She put a sandwich on a plate. "I get hungry."

He was the same way. He'd have a bowl of cereal or make a quick sandwich before going back to bed. "So this is where all of the food goes." They laughed together. "What are you making?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Care to share?" Father and daughter sat at the marbled island and ate. "So your mother will be back tomorrow," Ben told Tyra.

"Already?" Tyra said taking a bite of her half of the sandwich. Ben nodded. They were quiet for a long time. "It was good spending time with you this week, dad."

Ben was taken aback. He'd been thinking the same thing, but he hadn't wanted to freak her out. It had been a lot of fun. "Yeah. We should do it more often."

"Right! Without mom."

"That would piss her off," he laughed.

"It really would! She'd get so mad."

Ben watched his daughter put her plate in the sink and start to wash the dishes. "I'll wash them."

"You hate washing dishes."

"I know, but you did make the sandwich." She nodded. "Goodnight, baby."

"'Night, dad."


	19. What Happens in Minnesota

**What Happens in Minnesota**

Five women sat at a bar inside of the airport. "Okay, ladies, a toast," Callie said. She held up her glass and the other surgeons did the same thing. "To Minnesota!"

"To Minnesota!" The other women repeated.

Arizona spoke up: "And let's remember, what happens in Minnesota…"

"Stays in Minnesota," Maggie finished. They all laughed.

"Um, there will not be anything happening in Minnesota for me except this conference," Miranda said. She was the Chief of Surgery and along with some of the heads of several of her departments, she was waiting in the airport for their flight to a surgical convention three states away.

"Boo!" Maggie said throwing a peanut at her friend. April watched with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Hey! I am a married woman. The only godly woman of this bunch."

Callie rolled her eyes at her best friend. "And you're the only godly one in your marriage," Callie whispered.

"Don't start," Miranda told her friend.

"I have a right to be angry, as do you. I wish you would get angry."

Miranda gritted her teeth. "I will react the way I feel comfortable."

On the plane, Miranda and Callie sat next to each other. Any other time Miranda would have enjoyed it, but this time, she wished they were sitting separately. "It's been a month since you found out, Miranda. You should—"

"Damn it, girl. I'm still processing. He's… he's my husband, okay? What do you want me to do? Throw it all away?"

Callie raised her chin. "I suppose not, but I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Miranda said. She wondered if her friend had caught her lie. She wasn't happy. She hadn't been for some time, but she didn't know if she wanted to give up nearly fifteen years of marriage to Tucker Jones. He was her first love, the only man to grab her heart. She'd recently found out that he'd been cheating on her and while she was trying to take the news in stride, inside she was spiraling. She gave her friend a smile to distract her.

"Okay," Callie said.

A few hours later, they were off of the plane and checking into their respective hotel rooms. At dinner, Callie proposed another toast: "This is the first time we're all away on a 'business trip' together." The ladies laughed, rocking their booth.

"Hey! Hey now! We are here for business," Miranda told them. She looked around the table.

"Yes, but like we said before, 'what happens in Minnesota, stays here'. And I haven't been _happened_ in a long time," April said taking a long swig of her beer.

Her best friend, Arizona, cracked up. "Same here." Maggie and Callie nodded sympathetically.

They all looked at Miranda. She pushed back her hair. "I'm not saying I haven't and I'm not saying I have."

"She hasn't," Callie admitted for her. Three of the other four women cracked up.

"So what are we saying?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," April said. "Because I'm trying to have a good time."

"We're here for work," Miranda warned.

"That's why the conferences stop at six o'clock so we can let loose and have a good time," Arizona countered. The women continued to eat and drink. "How about we all make a pact?"

"That we all get pregnant at 16?" Miranda asked in a voice that mimicked that of a teenage girl. Everyone laughed.

"No," Arizona continued. "We make a pact to have a good time and get a little wild and have a lot of fun."

Maggie nodded, tipsy. "And to take advantage of any opportunities that come our way."

"Here, here!" Callie said raising her glass. Miranda caught her best friend staring at Arizona over the top of her glass. "Chief, are you in?"

Miranda looked around the table. Each woman, level-headed and brilliant, was also unlucky in love. Maggie had been dating a resident and that had gone south quickly. "C'mon, Chief, we need this."

April, had been dating a paramedic, but they'd broken up when she'd rejected his proposal. "Yes, all of us. Especially me."

And Arizona jumped from woman to woman, while never really feeling satisfied with any of them. "It's just a weekend, nothing long-term or permanent."

Callie spoke next: "Girl, we can all get laid and loved up and go back to Washington feeling good." She'd just ended a year-long relationship with her redheaded girlfriend.

And with Miranda, while she was the only married one, she was also the most dejected and sex-deprived. Tucker hadn't touched her in so long so most nights she found herself alone, touching herself. Not happy about being alone, but not unhappy about apart from her cheating husband. "Why the hell not?"

Miranda sauntered out of her last session and sat on a sofa in the hall. She kicked off her heels and pulled a pair of Crocs out of her bag. Her feet were killing her. "Long day?" A deep voice said.

"Too damn long," Miranda said quickly. "I mean, it was just long enough." She laughed while looking to her side where the voice had come from. The owner of the voice was very handsome, brown-skinned with short, black hair.

"Did you just come from 'Maintenance of Certification in Anesthesiology'?" He asked rubbing his face. Miranda shook her head. "Good. It was so redundant."

"So… it was boring," she said making him laugh. "That's what you get for choosing to be in the gas company." The both of them laughed louder. She held her stomach. "I'm Miranda Bailey, Chief of Surgery at—"

"Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital," he finished.

She jerked her head back and looked at him. "Do you work at the hospital?"

It was his turn to shake his head. "N-no, I'm from Seattle Pres. Our hospitals have collaborated a few times. I'm Ben Warren." He stuck his hand out and she took it, pumping it a couple of times before letting go.

"Hello, Benjamin."

"So, what are the chances of us meeting in Minnesota?" He asked.

"Very likely. Since we're at a convention for doctors." She raised an eyebrow at him as her phone rang. It was Callie. She held up a finger to Ben, turning her back on him. "Hey, girl."

"Hey! So Arizona and I are thinking that we all should go out tonight to this bar we heard about. Are you in?" Callie asked.

"I suppose so. We said that thing last night, so I guess we have to," Miranda chuckled. She ended the call and turned back around sure that the good-looking guy would be gone. He was still there.

"What are you doing later?" Ben asked.

"Why?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I want to take you to dinner," he said.

"What!?" She turned to him fully.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight," he repeated slowly. She stared at him. He was completely insane and totally serious. Why would she agree? She didn't know the man at all. She told him this. "You know you want to."

"If I wanted to, I would have said yes."

"So?"

"No, thanks. I'm actually going out with friends," she said sternly. "So I'm good." She looked up to see Maggie walking by.

Maggie stopped and sat next to Miranda. "Hey, Chief."

Miranda gestured to her friend. "Here's a single gal. Ask her to dinner."

Ben opened his mouth to speak. "Hi, I'm Ben Warren, Anesthesiology."

"Maggie Pierce, Cardio. Um, what did I just walk into?"

"Benjamin here wants to go to dinner; I was telling him he should take you."

He shook his head and looked at Maggie. "Tell your friend to go out with me," he said flashing a smile that made Miranda's heart flutter.

"She has to, we made a pact," Maggie said staring at Miranda.

"I'm sorry, a pact?" Ben said chuckling.

Maggie started to answer. "Yes, we're—"

"Uh! He doesn't need to know all of that," Miranda said cutting her off.

"Then, go with him," Maggie said out of the corner of her mouth. She stood up and waved to both of them.

Two minutes later, Miranda got up and followed her. Ben grabbed his bag and fell into step with her. He sighed loudly to get her attention. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being so pushy, Miranda."

She loved the way his name sounded coming from his lips. "You weren't pushy. I was being stubborn. And kind of rude. But I'm kind of…"

"You don't have to make up something." She started to object. He didn't know the truth. "I just found you attractive and just wanted to spend the evening with a beautiful woman."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She stopped walking. No one ever came right out and said what they were thinking. There was always an agenda. What was his?

"Of course. You're very beautiful."

Miranda grinned widely. "You're exhausting," she told him. He laughed, bumping into her a little. He apologized with a wink.

"I got a smile out of you, maybe I can get a date. How about tomorrow?"

"Look, er, Benjamin. I think you're very nice—"

"And handsome. I'm handsome, right?"

"You are…" She rolled her eyes. "Handsome." He laughed. "But you could have a really decent night in Minnesota rather than hanging out with me. I'm boring."

They walked into the elevator. "You're not boring."

"I'm the Chief of Surgery which means I'm all about rules and protocol. And I'm wearing Crocs for God's sake."

"And you're probably a General surgeon."

"I am! See!"

"If I was a surgeon, I'd probably do General."

She scoffed. "Right. You're flashy. Probably Plastics or Cardio."

He shrugged. The elevator stopped on Miranda's floor and Ben held the elevator door for her. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She made a face and turned away from him and kept walking. "I don't even have your number!" He said as the doors closed. In her room, she got changed and met up with the rest of the girls in the lobby of the hotel.

"So where are we going?" April asked.

"Bailey got asked out today," Maggie squealed, unable to hold out any longer. Everyone turned to Miranda and her face grew hot. She'd kill that girl. They circled her. "Yep, and he was fine, too."

"I tried to get you to go with him," Miranda muttered.

"He only had eyes for you," the cardio surgeon said smirking. April, Arizona and Callie laughed. She waved them off.

They walked through the parking lot to the two cars that they rented. Callie and Miranda rode together. "Did you give him your number at least?"

"No," Miranda huffed. "I'm a married woman."

"We made a promise this week that we'd have a great time."

"I am. I'm having a ball," Miranda replied dully.

"Look, going out with whoever he is doesn't have to mean the-the end of your marriage or the beginning of a real relationship."

The Chief twisted her lips to the side. In the lounge, they sang and danced and drank and Miranda found herself finally letting loose. She danced with random guys, putting her hips against them, letting them buy her drinks and then moving on to the next guy. Back at their table, when it was her turn to watch the bags, Miranda swayed to the music, her eyes closing momentarily. "Chief?"

"April, for the last time, you can call me—" Miranda opened her eyes and saw Ben standing in front of the table. "Are you kidding me?"

"I promise, I didn't, like, follow you," Ben said. He gestured to an empty spot at the table. She nodded and he sat down. "I was with my buddies and we bumped into, um, Maggie?"

"I hope you asked her out instead."

"No, I literally bumped into her. Spilled her drink and everything."

"I hope y'all bought her another one."

"My boy, Alex, is buying her one now."

"Y'all sound a little clumsy to be doctors."

"You got jokes!" He exclaimed as Miranda smiled. "See?"

"See what?" She asked looking around.

"Why won't you let me take you out?"

"We're already out," she countered.

"I know a chill spot. We can leave right now."

He smiled. "I thought you said tomorrow, Benjamin?"

"So, you've agreed?"

"No. No. No. I'm just saying—I don't know what I'm saying."

"She's saying yes!" Callie exclaimed falling into the chair on the other side of Miranda. "Hi, I'm Torres. And Miranda, here, is my best friend. And, yes."

Ben laughed. "You ladies are very funny."

"And you are very sexy," Callie replied. She wiggled her eyebrows at Miranda. "I can watch the stuff if you two want to hit the dance floor."

"No, I'm fine right here," Miranda said quickly. Ben nodded and they watched Callie leave the table. "I'm married." She took a sip of her drink and glanced in the direction of her company. Why did she just say that? Why couldn't she talk to a man without feeling guilty or like she was stepping out on a husband who'd already stepped out on her?

Ben inhaled and licked his lips. "Well, I'm not." Miranda got the courage to look him in his eyes. "I'm not saying marry me. I just want to grab good food with a good-looking woman," he said.

"But why waste your time with me when I'm…," her voice trailed off as she searched for the right word. "Unavailable."

"I doubt it will be a waste," he responded smoothly. "But if you really don't want to, I won't bring it up again. I don't want to seem like I'm suffocating you. We only have a few nights in this crazy city; I was just trying to make it enjoyable." He started to stand up. Then, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Miranda's skin grew hot and she fingered the spot where his lips had touched her skin. He walked away. She closed her eyes, almost wanting to curse herself. She grabbed the purses that were next to her and rushed after him. In the darkness and bright lights, she lost him. She circled a little and walked back to the table that the surgeons had been using. Miranda put the bags down and looked out onto the floor, trying to cheer up.

April and Arizona came back to the table. Arizona hugged Miranda sloppily: "Whew! I think we should call it a night before this one ends up in some random's room."

"I thought that was the point," Miranda and April said at the same time. The three of them cracked up.

A fast song started to play and April jumped up. "Are you all right?" Arizona said nudging the General surgeon. Miranda nodded. "Then why do you look like that?"

"I just pushed away a really hot, really available and a seemingly perfect guy," Miranda confessed while scrunching up her face.

"Call him," Arizona said simply.

"I don't have a number. I don't even know what floor he was on."

"Ask the front desk."

"Then I become the aggressor, chasing down a man."

"But you never know where it could go."

"I'm married. It's not going anywhere."

Arizona turned to her fully. "Your marriage is over."

Miranda gritted her teeth and swallowed hard. Arizona told her that she could go dancing and that she would watch the bags, but Miranda shook her head. She didn't feel like doing much of anything. Half an hour later, they were on their way back to the hotel. The crew grabbed some fast food and headed to their different rooms that were spread out on the same floor. In her room, Miranda picked up her phone and called her husband. She hung up before he answered. He wouldn't call back, wouldn't even wonder why she'd called in the first place. With that thought, Miranda went to sleep. The next two days were filled with conference after conference. She spent one night in her room, relaxing. And the next night, she went to dinner with her friends and then watched as they went out partying while she answered the emails accumulating in her inbox. During one of her breaks from work, she remembered Ben. She hadn't seen him around at all. It was almost as if he was a figment of her imagination. But how could she have imagined that smile and his voice? It was all too clear. He was probably avoiding her; she'd pushed him away. If the roles were reversed, she'd be doing the same thing. She swallowed and put her work on the other bed in the room. She called Tucker again, counting the rings until he answered or until the call went to voicemail. On ring number seventeen, he answered. "Hello?" His voice was groggy.

"I know you're not asleep," she said, annoyed.

"I didn't say I was," he replied in a snarky tone. "What do you want?"

His response made her cringe. She rolled her eyes. "Look, Tucker, I was just calling to say that…" She didn't know what to tell her husband.

"That what, Mandy?" She shuddered as he used her nickname. "I gotta go."

"I think I met someone else," she told him even though she wasn't all that certain about the truth in her statement. She just wanted to hear his response.

"What?"

"I met someone here."

"Okay," he said. They were quiet for a long time and Miranda was sure that he'd hung up. "Then I guess our marriage is really over. You're not even going to try." She chuckled lightly and it quickly turned into full-blown laughter. "What's going on over there?"

"I've tried. For a long time."

"It…"

"Save your lie." She heard him make a noise. "Our marriage was over the moment you took your emotions and your sex out of the relationship." The two of them said a few more words and she disconnected the call without saying goodbye. Relief spread through her, up her spine, over her shoulders, to her neck and then to her head. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked around her quiet room and decided she'd had enough. She got dressed, picked up her cell phone and took the elevator down to the first floor. In the lobby, she headed to restaurant located in the hotel. She sat at the bar for a second before ordering a drink. She stirred her lemon drop and stared aimlessly at the screen behind the bar. She heard shouting from behind her and turned around to see a table full of guys. They were all standing up with their fists in the air. One turned around briefly and she saw that it was Ben. _Now or never._ She finished her lemon drop, disregarding the slight burn in her throat. Her feet started moving and pretty soon she was standing right behind him. Another guy at the table noticed her and cleared his throat, getting Ben's attention. He looked in her direction and gave her a slight nod and turned back around. Her heart pounded as she touched his shoulder. "Hey." He moved away from his group and stood in front of her. "Want to grab a drink?"

"You're sure?" He asked. "I thought you were married?" His voice was sharp.

"I… am, but…" She looked away, trying not to tear up.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Ben asked softly. She smiled and nodded. "Want to go somewhere and talk?"

"I have to be up early in the morning so I should stay close."

"My room is on the second floor," he answered with a light chuckle. She raised an eyebrow. He was too much. "Too much?"

"What do you think?"

"What about us going to your room? It's close. It's in your territory…"

"Okay."

As they rode in the elevator, every ding the car made sent chills up her spine. As she put her card up to the lock, she saw Arizona moving through the hall and the unmistakable tattooed arm of Callie stretched out in the doorway. "Well, look at this," she said to them down the hall.

"Oh, I'm just…," Arizona started. Miranda saw the woman blush.

"Borrowing sugar," Callie finished sticking her head into the hallway. "And look at you. Having a male visitor, I see."

"He just needed a Band-Aid," Miranda said feigning truthfulness, blushing just as hard.

"Yes, a Band-Aid," Ben cosigned.

"Don't help," she said over her shoulder at the taller doctor.

The elevator ding made Miranda and Arizona jump. One of the guys from the bar stepped off. "Warren!" He shouted. "Okay, Warren," he said in a sing-songy voice.

"What do you need, Avery?" Ben said putting his hand on Miranda's waist. She froze.

"I'm looking for a redhead, she told me to call her, but there's a number missing."

"What a lush," Arizona said laughing at her best friend. "Let me check that number." The guy said the number out loud. "She's right here." Arizona knocked on the door next to Callie's and April came to it.

She poked her head into the hall. "What is going on?" The guy called Avery walked to her, grinning.

Everyone was quiet. Miranda heard the faints sounds of someone screaming and her body went into doctor mode. The scream became higher pitched. "Did y'all hear…?" There was a loud grunt. "That."

Miranda, Callie, April and Arizona followed the sounds down the long hall. Miranda looked at the numbers on the door. They were coming up to Maggie's room. The sounds enhanced. April giggled. "Someone's busy."

"That's not Maggie, is it?" Arizona asked. The moaning and grunting continued. They stopped in front of a door.

"Oh my God, yes," Callie said. "And I feel like we're violating her privacy." The four ladies laughed as they made their way back to their rooms.

The six doctors milled in the hallway for a second. "Well, goodnight," Avery said and he pulled April into her room.

"Sugar?" Miranda asked her friends making a face.

"Band-Aids?" Callie replied.

"Touché," Miranda said and she opened her door and she and Ben went inside. Inside, Ben looked around. "Sorry, it's messy."

"It looks just like mine," he said. "Can I sit?" She gestured to the desk chair. Miranda sat on the edge of the bed. "So, you're married?"

"For fifteen years."

"Good Lord."

"Yeah." She took off her heels and moved her feet back and forth on the carpet. "But, tonight, I told him it was over."

"Not because of me."

"No! He was—he is cheating on me."

"He must be insane," Ben said rolling the chair in her direction. "I mean, you are gorgeous and you seem like a good time."

"A good time?! Ha!"

"Yeah, I saw you at the lounge last night." He danced a little. "You were getting down."

"Well, that's what happens when I get a drink or two in me." Ben stood up. "Are you leaving?"

He shook his head. "Tonight's our last night in Minnesota."

"Yeah. I know." Miranda said breathily.

Ben sat on the other queen-sized bed. "And then we'll go back to Seattle, back to our respective lives and whatnot."

"True. You'll knock patients out and I'll keep them alive." They laughed and then they were quiet. Minutes passed easily, the silence was uncomfortable and welcoming at the same time. "H-have you enjoyed the conference?"

"It's been… informative."

"Is that code for 'boring'?" She asked with a wide smile, glad that the tension was breaking. She leaned back on her hands and her shirt rose a little. She sat back up.

"So you think I'm handsome?" He said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You said I was handsome."

"I was tipsy."

"Isn't that when the truth really comes out?" Miranda sighed and kicked her leg out at him; he jumped and ended up beside her. _I want to kiss you_ , she thought. "Then do it."

"What's that now?"

"You said you want to kiss me."

"I did not." They looked at each other. "I did?" He nodded. "I did. I do," she admitted.

Ben leaned closer. "Wait." She touched his chest.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

He moved back. Miranda's hand fell on the bed. "That's not why I came up here, Miranda."

"Then…"

"Because I like you. Why is that so hard for you to get your mind around?"

"Because I don't know what I'm doing, Benjamin." She stood up and walked to the window, the chill air calmed her a little. "Because I've been with my husband since I was a teenager and I don't know how to just _be_ with another man."

The anesthesiologist shook his head with a smile. He walked behind her and put his arms on her waist. He turned her around. "I would love to get to know you." Ben leaned in for a second time. "And whatever happens… happens." Miranda's heart pounded in her chest. She settled her arms on his shoulders. Their lips connected and there was a spark.

Miranda and Ben winced. "Guess I shouldn't've rubbed my feet on the carpet."

He cocked his head to the side. "You think?" She kissed him again. A sensation flowed over her body. His lips felt so good and he was rubbing her back, soothing her. She moaned softly as his lips went to her neck, kissing and licking her skin. He laughed. Suddenly, she was embarrassed. She hadn't had a kiss so passionate in such a long time. Ben read her face. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm not laughing at you." Her face was flushed. "Damn it."

"Maybe you should go." Miranda dropped her hands from his shoulders. Ben's hands stayed put.

"No. I mean, I'm just as aroused as you are."

"I'm sure you must have kissed a lot of women."

"Not really and none that made me feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm special." She raised an eyebrow. "I know women like to feel special, but that kiss made me feel like… like we have _something_. Even if it's just some weird chemistry thing. And… I am rambling." Miranda giggled and put her hands back on his shoulders. They shared another kiss—a longer one. Ben pressed his body against hers. She was so turned on. There were so many places that had been untouched and asleep for so long. Ben's kiss woke them all up. And there was so much of Ben that she wanted to touch and feel. Maybe she should just… Miranda pulled away. "Everything okay?" She didn't speak. Instead she took his hand and led him to the bed she'd recently gotten out of. She pulled her shirt off. "Is this…?" He watched her unbuckle her pants and drop them. His eyes widened.

She licked her lips and turned around. "Unhook this for me."

"My pleasure." He unhooked it and kissed her back softly. Miranda got into the bed and stared at Ben, waiting. Her body was throbbing. She'd never been so bold in the bedroom, never been so confident and terrified at the same time. For the first time, she was about to have sex with a man who wasn't Tucker. A man she hardly knew. Was she crazy? What was she doing? This wasn't how women of her age behaved. Wasn't how the Chief of Surgery met men or ended relationships. Miranda touched her naked stomach underneath the covers and was snapped back to reality. This was happening, but what was taking him so long? Wait… he'd said he didn't come up here for _this,_ so maybe it wasn't what he wanted. She wasn't what he wanted. She grabbed the covers to pull them up to her face. Ben undressed quickly and climbed in the bed next to her.

"You have to understand. I, uh, I don't do this—at all. Like at all."

"Of course, you're married," he answered kissing her again.

"So I've never done this before."

"What? Had sex?" He said sarcastically.

"No, had a…" She stopped talking and he waited. "One night stand."

"Oh okay."

Ben pushed back her hair. It was a delicate gesture, one that she appreciated. "I've had sex with one guy in my life. One. And—"

"Shhh, we're not bringing him up, beautiful. He doesn't get to share this moment," Ben said touching her lips. "Can I?" Miranda nodded as his hands trickled across her body, they danced between her legs and she cried out.

"Jesus, Ben!" She shouted.

He smiled. "You called me Ben." Miranda's face grew hot as he slid into her; her body clenched. He groaned. "Shit!" It was her turn to smile. The two of them rocked together. He licked her nipples. She scratched his back and pulled him deeper inside of her. When it was over, Miranda lay on her back and lifted the covers up to her neck. Ben was beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"So you want me stay?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," he said reaching out to her and pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. Miranda closed her eyes, feeling comfortable. When she woke up, Ben was gone. There was a note on her nightstand. It said "I had a great time, Miranda. Call me" with his name and number on it.

After the closing ceremony, Callie, April, Maggie, Arizona and Miranda waited at airport. Callie put her head on Miranda's shoulder. "Long night?" Miranda asked when they were settled on the plane.

"Girl!" Callie responded. "Your Peds doctor is an animal." Miranda laughed. "What about you?"

"Benjamin and I… we mostly just talked."

"Horizontally?" Miranda just smiled and nodded. "Really? How are you feeling about it?"

Miranda moved her head from side to side. "I feel okay."

"Do you have his number? Do you like him? Are you getting divorced?"

"Whoa! I do have his number. I don't know." She sighed. "And I don't know."

"Damn," her best friend said. "I guess everything that happened in Minnesota can't stay in Minnesota."

A month later, Miranda lay in bed. Tucker was "working late". She opened her drawer and pulled out the note Ben had left her in Minnesota. She passed the note from hand to hand, something she did almost every night as she debated whether or not to call Ben. Would he even remember her? It had been so long. Miranda took a deep breath. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. When she got his voicemail, time ticked away as she went back and forth while deciding to leave a message or just hang up. "Uh, hi," she said ending the call. _Uh, hi?_ _That's all you could come up with?_ Miranda thought to herself. She sighed loudly and peeled off her socks, tossing them into the hamper across the room—impeccable aim. Her phone rang and she looked at the number before answering. It was the same ten numbers she'd just punched in. She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi," Ben said mocking her.

Miranda smiled—something her bedroom hadn't seen in a long time. "You got jokes, huh?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I was wondering when you'd call. I almost looked you up online, but then I was like… she'll call."

"Well, you're finally right about something." Miranda and Ben laughed together. "So am I correct in assuming that you remember me?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" _Because I can be quite unforgettable to men,_ she thought. She twisted her lips. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"What?"

"You must have men knocking down your door."

She blushed, glad that he couldn't see her. "Well… I don't know about all of that." They talked a little more, mostly about nothing too important. When she stopped talking, she started thinking. Her mind went back to that night. It seemed like so long ago. Miranda could suddenly feel his fingers between hers and his lips on her skin. She needed it again… and again. "So, you just left me that night in the hotel room."

"No, I fell asleep, too. I was very exhausted." She giggled. "I didn't leave until the morning."

"You didn't have to leave at all."

Ben didn't answer. His breathing matched hers. "I want to see you again." Miranda didn't speak. "Miranda?"

"I'm still married, Benjamin."

"I still don't care." She laughed and it echoed through the room. "I have to see you."

"I don't know."

"I'll come to you."

"No. Um, no. That's not…"

"Text me your address."

"No!" She said. "I mean, I'll come to you." The call was disconnected and Miranda got dressed. She had her hand on the knob as Tucker put his key in the lock. "Oh!"

"Going out?" He asked.

"J-just to the hospital." She sputtered out the first lie she could think of. "I have a patient I need to tend to."

The much taller Tucker nodded. "No surprise there."

Miranda noticed that his shirt was untucked and there was a sweet smell coming from him. She shook her head. "Bye."

Miranda got to Ben's apartment and waited in the lobby for a minute. She was there, but should she be? "Ma'am, do you need any help?" The security guard said.

Miranda pulled in her lips and shook her head. She called Ben. "I'll be right out." Seconds later, he came around the corner with a grin on his face. "Oh my goodness, baby. You are so stunning. You're even more beautiful than I remember." Miranda smiled widely as Ben hugged her and kissed her cheek. She tensed up and swallowed hard. They went to his apartment. "Hey, everything okay?" They sat down on his sofa.

"I don't know if I should be here, Benjamin. My husband is at my… our house. And I don't want to be like him, sneaking around and having an affair and being the kind of woman I despise."

He nodded. "I understand. We don't have to do anything; nothing resembling what happened in Minnesota. We can just leave that there. The two of us can just be and be friends and get to know each other."

Miranda licked her lips. "I'd like that."

"Yeah, so that way when you do start your divorce process and you feel comfortable, we'll fall into something deeper than a one-night stand."

"Like what?"

"A friendship. A relationship."

"What's in it for you?" Miranda asked curiously. There had to be something in it for him. No man wanted a friendship without sex—did they? No man she ever knew.

"Ah, you think I want sex?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Yes!" She said overenthusiastically. "I mean, maybe. Whatever."

He laughed and put his arm around her waist, gripping her hips. "Look, I want you, Miranda." She bit her bottom lip. "I want you physically and emotionally. I want it all. But I will wait."

She spoke softly. "You'll get bored."

"I'll deal."

"There are things I can't offer you outright."

"Woman, don't worry about the sex. It was good, don't get wrong—"

"I'm not just talking about sex."

"Then?" He prodded, kissing her cheek.

"I can't offer you availability or… or commitment."

Ben kissed her lips without warning. It shocked her. A whimper almost escaped her mouth. "I tried to hold back. But I had to taste you again." She gasped. "I will wait. You're worth it, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now do you want a snack? Because I have the munchies," he said releasing her and going to the kitchen. Miranda watched in fascination. She was buying whatever he was selling. Right now, she just needed someone on her side and Ben was the perfect person. She couldn't even believe that if it wasn't for that stupid pact, that she wouldn't have given him a second glance. She owed her friends. And she owed Minnesota. Who knew that such an obscure state could give her another chance at love—at a relationship that she deserved; one she would be happy in. Her mind flashed to Tucker; there was no longer any love between them. She'd get started on those papers as soon as possible. Miranda smiled and turned to get a good look at Ben who was gesturing passionately and talking a million miles a minute. "What are you staring at?"

"Just a guy."

"Come here," he said waving her over. She took off her jacket and walked to him. She slid her arms around his waist; she missed being so close to a man. He kissed the top of her head. Miranda couldn't remember the last time she'd hugged Tucker or the last time he'd kissed her. "So, I can make brownies or a fruit salad. Both have the potential to be really good." She gave him a look.

"Brownies," they said at the same time laughing loudly.

After he whipped up the batter, they sat on his sofa and waited for the dessert to cook. "Miranda, look." Ben put his arm around her and held on tightly. "I don't know why you called. I don't know why you came over, but I am so glad that you did."

She hugged him back and buried her face into his chest. "Me, too."


	20. Nice and Slow

**Nice and Slow**

Miranda tapped her foot impatiently as her son slowly ate his food. She watched as he flicked the pickles off of his burger and onto his plate. "You want some, mommy?"

She shook her head. "No, I, uh, had a big lunch," she told the six going on seven year old. He nodded and continued to pick at his food. She took a sip of her wine. The clock on the microwave told her that she had an hour before the time her fiancé had promised to call. He was in California just starting his surgical residency and this was their first go at phone sex. She was so nervous that she couldn't eat anything. "Uh, how was school?"

"Good. We had a handwriting contest and I came in second place."

"That's amazing," Miranda said sincerely.

"Yes, I got a certificate and some candy."

"I'm so proud of you, William George."

The boy pushed around the corn on his plate. "I'm finished."

"You didn't finish your corn," she said doing her mom due diligence.

"I don't want anymore."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Go and get ready for bed." Her eyes glanced over to the clock. Fifteen minutes later, she watched her son climb into bed and tucked him in, kissing his head. "Goodnight, baby."

"G'night, mommy." She turned on his nightlight and pulled his door close without shutting it.

In her room, she put on some lingerie and spritzed a little bit of Ben's cologne on her body followed by her own. She lay in bed and tried to slow her heart from pounding. Phone sex was so intimate without having to be intimate. She sighed and waited for him to call. Just as she started to doze off, her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw his picture. "Hello?" He said in a deep voice.

"Hi," Miranda answered softly.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Anxious," she admitted.

Ben laughed. "Me, too, but…" They were quiet. "What are you wearing?"

She blushed. "Green bra and panties."

"Damn."

"What are you wearing?"

"Nothing," he chuckled.

"I'm sweating." Even though it was just masturbation, she felt a little shame doing it. She sighed.

"Just relax. Take a deep breath," he said. "Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Just imagine that I'm next to you and kissing your shoulder, warming you up just the way you like me to. I'm touching your thighs and my fingers slip right into your panties." Miranda's hands mimicked his words. As she started to touch herself, Tuck knocked on her door. She jumped and her phone fell to the floor. _Damn it_ , she thought.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby? C-come in." She pulled the covers up to her neck. _Damn it._

He walked toward her bed. "Your phone is on the floor."

"Is it? Can you hand it to me?"

Tuck looked at the phone. Seeing that it was Ben, he said: "Hi, Ben!" Miranda could hear Ben, stammering and she licked her lips to keep from laughing.

"Okay, tell Ben goodnight."

"Night, Ben." Tuck handed the phone to his mother and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Miranda said slowly.

"Babe, I will call you later," Ben told her. She nodded. "We'll try again later."

"Yeah. Alright," he responded, his voice deflated.

"And make sure you have on that same set," he laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She hung up the phone and saw that Tuck was lying down. Miranda eased out of bed and put on a t-shirt and some shorts. She fell asleep sexually frustrated.

A week later, Ben called Miranda while she was alone in the house. She was sitting in bed eating popcorn and watching a movie. "Hey, baby. Can we talk?"

"Is that code?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"How's your night going?"

"Good. Wish you were here, though."

"Is the kid there?"

"No, he's at Tucker's."

"Oh, so you don't have any interruptions?"

"Nope," she said biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Are you wearing that green bra and panty set?" His voice was low and seductive.

"Yes," she lied with a huge grin on her face.

"Really?" He asked. He was so gullible.

"No," she answered with a giggle.

"What are you wearing?"

"Sweats and a t-shirt," she said looking down at her body. "Not very sexy."

"On the contrary, I am totally turned on."

"Oh yeah?" Miranda moved her bowl of popcorn to the nightstand and sunk deeper into her bed.

"Mmhmm. Take off your pants." She did as she was told and opened her legs and teased herself waiting for Ben's next move.

"Are you naked again?" She asked.

"No."

"Take off your pants," she demanded.

"Aww shit." After he finished rustling, he said: "Baby, if I were next to you, I'd be so close and you'd be like, 'back up, Benjamin Warren'." She shifted her jaw. "And then you'd push your body onto mine. And, of course, I'd be as hard as a brick."

"Something like that." The phone was starting to heat up. She put him on speakerphone and laid it on the pillow next to her head. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, babe."

"Okay."

"Then, uh, I might go down on you." Miranda inhaled as Ben narrated. Her body was so hot. She put a finger on her body and it rocked her core. She moaned as her fingers slid around. "I like the sound of that," he commented.

"What about when you turn us… over… A-and," she moaned again. "I get on top of you?"

"Unh-huh…" She opened her eyes, suddenly feeling awkward. It mixed with her horniness and she was confused. "Miranda?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep going."

"And I squeeze you and you sit up and kiss me."

"And I hit that spot and you take off."

Miranda laughed softly as she touched herself to the sound of her fiancé's voice and the images that were in her head. The shame was gone now. Only pleasure remained. "And you tell me to slow down."

"Nice and slow, baby." Miranda was seconds from climaxing. She could hear Ben grunting in her ear. She imagined him on top of her, making love to her like only he could. Her breathing changed. It became faster and deeper.

"Yes, baby. Nice and slow," he echoed. Miranda's hand kept moving. She was so wet and one more word from him would put her over the edge. "Miranda?"

"Yes," she breathed, barely getting the one syllable word out.

"Come for me, baby."

"Oh, God, Benjamin!" She exclaimed. Up until then she'd been modest with her responses, but she wasn't able to hold back anymore. "Jesus!"

"Yes, Miranda!" He growled in her ear. The phone dropped from off of the pillow.

Miranda's body shook as her hands finished their work. She closed her eyes and searched for her phone. "You're back?" He asked as she breathed heavily into the phone. She didn't trust herself to speak. "I love you so much."

"I love you," she told him fiercely.

"How was that?"

"It was good." He agreed. "Although nothing replaces the real thing."

"Of course not, but this was great, Miranda." She blushed again. "You always make me feel good."

"You make me feel good, too, baby."

"I'm so ready to come back home," he said suddenly.

"I'm ready to have you back."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes," she answered with a loud yawn.

"Do you want to… hang up?"

"No. Stay on the line until I fall asleep, please."

"Anything you want."


	21. Sideline Story

**Sideline Story**

"So…," Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery, started. He looked at the residents standing before him. His eyes landed on his favorite one, Miranda Bailey. He had to squint to see her even though she was only in the second row. Bailey was the shortest one in the group and, frankly, one of the most brilliant. "Who wants in?" His hands went to his hips as the hands before him shot up. He smiled inside as both of her short arms went up. "Uh, I'll choose five." He searched the room, trying not to show favoritism. "Um, Ming, Chase, Bailey, Warren and…" More hands waved about. "Clemente." The rest of the hands dropped from the air. The room cleared out as the chosen residents made their way to him. Bailey already knew the details of the case. "Bailey, update your fellow residents on the Williamson case."

"Yes, sir," the young woman said pushing her glasses up on her nose. She stepped out in front of them and started with the details.

"We can't hear you," Chase said loudly, trying to embarrass her. He was right, but he didn't have to say it like that. Webber took a deep breath, something that was way louder than anything Bailey had just said.

"Oh, y-yes, of course, sorry," Bailey responded. She sighed and flipped through some pagers, trying to hide her face. He could wring Chase's neck.

"Take your time," Warren said from the back of the pack. Both Richard and Bailey looked over at him, she smiled.

"Thank you. Um, so, Mrs. Williamson came to Seattle Grace…"

When they were finished debriefing the case, Richard walked out of the door, tapping on his phone, leaving two of the residents behind. "I don't know why Webber picked her, she's basically a dud." He started to turn around and confront the little punk. He almost wanted to pull him off of his service, but he needed to teach the young man a lesson in decorum and how things worked in _his_ hospital. As he opened the door, Warren hurried in front of him, closing the door behind him. Didn't the young buck see Richard about to go through the door? These residents were crazy. He touched the handle.

"Chase!" Richard heard Warren calling out.

"Warren?"

"You are such a punk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you like talking about people so much, let me help you out."

"This man is out of his mind." The older doctor peeked through the window and saw Chase start to panic.

"Say one more word against her."

"Against who?" Chase said looking from the other resident to Warren.

Warren was quick: "Play dumb and I will make you dumb."

"Man, look…"

"No, you'll apologize and then you won't speak to her or about her except with the utmost respect."

"I will?"

"Yes."

"Or what?"

Warren shifted. "Do you really want to find out?" He smiled wickedly. Where was that fire in the OR? Richard had noticed that the young man had talent, but his whole heart didn't seem to be into surgery. "I didn't think so."

Chase tried one more time. "What are you two, uh, hooking up? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Jealous, Chase?" Warren asked. He left the room, not waiting for a response, and nearly bumped into Richard. "Oh, sorry, sir." The younger surgeon cleared his throat.

Richard made eye contact, showing that he'd heard everything. "It's no problem, Warren," he told his resident. Bailey was lucky, she would always have him to back her, but she also had one of her colleagues who would genuinely stick up for her. He'd have to tell her about it one day. "You did good."

"She doesn't deserve that," he blushed.

"No, she doesn't. Not that it's any of my business, but… you know what? I'm sorry. Never mind. See you around, Warren."

He focused his attention back on his phone. "Wha… what was that all about?" A soft, but strong voice said interrupting his Ruzzling.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You and Warren. You two looked like you were in cahoots."

Richard laughed genuinely. When she wasn't stumbling and being a minnow, she was so funny and feisty. He wished she'd bring some of that with her to the OR. "Oh, nothing. He wanted to clear something up about Mrs. Williamson."

"I wonder why he didn't ask me? And I told them I'd email all the information," she pondered aloud.

"I don't know," he said patting her shoulder, gingerly. Richard parted ways with his mentee. She was so clueless. Or was he being daft? Maybe Warren was just sticking up for her and it didn't mean anything, but the way he'd blushed told a different story. Richard had been around long enough to know what was what.

The next day, Bailey came up to him, holding out a cup of coffee. He told her that she didn't need to get him coffee, but she was just as hard-headed as any other resident. "Guess what?"

"Good morning to you, too."

"Good morning, sir," she said looking up to him.

"Eh, the moment's passed. What am I guessing?"

"Chase came up to me before rounds and apologized."

"Really?" The older man said trying to sound surprised. Inside he was snickering. "About what?"

"Beats me, but he did. The little jerk."

As they stood in front of the elevator, Warren came up to them, whistling. "Good morning, sir." Richard nodded. "Good morning, Miranda." She twisted her lips. "What did I do now?" The three of them got onto the empty elevator cart.

"Nothing. Good morning."

"Good because I got you this." He handed her a brown paper bag.

"It's warm." Richard tried to sink into the background of their conversation. He watched the floor numbers light up. Shoot, maybe they were dating. "What is it?"

"Look inside," Warren winked. He caught Richard's eyes and grinned. He had game

"A croissant?" Warren's smile widened. "Thank you, Warren. This is… nice? Why are you men being nice this morning?"

"Men?"

"Chase apologized to her," Richard said not being able to hold back. _Ding!_ "Excuse me." He slithered off the elevator with Bailey calling after him. He'd opened his mouth when he was probably supposed to remain silent. He walked into his office and closed the door behind him. He settled into his computer chair and shut his eyes. A knock on the door made them open again. "Yes?"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Question."

"Shoot."

What is with you menfolk lately?" Bailey asked coming into the room and sitting on the sofa.

He chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"You're being shifty."

"I'm not."

"You were huddled up with Warren and you rushed off the elevator earlier. It all looked…"

"Shifty," he finished.

She kept going: "Then, Chase saying he was sorry and I don't even know about what. That man never says he was wrong."

She had a point. "Growth?"

Bailey shook her head, not buying it. "And Warren and his croissant. What did it mean?" She said wistfully.

"Maybe, he wanted to make sure you had something to nosh on. Maybe he… cares. About you." Bailey furrowed her eyebrows thinking about it all. Richard took a deep breath. Had he said too much again? He was too old for this. "I think the point is that we all respect you," Richard said quickly. He picked up his phone to distract himself.

"Riiight." The woman got up and walked toward the door. "You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."

He shrugged. "Ehh, see you later, Dr. Bailey."


	22. I Kinda Miss You

**I Kinda Miss You**

Miranda walked into the bedroom that she shared with her husband, Ben Warren and found that he wasn't in there. "Ben?"

"In here!" He called from the bathroom. The woman walked into the bathroom to see him stepping out of the shower and putting on a towel. "Hello, beautiful."

She blushed. A decade of marriage to her best friend and he still made her giddy inside. She walked to him. "And, uh, why haven't I heard from you all day?"

"I texted you this morning. You never responded."

"Maybe I was dead," she said with a smile.

Ben shook his head and secured the towel on his hip. "Stop it."

"Well…"

She twisted her lips to the side and pouted a little. "I have done nothing all day but miss you."

"Is that so?" He asked leaning against the sink. The taller and slimmer man put his free hand around her waist. She nodded. "I've missed you all day, too, baby."

They kissed. The shorter, thicker woman touched his face and moaned softly. "I love you."

"Aww," Ben said again hugging her with both hands. Miranda touched his towel. "Can I help you with something down there?"

She laughed and held his hand as they went back into their spacious bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and lay back. Ben moved between her legs and she locked her ankles, pulling him down on top of her. He kissed her neck and chin and lips. An off-beat knock on the door, made him stand up, but Miranda didn't let him go. "Come on in, whoever you are."

Their preteen, Tyra, walked in and immediately covered her eyes. "Eww, Mom! Dad! That's disgusting!"

"What!?" Miranda responded as she released her husband and watched him walk toward the door. "We're only kissing and lo and behold—this is our space!"

Ben laughed at his wife and daughter. "Still!"

"What do you need, baby?" Miranda asked her youngest child.

"Some money?" She asked bypassing her mother's eyes to her father's.

"Avert your eyes," Miranda warned him, but it was too late. Tyra could ask for one hundred dollars and Ben would hand it over without even thinking about it. He was such a sucker when it came to their children. "What do you need money for? Money that you haven't earned."

"How much do you need?" Ben asked grabbing his wallet.

"Twenty dollars. Tuck is going to the store and I need to get some stuff."

"Like?" He asked. Miranda smiled at his sad attempt at interrogating their daughter.

"Um, toothpaste and deodorant."

Ben nodded: "Okay. And we need toilet paper."

"Fine." Ben handed over the money and tossed his wallet back to the dresser. "Thanks, daddy." The girl ran off.

"Yeah, thanks, daddy," Miranda said rolling her eyes.

"Mmm, 'daddy', huh?"

"Eww," Miranda said mimicking her daughter. "No."

"How about I put you to bed?"

"Don't."

"We have at least an hour before the kids come back."

"Getting better."

A hard knock on their door made her jump. "Ma!" Their oldest, Tuck, called out from behind the door. She laughed at his reluctance to come in; his sister must have told them about their comprising position.

"Yeah?" She said as her husband kissed a trail down to her feet, his naked body touching her in random places.

"Can we go to 'Sky Zone'?"

"Mmmhmm, go!" She said loudly.

"Dad?"

"Have fun, bud. Take care of your sister," Ben answered in a normal voice. "Lock the front door behind you."

"Okay. Love you guys."

Ben kissed Miranda slowly and passionately, taking his time. They would have hours to explore each other—him driving her wild and her arousing him to the point of no return. Once they were sure that the kids were gone, he growled: "Bed?"

She shook her head. "Floor."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Yes, ma'am." He put his lips on her throat and then moved to their bed, ripping the comforter off of it. He folded it and placed it on the floor. He pulled off a sheet and fell on the floor, his towel dropping from his body. _Damn_ , she thought. The man just kept getting sexier. She got off of the bed, hitched up her skirt and lowered herself onto him. "Fuck."

Miranda tried to laugh, but the pleasure she was feeling stopped her. "Damn," she said as she took a deep breath and rotated her hips.

"Is this how you miss me, baby?" Ben asked raising his body and kissing behind her ear. She exhaled in response. He unbuttoned her shirt a little and licked between her breasts and she dropped her head on his shoulder. Miranda lifted herself off of Ben and fell on her back. He moved on top of her; making eye contact.

"Yesssss," she hissed. "Move to your right." Ben did as he was told and she screamed.

"You're welcome." They laughed, throwing off their rhythm temporarily.

After they climaxed, Ben collapsed on top of her. She held him and stroked his back for a minute before he slid out of her and next to her on their pallet. "Damn," she repeated. "You still got it!"

"Me? You are a… fierce lover."

The hairs on her arms stood up. "Thank you, husband."

"Of course," he said pulling her into his arms. "But, uh…"

"What?" She said closing her eyes and fitting her body into his.

"How come I'm completely naked and you're fully dressed?" The two of them laughed again.

She sat up, putting a hand on his chest. "How come I hardly heard from you all day?" She said going back to her original question.

"How come you didn't text me back?" Ben countered.

"How come you didn't know that I had a long surgery today?" Miranda argued. She was determined to win this.

"How come you're so beautiful?" He asked sitting up and coming face to face with his wife.

"No, don't," Miranda said with a smile.

"Am I winning?" She nodded, reluctantly. "Good. I'm sorry, Miranda."

She lay back down. "That's all I need to know."


	23. Spend Some Time

**Spend Some Time**

"Oh, no! We cannot put my uncles Keith and Devin together!" Miranda said shaking her head fiercely. "I won't have them bickering during the entire reception."

"Oookay, and why is that again?" Ben asked while erasing their names from the large whiteboard in front of them. They were in the midst of wedding plans and were currently tackling the reception seating chart.

"Uh, something about a woman, I think."

He grabbed his bottle of beer and finished it off before grabbing another out of the case. "Always about a woman."

"Hey!" Miranda poked him with her dry erase marker. He laughed and held up the small eraser.

"One more poke and the board gets it." Miranda pouted, but held up both of her hands. "I thought so."

"Oh!" She clapped her hands loudly as the reason of her uncles' quarter-century long spat came to mind. "This woman, whoever she is, was dating Devin. They got married and she started hooking up with Keith."

"Wow! Sounds… fun?"

"Try that with me and I will maim you," Miranda threatened.

"I wouldn't dare," he said leaning over to kiss her. She put a hand on his chest, grabbing his shirt and deepening the kiss, tasting beer. "Damn, woman." She pulled away, smiling, and wiggled her eyebrows. "Wait, wait! Get back over here."

"Unh-uh, we have to finish this. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Is that euphemism for you wanting to make love?" He asked in a sing-songy voice.

"What? No!"

"You pulled your hair up."

"It's hot; it was bothering me."

He slid his chair closer to her and pushed his forehead against hers. "Or it was your way of telling me that we need to pause this and go upstairs."

"Or…," she said pulling the rubber band from her hair, letting her hair fall. "Or I just wanted to take the hair off of my neck."

He kissed her neck. "You have a sexy neck."

"And you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk… I'm tipsy."

"Right." Miranda poked him again and when Ben lunged for her, she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She ran into their room and hid behind the door, listening for the sound of Ben's footsteps. When she didn't hear them, she peeked behind the door.

"Gotcha," he whispered as they kissed passionately, backing up to the foot of the bed.

"Ugh, that was never supposed to happen," she said into his mouth as she sampled him again.


	24. Snapped

**Snapped**

Miranda Bailey smiled to herself as she walked through the halls. She heard her name being called and didn't recognize it as any of her attendings or a nurse, so she promptly ignored it. "I know you hear me," the voice said catching up to her. She sighed and whipped around, wiping off her real smile and putting on a fake one. "Whoa! Uh…" Ben Warren said. He was one of her fellow residents and he was borderline annoying.

"Yes?" She said as sweetly as she could manage.

"Can you help me?" He asked putting his hands on his hips. He smirked and the gesture softened Miranda.

"Because, obviously, I am here to serve you." Her colleague got flustered. She felt a little bad. "Help you do what?" She said as she kept walking. He followed. "Why are you following me?" He moved in front of her. "What the—"

"Please. Help me study. I'm drowning."

"No. Now go away."

Ben gently grabbed her arm and steered her into an empty room. "Look, you're the smartest in this class. You know all and I need your help. I can pay you."

Miranda thought for a second. She looked at the desperate man in front of her. "Fine."

"Thank you. Thank you." He hugged her suddenly. Her body reacted in a way it hadn't in a long while. She patted his arm so that he would release her.

"But if you waste my time even once…"

"I won't. I promise."

Miranda tugged up her sweatpants and grumbled underneath her breath as her doorbell rang. Why she'd agreed to help this jock of a surgeon was beyond her. Maybe it had something to do with the way his eyes always seemed to smile at her. And that hug… She opened the door. "Hi, Bailey."

"Warren." She took note of how casually he was dressed. She usually saw him in scrubs and the change made him look good—handsome.

"Um, thanks again."

"Please stop thanking me."

"I'm thankful."

"Well, thank me again and I'm going to throw you out on your ass."

"Yes, ma'am," he said saluting her. They laughed and she pointed to the kitchen.

"Let's get started." Ben pulled off his jacket and his shirt clung to it for a second exposing his bare stomach. Miranda exhaled softly. "Um, so I'm going to show you how I study and learn," she started slowly. Ben stuck a pencil behind his ear. "And then we can figure out what wants best for you. And, uh, how you best retain information."

"Got it."

"You also have to trust me _and_ study on your own, Warren."

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise," he said sincerely looking into her eyes. There was that smize again. Jesus, how was she going to get through these tutoring sessions with him looking at her like that? She might just be in trouble.

Miranda sat on her sofa reading her book when the bell rang loudly. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Warren. Ben."

She opened the door and he breezed in. "What are you doing here? Are we supposed to study today?"

He laughed. "You said I had to study every day," he said putting down his bag.

"I mean, you… being here with me."

"I'm sorry. Am I imposing?" He looked around.

"Uh, what the devil are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"And you are imposing."

"Yes, because you look _so_ busy," he said looking around. His eyes landed on the romance novel she was reading. He picked it up.

She laughed loudly. "I'm enjoying my first day off in a long time."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should have called. I can just… text you."

"You're here now."

"I am," he said pulling off his hoodie. "Can we do a little studying?"

"I suppose."

Ben scratched his head and groaned: "Urethral… uh, um, shit… Carci…" Miranda squished up her face. "Diverticulum?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Asking you?"

Miranda stood up and grabbed the pot of coffee. "Then, I'm going to stay no."

"Why not?" She poured him some of it. "And thank… you." She glared down at him. "For the coffee."

"Oh." She filled her own cup and sat down. "Because confidence is half the battle."

"Then, I'm telling you." He stood up and took a sip of his coffee.

"What are you telling me?"

"It's urethral diverticulum," he whispered across the table.

Her spine shivered. "Uh, yeah." Ben reached across the table and touched her hand, rubbing her knuckles. Both of their phones beeped at the same time and they grabbed for them.

Miranda and Ben sat in an empty lounge as she quizzed him. At least that's what she was trying to do, but his head wasn't in it. In twenty minutes he hadn't gotten one question right. She thought for a second that it may have been her method, but she knew he knew this stuff. "Let's just stop for today. You're not here."

"I'm right here," he argued flipping through a notebook.

"No, what you are is not only making yourself look foolish, but you're making me look bad, too."

"I'm…" He growled, making the bottom of her stomach jump.

Miranda rolled her chair close to him. "Look, are you okay?"

He looked at her and for the first time, his eyes weren't smiling. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She accepted the kiss, full of confusion, doubled with the need to taste more of him. "Sorry," he said as they kissed again. A knock on the door made them jump apart.

"Warren, Bailey, what are you two doing in here?" Another resident asked.

"Nothing much. Just… uh, killing time," Ben said quickly, wiping his lips. "What do you need?" He grabbed his books and followed the other resident out of the door.

At the end of her shift, Miranda opened her umbrella and walked to her car. Every puddle that she splashed made her feel just a little bit better about what had happened earlier. Their kiss meant nothing to him. He was using her medically and sexually and, like a fool, she was letting him. She dropped her umbrella a little and let the rain fall on her face, cooling her down. "Bailey! Wait!" She kept moving. "Hold up, woman!"

"Leave me alone." At her car door, she slid into the driver's seat. "You're a jerk."

"I'm sor—" She closed her door and drove home.

Lying in bed, she tossed and turned. A hard wind hit her front door. She settled under the covers. The doorbell rang obnoxiously. "Who the hell is that?" She said to herself. Downstairs, she looked out of the window and saw Ben standing there, dripping water. It was still raining hard. She smiled. Seeing him get soaked pleased her.

"I can see you," he said leaning over and looking into the window. She shrugged. "Miranda, please."

Hearing him call her by her first name instead of "Bailey" made her open the door slightly. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"We've talked enough, thank you."

"Please," he begged. Miranda sighed and opened the door wider and he slipped in.

"You're dripping on my floor."

"My bad."

"W-what do you want, Warren?" He opened his mouth and she stopped him. "Doesn't even matter what you want. Fuck you!"

Ben's head jerked back. "Whoa! Did you just curse me out?"

"Yes. You wasted my time. You can go now."

"I swear. I'm grateful for your help."

"Whatever."

"And I like you. I really like you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I don't care," she lied.

"Well, it meant… That kiss meant everything." She held her breath and stared at him. Was he lying? Ben walked up to her and touched her face. "Say it again."

"Say what?" He winked and she moved away hastily. "I'm mad at you."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I owe you the biggest apology." She waited. "I'm so sorry, Miranda. Forgive me, please."

He really thought it would be that easy. She was quiet as she got herself together. She stopped her mind from thinking about the kiss they'd shared, his touch. With Ben standing right in front of her, it was hard, but she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she was remembered of his response after their kiss and how he'd essentially wasted her time. "You know what? Fuck you, Ben! Fuck your ego! And fuck your apology!" She couldn't even remember the last time she was so mad. Had she ever been so mad? He pissed her off like no one else had ever dared to.

He was stunned and stared at her, his eyes full of lust. "Are you done?"

"What?"

"I want you, Miranda."

"What?"

"I'm… I love you."

"Shut up, you have Stockholm Syndrome or something."

"Don't dismiss my feelings. I do."

"How come…?"

"I'm stupid that's why. I've been stupid before and I promise that I'll be stupid again, just let me kiss you."

"No." She backed away and stared at him, his eyes small and sexy. He was wet and standing there tempting her. Her mind was spinning and she didn't know if anything would ever make sense again. "Come here."

"I knew you felt the same way," he said.

"Fuck you," she whispered. Ben pulled off his jacket and shirt. Miranda kept her lips on him, unable to stop touching him. He reached for her t-shirt and helped her out of it. She moaned. It was happening so fast. Miranda thought back to the last time she'd had sex. A legit year had passed since the last time. She put her hand on his lips. He nibbled on her fingers. "Slow down."

Ben nodded, "Slowing down." He grabbed her hand and led the way up the stairs. When she was ready, he pushed back her hair and slid into her easily than she could have imagined.

"Damn, Miranda."

"Fuck me, Ben," she purred in his ear.

He laughed. "That is not what you said earlier," he said as he pushed his body into her some more.

"Shut up and—Oh, God! Yess! Fuck me! Ahhh!" She called out as she climaxed for the first time. Ben kept moving and the waves of pleasure just kept coming. He dropped his face into her shoulder and reached below her waist, making her body pop.

When she finally came down, Ben rolled off of her, breathless. "So, uh, do… do you forgive me?"

"Was that an apology?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse from screaming so much. "Because it sucked," she laughed, drunk on sex.

"I thought so," he said, holding her hips. He fingered her skin and she shuddered. "So?"

"I'll think about it," she said turning on her side with her back to him. He kissed between her shoulder blades. "Fine, but you're still going to pay for your last session."

"No doubt," he answered quickly.


	25. Back to the Topic

**Back to the Topic**

"It's just for a night," Ben pleaded. Miranda sat with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes away from the beautiful, Black man in front of her. She wasn't caving. "One night."

"Benjamin…"

"Or two."

"Benjamin!" She chuckled.

"Look, I'll do all of the work, all you have to do is say 'yes'." He moved to closer to her and kissed her chin. "But you're going to love it."

"Ugh, fine," Miranda said poking out her bottom lip. "But you'll owe me."

Ben kissed it softly. "I knew you'd say yes."

"You already told Avery that we would, didn't you?" He nodded wildly. "Why did I agree to marry you?" Miranda asked with a laugh. He shrugged and kissed her again.

Their teenage son, Tuck, came down the stairs. "I just saw Jackson pull into the driveway," he said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Benjamin Warren!" Miranda screeched.

"He was in a tight spot and spending an entire weekend with my goddaughter will not be the worst thing in the world."

"I would have preferred to spend our days off making—" Tuck walked into the room munching on an apple with another one in his hand. "…waffles," she finished.

"I know what that means," Tuck said taking another bite of his apple. His father laughed again and hugged his mother as they walked to the front door and opened it before Jackson could knock.

The man walked into the house. "Thank you so much, Miranda, Ben, for watching Harriet. With April on her honeymoon and my mom and Richard in Boston, I..." He ushered the two-year old ahead of him.

"No problem, brother," Ben said shaking hands with the man.

"Hey, Tuck."

Tuck said hello and put his apples down and picked up the little girl. "Hi, Harry! She's so cute. Right, mommy?"

"Yes, quite adorable," Miranda said touching the girl's little fingers. She took a deep breath and tried not to fall in love as the toddler babbled.

"Um, I just have to get the car seat and then I'll be off. She just ate and she has juice and wipes and diapers and… and snacks and books and everything that she'll need in her bags. And she's not much of a crier, but when she does, music works."

"Tuck, go and get the car seat so Jackson can go," Miranda said taking the baby from her son. A small smile from the girl melted the surgeon, but she tried not to let it show. Tuck came back in with the child's seat and went back upstairs.

"She's gorgeous, right?" Ben said coming up behind her. "She likes you." He reached for the baby and started to bounce her up and down.

"Don't… if she just ate, let her stomach settle, Ben," Miranda told him.

"I just want to…" He twirled the girl around and the baby vomited a little on Ben's shirt and on her own.

"I told you!" She laughed while shaking her head. "Now you have to change her."

"But my shirt," he whined. "It's on my shirt."

"The baby comes first."

When Ben went upstairs to change, Miranda sat in the living room with the baby on her lap. "Hello, Harriet," she said quietly. "You can call me Auntie Mandy." The girl smiled, her hazel eyes shining. "Can you say that?" She held Miranda's hands.

"A baby suits you," Ben said walking into the room. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "I mean…" He held out his hands for Harriet. "Let's try this again." He walked around with the toddler. She watched the two of them bonding. Ben was such a dad. And he'd really wanted a second child and so did she. But her heart attack a year ago had scared them so much that they decided not to risk it. _"I want to give you children, Ben. You deserve a child." "I have a child." "You know what I mean." "Yeah, I do. But I don't_ need _another child." "Y—" "But I do need you. Do you understand? And I can't lose you."_ It had been a painful choice, but a necessary one. "What about 'Uncle Ben'? Do you like that, baby?" Miranda didn't answer. "Miranda?"

"Yeah?"

"What about 'Uncle Ben'?"

"Perfect."

Ben walked around with Harriet until the girl fell asleep. They moved up to their bedroom. The girl lay next to Miranda and Ben chilled at the bottom of the bed, massaging her feet. "This is nice," she said out loud.

"What's that?"

"Being here, in this moment, is nice. Tuck is in the next room, you're here, this gorgeous baby…"

Ben sighed and moved up the bed and behind her. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," she said closing her eyes.

When she woke up, she felt the space next to her where Harriet should have been and she began panicking. "Ben! Ben!"

"Yeah! Yeah! What's up, baby?" Ben said running into the room.

"Where's…"

He exhaled. "She's downstairs with Tuck. He's giving her breakfast."

"Oh," Miranda said putting a hand to her head.

"Relax, babe. The men have got this," he said coming over to her. He kissed her forehead and then her lips quickly. "Good morning."

"Morning."

Tuck went off with his friends and Miranda and Ben took Harriet to the park. The two of them hovered over the girl as she fumbled around with the other children on the tiny jungle gym. Miranda sat down on the bench and watched Ben play with the toddler. A pang in her stomach made her slightly uncomfortable. She took deep breaths as a woman sat next to her. "Which one is yours?"

Miranda pointed to Harriet. "And the taller one that she's giggling at."

"Aww, that's adorable."

"What about you?"

The woman pointed out two kids who were sitting on the ground playing in the grass. "Beautiful." After the park, they went and got frozen yogurt. As Harriet ate her snacks aided by Miranda, Ben ogled them. "What do you want, creep?"

"I didn't think anything could make you any hotter, but watching you and Harriet is a sight to see. You're glowing, babe."

"Hush, boy," she said blushing.

"I'm serious. You're beautiful."

"You're just having baby fever," she said dismissively.

"Maybe, but you've always been beautiful."

Back at the house, Tuck was back and the four of them settled into a movie while Miranda cooked dinner. As she came out of the kitchen to announce that the food was ready, she saw that the three of them were asleep. Ben had Harriet on his chest with his arm around Tuck who was leaned against him, his feet curled beneath him. Miranda's heart burst. She grabbed her phone and snapped a couple of pictures. She tried to wake up Ben, but he was worn out from the day. Miranda roused Tuck. "Are you hungry?" He nodded and she directed him to the kitchen. "Wash your hands, baby." As they ate, Miranda heard Harriet crying and went to pick her up before she woke up Ben. Miranda held the girl as she joined her son in the kitchen. "Um, uh… damn it, what was that song I used to sing to you?" She asked Tuck. The boy didn't hear her and continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Uh, _Them that's got, shall get… Them that's not, shall lose… So the Bible said, and it still is news… Mama may have, and papa may have… God bless the child that's got his own…_ " Miranda sang softly and rocked the baby back to sleep. When she looked up, Ben was standing in the doorway.

"Sometimes I forgot how wonderful your voice is."

"You are just in awe of me today, huh?" She said handing Harriet to Ben's outstretched arms.

"Asterisk every day," he told her. He kissed her cheek and then her lips, slowly and sensually. When they pulled away, he winked. "Waffles."

"Waffles." They laughed. "Where's Tuck?"

"Behind you. Asleep. You sung the children to sleep, wife." Ben touched the boy's shoulder. "Tuck."

"Yeshh," he said half-asleep.

"Go upstairs, son."

"Okay. Night." He trudged out of the kitchen.

"Here, take baby, I'm going to eat and put the food away and I'll be right up." He kissed the top of his goddaughter's head and gave her to his wife.

"Okay."

"Don't go to sleep."

"I'll try."

Miranda and Harriet and went upstairs. She put the girl's pajamas on and then slipped into her own. The toddler whimpered in her sleep and Miranda stroked her head until she was sound asleep again. The pang from earlier came back and she grimaced. "Are you okay, Miranda?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Ben put on a pair of shorts and pulled off his t-shirt, leaving on his A-shirt. He put a few pillows on the other side of the bed. "In case Harriet rolls." He got into bed behind Miranda, squeezed her hips and took a deep breath. "This weekend has been…"

"So much," Miranda offered.

"Too much," he finished. "I am exhausted."

"That's because you tried to do everything."

"True, but I'm the one who signed us up for babysitting duty and I felt guilty."

"No, it's fine. It's good." Miranda continued to ease her fingers through Harriet's curly hair. "I've been thinking."

"That's a good habit."

"Shut up," she laughed.

They were quiet for a long time. "What were you thinking?"

"What if we did some hard thinking about having a baby?"

"Huh?"

"Look, I know we decided what we decided, but this weekend has opened my eyes. I mean, maybe I am too old. Maybe my heart attack will cause problems, more than I already have, but…" She sighed and looked at the baby lying next to her, so peacefully. She exhaled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Benjamin. For some reason," she sighed. "Life just seems to make a lot more sense when you're looking at a baby."

"I know what you mean. I almost proposed to you again when I woke up and saw you and Harriet asleep this morning." She chuckled and threw her body into his. He groaned in her ear. "Don't start."

"You don't start."

"But, um, do you really want to do this?" He asked leaning over her body to make eye contact.

"I really want to try," she admitted. "I mean, I at least want to explore _all_ of our options."

"Let's do it then," Ben said. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too."


	26. What Happens in Seattle

**What Happens in Seattle**

"Twenty more minutes," Ben Warren said trying to convince the beautiful Miranda Bailey to keep him company a little while longer. It had been a whole month and he finally—finally!—had her back in his arms. It might seem selfish, but he didn't want to let her go. Didn't care that she had a house waiting for her and husband to go home to. They were sitting on his sofa, the TV on mute, flashing in front of them. But they hadn't been paying attention. They were conversing intimately, kissing occasionally.

"You've been saying 'twenty more minutes' for two hours, Benjamin," she told him, a slight southern accent escaping.

"Stay. Stay the night." _Stay forever_ , he thought. He didn't say that because it sounded insane.

"I have to go," she said dropping her bare feet from his lap onto the floor.

He lifted them again and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Fine. Go," he responded feigning nonchalance.

"You're holding onto my legs." He laughed against her skin and released her. "It's that easy for you to let me go?" She asked moving from the chair. He reached out for her too late and she was already putting on her shoes.

"What can I say to make you stay?"

"Nothing." His face fell. There had to be something. "But there is something you can say to get me to come back."

Ben's eyes widened. "What?" _Anything._ He stood up and walked over to her, picking up her jacket from a chair. He helped her put it on.

"Thanks."

"What can I say, Miranda?"

The woman turned to him and crossed her arms. "Say that this was real. That I didn't make you up in Minnesota and have that same delusion follow me to Seattle. Just say—"

He cut her off with a kiss, moving her arms and wrapping her up. It was long and intense, like the ones back in Minnesota. Miranda moaned passionately, turning him on. "This is no dream."

"Bruh!" A soft, deep voice said bringing him back to his reality, his best friend, Jackson Avery.

"What?" Ben said, salty.

"Have you heard back from the doctor you hooked up with in Minnesota?

Ben hid a blush. "Yeah, she, uh, called me this weekend."

"You must have been God-awful if it took her a whole month to remember you."

"Shut up."

"But her friend hasn't texted me back at all."

"We all have our flaws. Some more than others." Avery slid his palm over Ben's. "But, the thing about my lady is that… she's married."

"Say word."

"Word."

After he left the hospital for the day, he checked his phone no less than fifteen times to see if Miranda had called or texted. She hadn't. He thought he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was just an email. Cursing underneath his breath, he got in his car and pulled off. _Had she forgotten about him again?_ He blasted music loudly, drowning out his impending misery. A phone call came through and scared him as he sat a red light. "Hello?" He said, turning down the volume.

"Hey," Miranda said through the speaker.

He smiled widely. "Hello."

"You said that," she laughed.

"H-how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you… uh, would you like to go out with me?"

"What?"

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear me?"

"I think so, but I'm going to need you to repeat that," he chuckled. "My ears must be deceiving me."

"No, they're not. I'm asking you out. Tomorrow. Are you free?"

"For you? I am." The two of them continued to talk. Ben relaxed. "I thought you had forgotten about me," he told her as he dropped his stuff onto his kitchen counter.

"No, I just had a long day."

"Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown," he said falling onto the sofa that they'd shared a few days ago.

" _Henry IV, Part II_ ," she said with a yawn.

"Exactly." They laughed and Ben was happy that he could make her laugh. "Are you at home?"

"Just pulling up now."

"Is your…?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"He's here."

Ben swallowed. "Okay."

"I don't want to mention him though."

"Logical."

"Like you said in Minnesota, he doesn't get to share in our… happiness." Ben smiled when she said that. So, she was just as elated as he was. "And, um, I just want us to stay in our Minnesota bubble a little while longer?"

He nodded as if she could see him. "Okay."

"I'll talk to you later."

"I'll text you?" He asked.

"I'll be waiting," she answered softly, her voice like music to his ears.

"Mama?" A child said as the call was disconnected. _Mama?_ She has a kid?

The blinking cursor waited for him to begin typing under their thread. He started: _Hey._ Backspace. _Hi._ Backspace. _Do you have a child?_ He could not start a conversation with that question; no matter how legit it was. Backspace. _Hi, gorgeous._ He let it sit for a few minutes before sending it.

Her response was immediate: _Hello, handsome._ Ben smiled as he peeled himself off of the sofa and made his way to his room. With the phone glued to his hand, he lay in bed. She replied just as he dozed off for a second time. _I'm exhausted. Good nuight._ He laughed at her mistake. _See? *Night._

 _Good nuight_ , he responded.

The next day, Ben texted Miranda after he had his late breakfast. It took an hour for her to respond, but he didn't sweat it because she was the Chief of an entire hospital _and_ they had a date. They had plans and he couldn't wait. He sent her another message and didn't hear back from her. On a lunch break, he called her a few times and it was futile. She was a ghost. As his workday wound down, he chalked up his losses and headed home, calling and texting her again. He didn't hear from her for three days.

After the third day, Ben was perfectly irritable. He was glad that he was an Anesthesiologist and didn't have to talk to patients. Getting home on the last day before the weekend, he stepped into the lobby of his apartment complex and was downright shocked to see Miranda sitting in a chair. Her back was to the door, but he'd know her silhouette anywhere—he'd memorized everything he could about her body. His heart started racing. Ben tapped her shoulder. She jumped: "Oh! God, Benjamin! Don't do that!" He wanted to laugh at her. "I didn't, ugh… Hey." He just nodded. She could do all of the talking. "Can you and I talk?" He stood up, wordlessly, and they walked to his apartment. "I'm glad I caught you. I know you're a, uh, busy person. I knocked on your door, but your doorwoman said that you hadn't returned for the night."

"You could have called," he said; his tone icy. They walked into his apartment and he dropped his stuff on the floor near the door.

"Yes, but you might not have answered." _Clever_. He probably would have ignored her call—maybe. "So I came right over."

"After three days?" She smiled up at him, the total opposite of his sour face.

"Right. Three."

"What do you want, Miranda?"

Her smile widened. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes." Ben cocked his head to the side. What was she up to? And why was she smiling? It was almost psychotic. Why had he let her into his house? "I never responded to your phone calls. You deserve to be mad."

"Or my text message," he added.

"I'm sorry," she said taking a step toward him. And she was apologizing? Who was this woman?

He jerked his head back. "You are?"

"Yes! Come, let's sit down." She took his hand and pulled him to the sofa. He couldn't walk past it without thinking about her, wanting her on top of him as they made love for a second time. "Ben?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me?" He shook his head, turning it to look at her. She looked so casual and beautiful; he couldn't help but to stare. "I said that I have two things to tell you. Do you want to know what they are?"

"Of course."

"The first thing."

"Yeah?" He said scratching his temple.

"I have a child. A son. He is the light of my life. He's ten and he is perfect. I had him with my husband and he is everything to me."

"Why didn't you tell me? We talked about everything under the sun."

"I thought that his existence was too important to reveal to a man that I've only known for… for a few days."

Ben nodded again. "I understand." He didn't have kids, but he understood. If he had children, he wouldn't introduce them to just anyone. "Thank you for telling me. I know you didn't have to. Although, I did hear him the last time we spoke." Miranda giggled, her hand falling against his thigh. Unable to keep his distance, Ben picked up her hand and kissed it. They turned to each other at the same time, their knees touching. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Do you want some wine?" Ben asked.

"Yes, please."

He walked into his kitchen and poured two glasses, grabbing a container of cookies on his way back. "So, er, what's the second thing?"

"I'm getting a divorce."

"What?"

"That's why I was unavailable. I needed a little time to make sure that I was doing the right thing by filing. And I am. I'm not happy with him. I don't think more time would change that. I have to move on. And then…" She inhaled and put her lips to the glass, not sipping any. "And then I thought about you. And how you played into all of this and if I wanted what we had to continue. And I do. This is the right thing. I mean, this is a step in the right direction. I can feel it. I… I hope you feel the same way, yes?"

"Yes," Ben answered; his voice scratchy. What was she saying?

"I said _all_ of that to say that I've filed for divorce. I put the papers in yesterday. Hopefully, it will be final in 90 days."

"What if he contests?"

"He'd better damn not," she laughed. Ben stroked the side of her face, her chin, anything he could touch. "He won't."

"How do you feel about dissolving nearly fifteen years of marriage?"

She sighed and gulped of her wine and sat her glass on the table. "Uh, like a failure. I failed. And I don't usually do that, so I'm spiraling."

He looked at her over the top of his glass. "I'm here for you."

"I know," she said taking his glass from him. She put it on the table next to the sofa. They were both quiet for a long time. He didn't have a clue what she was thinking about, but his brain was bouncing everywhere. He didn't want _this_ —whatever they had—to backfire. _What if their judgment had been all wrong?_ He thought. And their one-night/one-day stand was only meant to be that—one. "I'm also sorry that I stood you up. You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't."

"But, I'm hoping that you're free tonight."

"I am."

"Good. Then we're going out. My treat."

No woman Ben had ever been with had offered to pay for an entire dinner; even if it was fast food. "We can take my car if you want," he offered.

"I have to drive."

"That's fine." They pulled off and Ben reached for the radio. "Music?"

She nodded and made a quick right turn. "Almost missed my damn turn messing with you."

"What did I do?" He said with a laugh.

"You're here. We're here together. That's enough to throw me off. I feel unhinged."

"Huh?"

"I'm usually in control of every situation. Always on top of things, but with you…" She didn't finish her sentence, he knew what she meant.

He chuckled at her admission. "Is Classical good?"

"Do you have any Pachelbel?"

"Do I have Pachelbel?" He shook his head and pushed a few buttons on the screen and soon "Pachelbel's Canon in D Major" graced their ears.

"This is such a beautiful song," she commented.

"Agreed." The music played and Ben was happy that she let him hold her hand as she drove. He stared at her far longer than he should, but he felt the same way— _unhinged_. "Where are we going?"

"Do you like seafood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said. They drove around a busy block looking for parking. "There!" He shouted pointing to a free spot near the beginning of the street. Miranda zipped forward and parked stealthily. "A-plus."

Inside, they ordered their food and drinks. "Get whatever you want. I owe you."

He leaned across the table. "You don't owe me anything, Miranda, okay?"

"Okay."

"But I will get the Casino oysters for my appetizers and the rib eye." She shook her head. "What? I haven't eaten since you stood me up."

"Liar." When the waitress came back they ordered, agreeing to split the oysters.

"This is nice. I like this place."

"Yeah. I came here one time."

"On a date?"

"Yes, on a date."

"Really?"

"No! With my girlfriends." Their drinks came to the table and Miranda and Ben thanked their waitress. "The same ones from Minnesota." She nodded and took a sip of her martini.

He paid attention to how her lips covered the glass. He wanted those lips on his. Ben shook his head: "Oh yeahh! I remember them. You five were a wild bunch."

"Like your friends weren't just as wild."

"They are so wild!" He said as the oysters came back. His mouth started to water. Ben used the small utensils to detach the oysters and then he put it to his mouth. He looked over the front of his shellfish to see Miranda looking at him. She had the tiny fork in her hand and was poking at it. "Yeah?"

"That's how you're going to eat it?"

"This is how you're supposed to do it."

"Show me," she replied. Ben shifted his jaw as she smiled wickedly and batted her eyelashes.

"Do. Not. Tempt. Me. Miranda," he whispered.

She shrugged and continued to eat her oyster. "I didn't know that I could, Benjamin."

"You most certainly could."

They locked eyes for a long time. "I have missed you," he told her honestly.

"I've missed you, too," she replied.

"I mean, it's only been a couple of days."

"Yeah," she agreed, her brown eyes piercing his soul.

"But it felt like forever."

"Yeah." Their food was brought to the table and they dug in. Ben tasted a piece of steak and offered it to Miranda. "Thanks. Do you want some of my shrimp scampi?"

"Yes, ma'am." They took turns exchanging their plates as their conversation continued.

"I, uh…," Miranda started. Ben put down his fork. He was content.

When she didn't speak again, he prodded her: "What, baby?" It just rolled off his lips and he paused, hoping that she wouldn't think it was weird even though he'd said it before. It sounded official now. Ben breathed, slowly, picking up his fork again and pushing around the string beans that were in front of him.

She smiled. "I went after you in the club."

"Huh?"

"After I pushed you away in the club, I thought about it and realized that I may… have been making a mistake. But you were already gone."

"Damn." He put his head down and looked up at her. Ben watched her touch her cheeks as she blushed.

"I know." When the check came, Miranda pulled out her card.

"Thank you, Miranda."

"Don't say my name like that," she said giving him a look that foretold their future.

Ben laughed and excused himself to go to the bathroom and caught up with the waitress. "Hi, my wife gave you the wrong card. This is the correct one," he told the young woman while pulling out his own credit card. She took it and gave the other one back; something she probably shouldn't have done, but his intent wasn't malicious. "Thank you."

Back at the table, he slid her card over to her. "How…? What…?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I cannot let you pay for our first date. You can pay for the next one," he said knowing full well that he wouldn't let her pay even if she offered again. It's just the way he was raised. He looked at her and hoped that he wasn't being condescending and making her feel inadequate.

"You are something special, Dr. Warren," Miranda commented.

He could only shrug. Ben drove them back to his apartment. "Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"Are you inviting me into your humble abode, Benjamin Warren?" Hearing her say his name tingled his spine.

"Whenever you want, Miranda Bailey," he said looking over at her. His head was on the headrest and his eyes were droopy.

"Next time?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, next time." Ben got out of the car and opened up the passenger side door. He helped Miranda out of the car and pulled her into his chest.

"Just couldn't wait to get your paws on me, huh?" She said putting her arms around his neck as if that's where they were always meant to be. And he was fine with it. He shook his head. "So? Are you going to kiss me or are we going to hold each other all night?"

"Whatever you want, Miranda Bailey."

He felt her body shift and she stood on her toes, moving closer to him. He reciprocated the action and leaned down. They met in the middle and kissed softly at first. His heart was beating so quickly; he didn't know how she made him feel like he was back in 6th grade with his first crush. Ben rubbed her back slowly and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft, high-pitched moan. His body reacted. He knew that moan. Miranda pulled away suddenly. "I gotta go."

"W-Wait. What?"

"If you keep kissing me… like that…" He laughed at her stammering. She gathered herself. "I've got to go."

"Okay. Let me walk you to your car." Ben could see that she wanted to object, but he was ready to counter. This was all a part of his gentlemanly experience. He wouldn't have her just walking around by herself when he could be there to protect her. They walked side by side until they had to go through a narrow, dimly lit hallway. There, he got a pretty good view of her ass and briefly thought of all the ways in which he wanted to—

"Hellooo?" Miranda sang, her voice pulling him from very dirty thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry," he said sheepishly. "This you?" She nodded and he pulled open the driver's door after she unlocked it. "Text me when you get home please."

"I'll do you one better. I will call."

"Good."

In his apartment, he lay in bed and replayed the events of the night. His phone rang on his nightstand and he reached over to grab it. He saw her name and smiled. "Hello?"

Miranda's voice hit his ears like ray of sunshine on a chilly day. "Hi. I'm calling to let you know that I'm home."

"Thank you." There was more that he wanted to say.

She grunted a little. "I'm actually in bed."

"I am, too," he told her. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me, too," she said with a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Okay, well, goodnight. I'll—"

"I want to stay on the phone with you," Miranda told him.

"Until we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, like in high school," she giggled. "Is that weird?"

"No. I wish you were here…"

"I wish I was there, too, but I think we need space to think stuff through. At least I do."

"I think I know what you mean."

Miranda was quiet for a long time. He thought that she'd gone to sleep. He put the phone on speaker and settled into his bed. For the first time, it seemed too big for him. "When is our next date?"

He took a deep breath. "Are you going to stand me up?"

Silence. "No." Her answer was so simple and it shook Ben to his core.

The next couple of days, Ben felt really good. He was so cheerful. His cheer alerted his best friend. "Are you getting some," Avery asked.

Ben shook his head. That was why men were so emotionally stunted. They could only be happy if they were having sex. Although if he had been "getting some," he would have been on cloud nine. "No. Can't a man just be happy?" He asked the light-skinned man.

"I guess, but I think it's a woman."

"Well, you're right. It is a woman. But not just any woman."

"Bailey?" Avery said.

"Yeah!"

"No, it's Chief Bailey from Grey Sloan." He pointed up the hall.

"Oh. How do I look?"

"Nice scrubs."

"Walk away."

"Huh?"

"Avery, go away!" Ben demanded underneath his breath.

Miranda walked up to Ben. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said putting his hands into his pockets. She grinned and bit her lip a little. "Careful," he told her and her spine straightened. "So, uh, what are you doing here, Chief Bailey?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she started sassily, pushing her trench coat back a little, revealing her wide hips. "I have a meeting. With your Chief."

"Would you like me to show you to Chief Webber's office?" He asked a little louder than was necessary.

"Of course," she said matching his tone. They walked down the hall, trying to be normal and coy. Ben stopped at a door. "I don't think that's his office."

"Oh, really? Well, let's just see," he answered opening the door to a supply closet. She chuckled and walked ahead of him. He scanned the hallway before following her. The room was dark and Ben searched the wall for a light. "Where is…" He felt Miranda take his hand and guide it to her hip. "Found it." They kissed and it felt like light years since they'd been alone. He caressed her back. Before he could stop himself, he was saying: "I want you." He slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She responded by pushing her body into his. He remembered their connection in Minnesota; remembered her hands on his skin and awakening his body like it was his first time all over again. He reached for her butt, grabbing a huge chunk, bonding them. Ben knew that Miranda could feel that he was overly ready. The ball was in her court.

Miranda touched his chest, backing him up. "Not here," she told him with a sly smile. Ben held onto her tightly. He never wanted to let go. He'd admit that. "Don't you have an office?"

He nodded wildly. "Let's go."

She laughed. "I was only joking, Benjamin. I really need to get to this meeting."

"Damn the meeting, I'm trying to conference with you now." They laughed at his corniness.

"C'mon," she said and they moved toward the door. "I'll find you before I leave."

"Okay." She went out first, looking left and right before joining the bustling hallway. He waited a minute for his body to stop raging before he continued about his day. His phone beeped two hours later and a message came through from Miranda. She wanted to know if he wanted to walk her outside. There was literally nowhere he wouldn't go with her. Ben wrapped up his day and met her in the lobby.

"You're leaving for the day?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sometimes they do let me out of this place." They headed to her car. "Want to catch a movie or get dinner or both?"

She looked down at the ground before lifting her head proudly. "I can't. I'm taking my son to the museum." Ben nodded. "You're not going to ask to join us?"

He shook his head. "I know you're not ready for me to meet him yet, so…"

"I think you're a good man," she said suddenly stopping at her car door.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. I like you." The two doctors exhaled at the same time.

"I like you, too."

"I… have to go." She got into her car and rolled down the windows. "Call me later?" Miranda pulled off leaving Ben standing there, desiring her.

At home, Ben closed his eyes and his hands took over. He pleasured himself slowly. And found that he was unable to stop himself from imagining that Miranda was giving him the orgasm that he'd had to supply to himself. There was almost too much to take in. The woman did something to him. He was falling for her and it was agony. The anesthesiologist fell asleep half-naked feeling better than ever.

Ben Warren sat in his office and dialed Miranda's phone number. Now, it was his turn to ask her out. It rang a few times before she answered. "Hey," she said warmly.

A smile eased across his face. "Wow."

"What?"

"The sound of your voice makes me happy."

"Oh, cut it out."

"I'm serious," he admitted. Ben paused. When had he ever admitted that? Never, that's when. He shook his head. "So…"

"So…?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Hopefully, it's not too short of notice."

"No, I believe that I'm free. What time?"

Ben moved around getting everything ready for his dinner with Miranda. He had asked her to dinner and knew that she was surprised when he'd told her that he would cook at his apartment, but he really didn't want her to think that he just wanted to get her back to his house to have sex. After getting dressed, he did an inventory of everything he needed for the night-he'd prepared the food, the house was clean, the music was playing softly, but he felt like he was missing something. She knocked on his door just as he remembered the candles. They were out, but he'd forgotten to light them. "One second!" He called out. He rounded his apartment and lit them quickly. He tossed the electric lighter on the counter and went to the door. _Breathe_. Turning the handle, he pulled the door open and saw that Miranda wasn't standing there. He looked up and down the hall and walked toward the lobby. One of his neighbors walked past. "Hey, Raj, have seen my lady friend? She's like this tall and gorgeous?" His neighbor shook his head. "Thanks."

"Gorgeous, huh?" Miranda said coming around the corner.

"Very much so," he said. "I thought you'd left."

"Well, you did keep me waiting."

"I forgot to light the candles."

Ben opened his apartment door and they walked inside. "Oh, wow, Ben. It looks good in here."

"It's all for you," he said whispering in her ear. He watched her shudder. "Can I take your jacket?"

She nodded and slipped out of her jacket. Ben saw that she was wearing burgundy pants, a white sleeveless blouse and black boots. She looked so good. He had to actively stop himself from thinking about what he knew was underneath those clothes. "You look good, Benjamin."

"Oh, this old thing?" He said putting her jacket on a chair. He was wearing a blue denim shirt and black jeans and his black Nikes. Ben leaned down to kiss her cheek. As he moved to check on the roast that he was cooking, he realized that Miranda was holding on his hand. She stepped to him and kissed his lips softly. "I am thinking fresh things," he told her. Miranda laughed. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please."

They took their wine to the sofa. "How was your day?"

"It was good." He listened as she told him about a surgery that she performed. "Sorry I'm talking so much; let me stop rambling. How about you? How was your day?"

"No, don't apologize. I could listen to you all day." Miranda smiled and touched his hand. "I love your passion for medicine."

"Thank you. It was a problem with my marriage."

"I don't understand how someone could be bothered with anything you do."

"Do you always say the right thing, Ben Warren?"

"Am I saying the right things, Miranda Bailey?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed. "Ready for dinner?"

She looked at him over the top of her glass: "Maybe." While they ate, they got to know each other even more. They had way more in common than he expected.

"Stop! You went to Livingston? In Baltimore?" She nodded as she plucked up a diced potato. "I went to Montgomery!"

"Wow! Really? I thought you were from Chicago?"

"I am, but my dad was in the Navy and we moved a few times and all that, so I was at Montgomery for two years."

"That is… crazy."

"Down the street from each other for two years and didn't even know it."

"I wonder if we've ever been in the same place before—you know, before we met." They were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't know," he started. "But I'm glad we met the way we did."

"Really?"

Ben put down his fork and stared at her. He wanted her to know that he meant what he was saying. "Yes, it was meant to be this way." Lifting from the chair he moved around the table. "You're finished?" She nodded and he held out his hand. Miranda took it and he helped her to her feet. He put his hands around her hips and she settled her hands around his neck. They swayed to the low R&B song playing in the background.

 _The love I have right next to me, is here and always will be_

"This is all I want to do."

 _I'm caressing your body emotionally, as you can feel and will see_

"What? Dance with me?"

 _Why can't we go all the way to the top, the fullest extreme_

"Yes," he said with a wicked grin. They moved slowly in the empty space next to the table.

"Or make love to me?" Ben couldn't tell if it was her heart or his that was pounding.

 _The sounds are here when you're with me, express the way that you feel_

"I want it all," he answered honestly. No need to be coy about what it was he wanted—she wasn't.

 _And you say—_ Miranda stopped moving. She stood on her toes and kissed Ben deeply. Her hands went to his face, pulling him. He touched the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him toward the back of his apartment. "Is this the right way?"

He cleared his throat. "All the way in the back."

In his room, he watched her take off her blouse and it fluttered to the floor. Her breasts sat in a black and white bra that he wanted on the floor next to her shirt. His mind went back to their wonderful night in Minnesota and how she undressed herself. He reached out and touched her. He wanted in this time. "Let me," he said gesturing for her to get on the bed. Ben crawled between her legs and kissed her chest. He bit her skin softly and she reached under his shirt and scratched his skin. His body jumped. "Yes?" He unbuckled her pants and kissed down her body before he pulled them off. Miranda unbuttoned his shirt with a smile on her face. After getting out of it, he put his face between her legs.

"Oh my God!"

"I haven't even started," he chuckled.

She moaned. "Hurry up, Benjamin!"

"Okay, okay," he said lazily. He slowly kissed her thighs, licking a trail on her skin. "May I?" She breathed a confirmation. One of his favorite parts of sex was oral. Ben pushed aside her dark blue panties. He had a gift, one that was proving itself by making Miranda squirm and curse. "How's that, beautiful?" He asked as he rose up and kissed her before returning back between her curvaceous legs. One of them landed on his back. He lifted his body and came to his knees.

"I wasn't finished," she pouted. She was so cute. If he got to look at that face every day, he'd consider himself blessed.

"I know. I just need to get out of these jeans." She came up off of the bed and touched the front of his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding a hand inside. His head went back. This moment was straight out of his mind movie from the other night. Miranda slid her hand up and down, creating a rhythm. Ben wanted to tell her how much pleasure he was feeling and how appreciative he was. She didn't have to reciprocate the action, but, damn, it sure felt good. But all he managed was: "Shiiiiit!" She laughed and fell back on the bed. "That's not funny," he told her as he searched inside of the dresser next to the bed and pulled out a condom. After putting it on, he pushed back the hair out of her face and watched her smile. Miranda guided him into position and clenched her body, making him curse. His face fell into her chest. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Full of admiration, he watched her breasts exit the fabric and he caught one in his mouth and heard Miranda moan. "Mmmhmm."

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him some more, locking them together. "Ben!"

He laughed. "You called me Ben," he said echoing his phrase from Minnesota.

"Just keep going," she told him with a laugh of her own.

"Unh-huh." He moved slowly, knowing that it pissed her off, but he knew the feeling was intense and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Benjamin?" She purred into his ear. The hairs on his body stood up. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah, baby," he grunted.

"Go deeper."

"My pleasure." He went to his knees and stroked her, opening her legs wider and giving her everything he had. "Fuck, Miranda," he said as he felt his body getting ready to explode.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, undoubtedly cluing his neighbors as to what they were doing.

His hands fell to her chest and he played with her nipples, making her orgasm first. When her body shook, his overreacted and soon he was shaking, too. "God!" He said as he finished how he started, moving slowly.

When Ben's back hit the bed, he stared up his ceiling. He put an arm around Miranda and she cuddled up next to him. "So, this is why you wanted to have dinner at your place."

They laughed, high for their sexual explorations. "No, I just wanted you all to myself. Is that so bad?" She shook her head. "Good." He was quiet, lost in a myriad of thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ben took a deep breath. "About how a trip to freaking Minnesota landed me with the best-looking woman I have ever seen." She touched the hairs on his chest and he stroked her arm. "Are you real?"

"I am no hologram."

He nodded. "Because that would be weird," he told her with a yawn.

Miranda fell asleep first. He held onto her, unable to fall asleep, worried that she'd leave. He finally fell asleep, too, his face in her back, an arm around her waist. When Ben woke up the next morning, he looked over to where Miranda should have been. She wasn't there. The bra he'd tossed off the bed was gone. Her shirt and pants were missing, too. He inhaled. She'd slipped away just like he'd done. She was paying him back. He heard water running and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Come in!" He did as he was told. "Good morning, handsome," she said turning toward him. He got a great, albeit blurry, view of her entire body through the glass. "Did the water wake you?"

"No, I thought you'd left."

"Oh, you thought I did what you did in Minnesota?"

"Something like that."

She stepped out of the shower and moved toward him. "Nope," she said popping the "p". "I just needed a shower."

"Mind taking another one?" She raised an eyebrow and stepped back behind the glass.

He pulled on his denim shirt on and she helped him button it. "Stay… let's have breakfast."

"I wish I could, but I have to get home and get changed, Benjamin." She looked at her phone for the time. "And I'm still going to be late. Shoot."

"Aren't you the Chief?"

"Yes," she told him putting her hands on her hips.

"Then…?"

"You want me to abuse my power and stay here to have breakfast with you?"

"Yes and yes," he said kissing her cheek. He touched the small of her back to help her with her decision. Ben put his cheek against hers and kissed her ear. Her body buckled a little and he knew he had her. "I mean, either you stay for breakfast and be late. Or we make love again and… you be late."

"Well, what's a girl to do?" After they made love again _and_ had breakfast, Ben walked with Miranda to her car. "This was fun."

"I agree," he said simply.

"Can we do it again?"

"As many times as you'd like," he responded. He put his hands on her car door, harmlessly trapping her. "We can do it right now." Miranda pushed him away. "Just do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't take a month to call me back." She giggled. Damn, he was so obsessed with her. "I'll call you later on today."

"Okay." He tapped the side of his cheek and she kissed him. "Have a good day." Ben headed back to his apartment. Hearing her door close, he turned back and walked over to her and tapped on the window.

She rolled it down. "Did you forget something?" He leaned down and put his lips on hers; she grabbed his face and eased her tongue into his mouth.

"Yeah, forgot that." She smiled. "And, uh, you look amazing by the way."

"I'm in the same clothes from yesterday."

"I know, I know, but still…"

 **What Happens in Seattle**

"Twenty more minutes," Ben Warren said trying to convince the beautiful Miranda Bailey to keep him company a little while longer. It had been a whole month and he finally—finally!—had her back in his arms. It might seem selfish, but he didn't want to let her go. Didn't care that she had a house waiting for her and husband to go home to. They were sitting on his sofa, the TV on mute, flashing in front of them. But they hadn't been paying attention. They were conversing intimately, kissing occasionally.

"You've been saying 'twenty more minutes' for two hours, Benjamin," she told him, a slight southern accent escaping.

"Stay. Stay the night." _Stay forever_ , he thought. He didn't say that because it sounded insane.

"I have to go," she said dropping her bare feet from his lap onto the floor.

He lifted them again and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Fine. Go," he responded feigning nonchalance.

"You're holding onto my legs." He laughed against her skin and released her. "It's that easy for you to let me go?" She asked moving from the chair. He reached out for her too late and she was already putting on her shoes.

"What can I say to make you stay?"

"Nothing." His face fell. There had to be something. "But there is something you can say to get me to come back."

Ben's eyes widened. "What?" _Anything._ He stood up and walked over to her, picking up her jacket from a chair. He helped her put it on.

"Thanks."

"What can I say, Miranda?"

The woman turned to him and crossed her arms. "Say that this was real. That I didn't make you up in Minnesota and have that same delusion follow me to Seattle. Just say—"

He cut her off with a kiss, moving her arms and wrapping her up. It was long and intense, like the ones back in Minnesota. Miranda moaned passionately, turning him on. "This is no dream."

"Bruh!" A soft, deep voice said bringing him back to his reality, his best friend, Jackson Avery.

"What?" Ben said, salty.

"Have you heard back from the doctor you hooked up with in Minnesota?

Ben hid a blush. "Yeah, she, uh, called me this weekend."

"You must have been God-awful if it took her a whole month to remember you."

"Shut up."

"But her friend hasn't texted me back at all."

"We all have our flaws. Some more than others." Avery slid his palm over Ben's. "But, the thing about my lady is that… she's married."

"Say word."

"Word."

After he left the hospital for the day, he checked his phone no less than fifteen times to see if Miranda had called or texted. She hadn't. He thought he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was just an email. Cursing underneath his breath, he got in his car and pulled off. _Had she forgotten about him again?_ He blasted music loudly, drowning out his impending misery. A phone call came through and scared him as he sat a red light. "Hello?" He said, turning down the volume.

"Hey," Miranda said through the speaker.

He smiled widely. "Hello."

"You said that," she laughed.

"H-how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you… uh, would you like to go out with me?"

"What?"

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear me?"

"I think so, but I'm going to need you to repeat that," he chuckled. "My ears must be deceiving me."

"No, they're not. I'm asking you out. Tomorrow. Are you free?"

"For you? I am." The two of them continued to talk. Ben relaxed. "I thought you had forgotten about me," he told her as he dropped his stuff onto his kitchen counter.

"No, I just had a long day."

"Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown," he said falling onto the sofa that they'd shared a few days ago.

" _Henry IV, Part II_ ," she said with a yawn.

"Exactly." They laughed and Ben was happy that he could make her laugh. "Are you at home?"

"Just pulling up now."

"Is your…?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"He's here."

Ben swallowed. "Okay."

"I don't want to mention him though."

"Logical."

"Like you said in Minnesota, he doesn't get to share in our… happiness." Ben smiled when she said that. So, she was just as elated as he was. "And, um, I just want us to stay in our Minnesota bubble a little while longer?"

He nodded as if she could see him. "Okay."

"I'll talk to you later."

"I'll text you?" He asked.

"I'll be waiting," she answered softly, her voice like music to his ears.

"Mama?" A child said as the call was disconnected. _Mama?_ She has a kid?

The blinking cursor waited for him to begin typing under their thread. He started: _Hey._ Backspace. _Hi._ Backspace. _Do you have a child?_ He could not start a conversation with that question; no matter how legit it was. Backspace. _Hi, gorgeous._ He let it sit for a few minutes before sending it.

Her response was immediate: _Hello, handsome._ Ben smiled as he peeled himself off of the sofa and made his way to his room. With the phone glued to his hand, he lay in bed. She replied just as he dozed off for a second time. _I'm exhausted. Good nuight._ He laughed at her mistake. _See? *Night._

 _Good nuight_ , he responded.

The next day, Ben texted Miranda after he had his late breakfast. It took an hour for her to respond, but he didn't sweat it because she was the Chief of an entire hospital _and_ they had a date. They had plans and he couldn't wait. He sent her another message and didn't hear back from her. On a lunch break, he called her a few times and it was futile. She was a ghost. As his workday wound down, he chalked up his losses and headed home, calling and texting her again. He didn't hear from her for three days.

After the third day, Ben was perfectly irritable. He was glad that he was an Anesthesiologist and didn't have to talk to patients. Getting home on the last day before the weekend, he stepped into the lobby of his apartment complex and was downright shocked to see Miranda sitting in a chair. Her back was to the door, but he'd know her silhouette anywhere—he'd memorized everything he could about her body. His heart started racing. Ben tapped her shoulder. She jumped: "Oh! God, Benjamin! Don't do that!" He wanted to laugh at her. "I didn't, ugh… Hey." He just nodded. She could do all of the talking. "Can you and I talk?" He stood up, wordlessly, and they walked to his apartment. "I'm glad I caught you. I know you're a, uh, busy person. I knocked on your door, but your doorwoman said that you hadn't returned for the night."

"You could have called," he said; his tone icy. They walked into his apartment and he dropped his stuff on the floor near the door.

"Yes, but you might not have answered." _Clever_. He probably would have ignored her call—maybe. "So I came right over."

"After three days?" She smiled up at him, the total opposite of his sour face.

"Right. Three."

"What do you want, Miranda?"

Her smile widened. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes." Ben cocked his head to the side. What was she up to? And why was she smiling? It was almost psychotic. Why had he let her into his house? "I never responded to your phone calls. You deserve to be mad."

"Or my text message," he added.

"I'm sorry," she said taking a step toward him. And she was apologizing? Who was this woman?

He jerked his head back. "You are?"

"Yes! Come, let's sit down." She took his hand and pulled him to the sofa. He couldn't walk past it without thinking about her, wanting her on top of him as they made love for a second time. "Ben?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me?" He shook his head, turning it to look at her. She looked so casual and beautiful; he couldn't help but to stare. "I said that I have two things to tell you. Do you want to know what they are?"

"Of course."

"The first thing."

"Yeah?" He said scratching his temple.

"I have a child. A son. He is the light of my life. He's ten and he is perfect. I had him with my husband and he is everything to me."

"Why didn't you tell me? We talked about everything under the sun."

"I thought that his existence was too important to reveal to a man that I've only known for… for a few days."

Ben nodded again. "I understand." He didn't have kids, but he understood. If he had children, he wouldn't introduce them to just anyone. "Thank you for telling me. I know you didn't have to. Although, I did hear him the last time we spoke." Miranda giggled, her hand falling against his thigh. Unable to keep his distance, Ben picked up her hand and kissed it. They turned to each other at the same time, their knees touching. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Do you want some wine?" Ben asked.

"Yes, please."

He walked into his kitchen and poured two glasses, grabbing a container of cookies on his way back. "So, er, what's the second thing?"

"I'm getting a divorce."

"What?"

"That's why I was unavailable. I needed a little time to make sure that I was doing the right thing by filing. And I am. I'm not happy with him. I don't think more time would change that. I have to move on. And then…" She inhaled and put her lips to the glass, not sipping any. "And then I thought about you. And how you played into all of this and if I wanted what we had to continue. And I do. This is the right thing. I mean, this is a step in the right direction. I can feel it. I… I hope you feel the same way, yes?"

"Yes," Ben answered; his voice scratchy. What was she saying?

"I said _all_ of that to say that I've filed for divorce. I put the papers in yesterday. Hopefully, it will be final in 90 days."

"What if he contests?"

"He'd better damn not," she laughed. Ben stroked the side of her face, her chin, anything he could touch. "He won't."

"How do you feel about dissolving nearly fifteen years of marriage?"

She sighed and gulped of her wine and sat her glass on the table. "Uh, like a failure. I failed. And I don't usually do that, so I'm spiraling."

He looked at her over the top of his glass. "I'm here for you."

"I know," she said taking his glass from him. She put it on the table next to the sofa. They were both quiet for a long time. He didn't have a clue what she was thinking about, but his brain was bouncing everywhere. He didn't want _this_ —whatever they had—to backfire. _What if their judgment had been all wrong?_ He thought. And their one-night/one-day stand was only meant to be that—one. "I'm also sorry that I stood you up. You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't."

"But, I'm hoping that you're free tonight."

"I am."

"Good. Then we're going out. My treat."

No woman Ben had ever been with had offered to pay for an entire dinner; even if it was fast food. "We can take my car if you want," he offered.

"I have to drive."

"That's fine." They pulled off and Ben reached for the radio. "Music?"

She nodded and made a quick right turn. "Almost missed my damn turn messing with you."

"What did I do?" He said with a laugh.

"You're here. We're here together. That's enough to throw me off. I feel unhinged."

"Huh?"

"I'm usually in control of every situation. Always on top of things, but with you…" She didn't finish her sentence, he knew what she meant.

He chuckled at her admission. "Is Classical good?"

"Do you have any Pachelbel?"

"Do I have Pachelbel?" He shook his head and pushed a few buttons on the screen and soon "Pachelbel's Canon in D Major" graced their ears.

"This is such a beautiful song," she commented.

"Agreed." The music played and Ben was happy that she let him hold her hand as she drove. He stared at her far longer than he should, but he felt the same way— _unhinged_. "Where are we going?"

"Do you like seafood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said. They drove around a busy block looking for parking. "There!" He shouted pointing to a free spot near the beginning of the street. Miranda zipped forward and parked stealthily. "A-plus."

Inside, they ordered their food and drinks. "Get whatever you want. I owe you."

He leaned across the table. "You don't owe me anything, Miranda, okay?"

"Okay."

"But I will get the Casino oysters for my appetizers and the rib eye." She shook her head. "What? I haven't eaten since you stood me up."

"Liar." When the waitress came back they ordered, agreeing to split the oysters.

"This is nice. I like this place."

"Yeah. I came here one time."

"On a date?"

"Yes, on a date."

"Really?"

"No! With my girlfriends." Their drinks came to the table and Miranda and Ben thanked their waitress. "The same ones from Minnesota." She nodded and took a sip of her martini.

He paid attention to how her lips covered the glass. He wanted those lips on his. Ben shook his head: "Oh yeahh! I remember them. You five were a wild bunch."

"Like your friends weren't just as wild."

"They are so wild!" He said as the oysters came back. His mouth started to water. Ben used the small utensils to detach the oysters and then he put it to his mouth. He looked over the front of his shellfish to see Miranda looking at him. She had the tiny fork in her hand and was poking at it. "Yeah?"

"That's how you're going to eat it?"

"This is how you're supposed to do it."

"Show me," she replied. Ben shifted his jaw as she smiled wickedly and batted her eyelashes.

"Do. Not. Tempt. Me. Miranda," he whispered.

She shrugged and continued to eat her oyster. "I didn't know that I could, Benjamin."

"You most certainly could."

They locked eyes for a long time. "I have missed you," he told her honestly.

"I've missed you, too," she replied.

"I mean, it's only been a couple of days."

"Yeah," she agreed, her brown eyes piercing his soul.

"But it felt like forever."

"Yeah." Their food was brought to the table and they dug in. Ben tasted a piece of steak and offered it to Miranda. "Thanks. Do you want some of my shrimp scampi?"

"Yes, ma'am." They took turns exchanging their plates as their conversation continued.

"I, uh…," Miranda started. Ben put down his fork. He was content.

When she didn't speak again, he prodded her: "What, baby?" It just rolled off his lips and he paused, hoping that she wouldn't think it was weird even though he'd said it before. It sounded official now. Ben breathed, slowly, picking up his fork again and pushing around the string beans that were in front of him.

She smiled. "I went after you in the club."

"Huh?"

"After I pushed you away in the club, I thought about it and realized that I may… have been making a mistake. But you were already gone."

"Damn." He put his head down and looked up at her. Ben watched her touch her cheeks as she blushed.

"I know." When the check came, Miranda pulled out her card.

"Thank you, Miranda."

"Don't say my name like that," she said giving him a look that foretold their future.

Ben laughed and excused himself to go to the bathroom and caught up with the waitress. "Hi, my wife gave you the wrong card. This is the correct one," he told the young woman while pulling out his own credit card. She took it and gave the other one back; something she probably shouldn't have done, but his intent wasn't malicious. "Thank you."

Back at the table, he slid her card over to her. "How…? What…?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I cannot let you pay for our first date. You can pay for the next one," he said knowing full well that he wouldn't let her pay even if she offered again. It's just the way he was raised. He looked at her and hoped that he wasn't being condescending and making her feel inadequate.

"You are something special, Dr. Warren," Miranda commented.

He could only shrug. Ben drove them back to his apartment. "Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"Are you inviting me into your humble abode, Benjamin Warren?" Hearing her say his name tingled his spine.

"Whenever you want, Miranda Bailey," he said looking over at her. His head was on the headrest and his eyes were droopy.

"Next time?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, next time." Ben got out of the car and opened up the passenger side door. He helped Miranda out of the car and pulled her into his chest.

"Just couldn't wait to get your paws on me, huh?" She said putting her arms around his neck as if that's where they were always meant to be. And he was fine with it. He shook his head. "So? Are you going to kiss me or are we going to hold each other all night?"

"Whatever you want, Miranda Bailey."

He felt her body shift and she stood on her toes, moving closer to him. He reciprocated the action and leaned down. They met in the middle and kissed softly at first. His heart was beating so quickly; he didn't know how she made him feel like he was back in 6th grade with his first crush. Ben rubbed her back slowly and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft, high-pitched moan. His body reacted. He knew that moan. Miranda pulled away suddenly. "I gotta go."

"W-Wait. What?"

"If you keep kissing me… like that…" He laughed at her stammering. She gathered herself. "I've got to go."

"Okay. Let me walk you to your car." Ben could see that she wanted to object, but he was ready to counter. This was all a part of his gentlemanly experience. He wouldn't have her just walking around by herself when he could be there to protect her. They walked side by side until they had to go through a narrow, dimly lit hallway. There, he got a pretty good view of her ass and briefly thought of all the ways in which he wanted to—

"Hellooo?" Miranda sang, her voice pulling him from very dirty thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry," he said sheepishly. "This you?" She nodded and he pulled open the driver's door after she unlocked it. "Text me when you get home please."

"I'll do you one better. I will call."

"Good."

In his apartment, he lay in bed and replayed the events of the night. His phone rang on his nightstand and he reached over to grab it. He saw her name and smiled. "Hello?"

Miranda's voice hit his ears like ray of sunshine on a chilly day. "Hi. I'm calling to let you know that I'm home."

"Thank you." There was more that he wanted to say.

She grunted a little. "I'm actually in bed."

"I am, too," he told her. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me, too," she said with a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Okay, well, goodnight. I'll—"

"I want to stay on the phone with you," Miranda told him.

"Until we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, like in high school," she giggled. "Is that weird?"

"No. I wish you were here…"

"I wish I was there, too, but I think we need space to think stuff through. At least I do."

"I think I know what you mean."

Miranda was quiet for a long time. He thought that she'd gone to sleep. He put the phone on speaker and settled into his bed. For the first time, it seemed too big for him. "When is our next date?"

He took a deep breath. "Are you going to stand me up?"

Silence. "No." Her answer was so simple and it shook Ben to his core.

The next couple of days, Ben felt really good. He was so cheerful. His cheer alerted his best friend. "Are you getting some," Avery asked.

Ben shook his head. That was why men were so emotionally stunted. They could only be happy if they were having sex. Although if he had been "getting some," he would have been on cloud nine. "No. Can't a man just be happy?" He asked the light-skinned man.

"I guess, but I think it's a woman."

"Well, you're right. It is a woman. But not just any woman."

"Bailey?" Avery said.

"Yeah!"

"No, it's Chief Bailey from Grey Sloan." He pointed up the hall.

"Oh. How do I look?"

"Nice scrubs."

"Walk away."

"Huh?"

"Avery, go away!" Ben demanded underneath his breath.

Miranda walked up to Ben. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said putting his hands into his pockets. She grinned and bit her lip a little. "Careful," he told her and her spine straightened. "So, uh, what are you doing here, Chief Bailey?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she started sassily, pushing her trench coat back a little, revealing her wide hips. "I have a meeting. With your Chief."

"Would you like me to show you to Chief Webber's office?" He asked a little louder than was necessary.

"Of course," she said matching his tone. They walked down the hall, trying to be normal and coy. Ben stopped at a door. "I don't think that's his office."

"Oh, really? Well, let's just see," he answered opening the door to a supply closet. She chuckled and walked ahead of him. He scanned the hallway before following her. The room was dark and Ben searched the wall for a light. "Where is…" He felt Miranda take his hand and guide it to her hip. "Found it." They kissed and it felt like light years since they'd been alone. He caressed her back. Before he could stop himself, he was saying: "I want you." He slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She responded by pushing her body into his. He remembered their connection in Minnesota; remembered her hands on his skin and awakening his body like it was his first time all over again. He reached for her butt, grabbing a huge chunk, bonding them. Ben knew that Miranda could feel that he was overly ready. The ball was in her court.

Miranda touched his chest, backing him up. "Not here," she told him with a sly smile. Ben held onto her tightly. He never wanted to let go. He'd admit that. "Don't you have an office?"

He nodded wildly. "Let's go."

She laughed. "I was only joking, Benjamin. I really need to get to this meeting."

"Damn the meeting, I'm trying to conference with you now." They laughed at his corniness.

"C'mon," she said and they moved toward the door. "I'll find you before I leave."

"Okay." She went out first, looking left and right before joining the bustling hallway. He waited a minute for his body to stop raging before he continued about his day. His phone beeped two hours later and a message came through from Miranda. She wanted to know if he wanted to walk her outside. There was literally nowhere he wouldn't go with her. Ben wrapped up his day and met her in the lobby.

"You're leaving for the day?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sometimes they do let me out of this place." They headed to her car. "Want to catch a movie or get dinner or both?"

She looked down at the ground before lifting her head proudly. "I can't. I'm taking my son to the museum." Ben nodded. "You're not going to ask to join us?"

He shook his head. "I know you're not ready for me to meet him yet, so…"

"I think you're a good man," she said suddenly stopping at her car door.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. I like you." The two doctors exhaled at the same time.

"I like you, too."

"I… have to go." She got into her car and rolled down the windows. "Call me later?" Miranda pulled off leaving Ben standing there, desiring her.

At home, Ben closed his eyes and his hands took over. He pleasured himself slowly. And found that he was unable to stop himself from imagining that Miranda was giving him the orgasm that he'd had to supply to himself. There was almost too much to take in. The woman did something to him. He was falling for her and it was agony. The anesthesiologist fell asleep half-naked feeling better than ever.

Ben Warren sat in his office and dialed Miranda's phone number. Now, it was his turn to ask her out. It rang a few times before she answered. "Hey," she said warmly.

A smile eased across his face. "Wow."

"What?"

"The sound of your voice makes me happy."

"Oh, cut it out."

"I'm serious," he admitted. Ben paused. When had he ever admitted that? Never, that's when. He shook his head. "So…"

"So…?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Hopefully, it's not too short of notice."

"No, I believe that I'm free. What time?"

Ben moved around getting everything ready for his dinner with Miranda. He had asked her to dinner and knew that she was surprised when he'd told her that he would cook at his apartment, but he really didn't want her to think that he just wanted to get her back to his house to have sex. After getting dressed, he did an inventory of everything he needed for the night-he'd prepared the food, the house was clean, the music was playing softly, but he felt like he was missing something. She knocked on his door just as he remembered the candles. They were out, but he'd forgotten to light them. "One second!" He called out. He rounded his apartment and lit them quickly. He tossed the electric lighter on the counter and went to the door. _Breathe_. Turning the handle, he pulled the door open and saw that Miranda wasn't standing there. He looked up and down the hall and walked toward the lobby. One of his neighbors walked past. "Hey, Raj, have seen my lady friend? She's like this tall and gorgeous?" His neighbor shook his head. "Thanks."

"Gorgeous, huh?" Miranda said coming around the corner.

"Very much so," he said. "I thought you'd left."

"Well, you did keep me waiting."

"I forgot to light the candles."

Ben opened his apartment door and they walked inside. "Oh, wow, Ben. It looks good in here."

"It's all for you," he said whispering in her ear. He watched her shudder. "Can I take your jacket?"

She nodded and slipped out of her jacket. Ben saw that she was wearing burgundy pants, a white sleeveless blouse and black boots. She looked so good. He had to actively stop himself from thinking about what he knew was underneath those clothes. "You look good, Benjamin."

"Oh, this old thing?" He said putting her jacket on a chair. He was wearing a blue denim shirt and black jeans and his black Nikes. Ben leaned down to kiss her cheek. As he moved to check on the roast that he was cooking, he realized that Miranda was holding on his hand. She stepped to him and kissed his lips softly. "I am thinking fresh things," he told her. Miranda laughed. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please."

They took their wine to the sofa. "How was your day?"

"It was good." He listened as she told him about a surgery that she performed. "Sorry I'm talking so much; let me stop rambling. How about you? How was your day?"

"No, don't apologize. I could listen to you all day." Miranda smiled and touched his hand. "I love your passion for medicine."

"Thank you. It was a problem with my marriage."

"I don't understand how someone could be bothered with anything you do."

"Do you always say the right thing, Ben Warren?"

"Am I saying the right things, Miranda Bailey?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed. "Ready for dinner?"

She looked at him over the top of her glass: "Maybe." While they ate, they got to know each other even more. They had way more in common than he expected.

"Stop! You went to Livingston? In Baltimore?" She nodded as she plucked up a diced potato. "I went to Montgomery!"

"Wow! Really? I thought you were from Chicago?"

"I am, but my dad was in the Navy and we moved a few times and all that, so I was at Montgomery for two years."

"That is… crazy."

"Down the street from each other for two years and didn't even know it."

"I wonder if we've ever been in the same place before—you know, before we met." They were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't know," he started. "But I'm glad we met the way we did."

"Really?"

Ben put down his fork and stared at her. He wanted her to know that he meant what he was saying. "Yes, it was meant to be this way." Lifting from the chair he moved around the table. "You're finished?" She nodded and he held out his hand. Miranda took it and he helped her to her feet. He put his hands around her hips and she settled her hands around his neck. They swayed to the low R&B song playing in the background.

 _The love I have right next to me, is here and always will be_

"This is all I want to do."

 _I'm caressing your body emotionally, as you can feel and will see_

"What? Dance with me?"

 _Why can't we go all the way to the top, the fullest extreme_

"Yes," he said with a wicked grin. They moved slowly in the empty space next to the table.

"Or make love to me?" Ben couldn't tell if it was her heart or his that was pounding.

 _The sounds are here when you're with me, express the way that you feel_

"I want it all," he answered honestly. No need to be coy about what it was he wanted—she wasn't.

 _And you say—_ Miranda stopped moving. She stood on her toes and kissed Ben deeply. Her hands went to his face, pulling him. He touched the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him toward the back of his apartment. "Is this the right way?"

He cleared his throat. "All the way in the back."

In his room, he watched her take off her blouse and it fluttered to the floor. Her breasts sat in a black and white bra that he wanted on the floor next to her shirt. His mind went back to their wonderful night in Minnesota and how she undressed herself. He reached out and touched her. He wanted in this time. "Let me," he said gesturing for her to get on the bed. Ben crawled between her legs and kissed her chest. He bit her skin softly and she reached under his shirt and scratched his skin. His body jumped. "Yes?" He unbuckled her pants and kissed down her body before he pulled them off. Miranda unbuttoned his shirt with a smile on her face. After getting out of it, he put his face between her legs.

"Oh my God!"

"I haven't even started," he chuckled.

She moaned. "Hurry up, Benjamin!"

"Okay, okay," he said lazily. He slowly kissed her thighs, licking a trail on her skin. "May I?" She breathed a confirmation. One of his favorite parts of sex was oral. Ben pushed aside her dark blue panties. He had a gift, one that was proving itself by making Miranda squirm and curse. "How's that, beautiful?" He asked as he rose up and kissed her before returning back between her curvaceous legs. One of them landed on his back. He lifted his body and came to his knees.

"I wasn't finished," she pouted. She was so cute. If he got to look at that face every day, he'd consider himself blessed.

"I know. I just need to get out of these jeans." She came up off of the bed and touched the front of his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding a hand inside. His head went back. This moment was straight out of his mind movie from the other night. Miranda slid her hand up and down, creating a rhythm. Ben wanted to tell her how much pleasure he was feeling and how appreciative he was. She didn't have to reciprocate the action, but, damn, it sure felt good. But all he managed was: "Shiiiiit!" She laughed and fell back on the bed. "That's not funny," he told her as he searched inside of the dresser next to the bed and pulled out a condom. After putting it on, he pushed back the hair out of her face and watched her smile. Miranda guided him into position and clenched her body, making him curse. His face fell into her chest. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Full of admiration, he watched her breasts exit the fabric and he caught one in his mouth and heard Miranda moan. "Mmmhmm."

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him some more, locking them together. "Ben!"

He laughed. "You called me Ben," he said echoing his phrase from Minnesota.

"Just keep going," she told him with a laugh of her own.

"Unh-huh." He moved slowly, knowing that it pissed her off, but he knew the feeling was intense and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Benjamin?" She purred into his ear. The hairs on his body stood up. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah, baby," he grunted.

"Go deeper."

"My pleasure." He went to his knees and stroked her, opening her legs wider and giving her everything he had. "Fuck, Miranda," he said as he felt his body getting ready to explode.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, undoubtedly cluing his neighbors as to what they were doing.

His hands fell to her chest and he played with her nipples, making her orgasm first. When her body shook, his overreacted and soon he was shaking, too. "God!" He said as he finished how he started, moving slowly.

When Ben's back hit the bed, he stared up his ceiling. He put an arm around Miranda and she cuddled up next to him. "So, this is why you wanted to have dinner at your place."

They laughed, high for their sexual explorations. "No, I just wanted you all to myself. Is that so bad?" She shook her head. "Good." He was quiet, lost in a myriad of thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ben took a deep breath. "About how a trip to freaking Minnesota landed me with the best-looking woman I have ever seen." She touched the hairs on his chest and he stroked her arm. "Are you real?"

"I am no hologram."

He nodded. "Because that would be weird," he told her with a yawn.

Miranda fell asleep first. He held onto her, unable to fall asleep, worried that she'd leave. He finally fell asleep, too, his face in her back, an arm around her waist. When Ben woke up the next morning, he looked over to where Miranda should have been. She wasn't there. The bra he'd tossed off the bed was gone. Her shirt and pants were missing, too. He inhaled. She'd slipped away just like he'd done. She was paying him back. He heard water running and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Come in!" He did as he was told. "Good morning, handsome," she said turning toward him. He got a great, albeit blurry, view of her entire body through the glass. "Did the water wake you?"

"No, I thought you'd left."

"Oh, you thought I did what you did in Minnesota?"

"Something like that."

She stepped out of the shower and moved toward him. "Nope," she said popping the "p". "I just needed a shower."

"Mind taking another one?" She raised an eyebrow and stepped back behind the glass.

He pulled on his denim shirt on and she helped him button it. "Stay… let's have breakfast."

"I wish I could, but I have to get home and get changed, Benjamin." She looked at her phone for the time. "And I'm still going to be late. Shoot."

"Aren't you the Chief?"

"Yes," she told him putting her hands on her hips.

"Then…?"

"You want me to abuse my power and stay here to have breakfast with you?"

"Yes and yes," he said kissing her cheek. He touched the small of her back to help her with her decision. Ben put his cheek against hers and kissed her ear. Her body buckled a little and he knew he had her. "I mean, either you stay for breakfast and be late. Or we make love again and… you be late."

"Well, what's a girl to do?" After they made love again _and_ had breakfast, Ben walked with Miranda to her car. "This was fun."

"I agree," he said simply.

"Can we do it again?"

"As many times as you'd like," he responded. He put his hands on her car door, harmlessly trapping her. "We can do it right now." Miranda pushed him away. "Just do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't take a month to call me back." She giggled. Damn, he was so obsessed with her. "I'll call you later on today."

"Okay." He tapped the side of his cheek and she kissed him. "Have a good day." Ben headed back to his apartment. Hearing her door close, he turned back and walked over to her and tapped on the window.

She rolled it down. "Did you forget something?" He leaned down and put his lips on hers; she grabbed his face and eased her tongue into his mouth.

"Yeah, forgot that." She smiled. "And, uh, you look amazing by the way."

"I'm in the same clothes from yesterday."

"I know, I know, but still…"


	27. The Story Goes

**The Story Goes…**

"Mmmmhmm, Don't forget my lower back," Miranda said with a grin as Ben tried to move away.

"Babe, please. I've literally massaged you from head to toe," he said while touching her waist and moving his hands to her back. He dragged his fingers along her shirt.

"That's what happens when you lose a bet." They laughed together. "Now, get in there deep."

"It was rigged," he laughed.

"You knew exactly what you were getting into."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ben chuckled. "How am I doing?"

"Feels good." He continued to rub his wife's back. She moaned easily. "And your daughter is going to call for one of us in thirty seconds." Tyra, their seven year old, was supposed to be asleep. "Probably for you."

"No you."

"Wanna bet?" She said turning onto her back and looking up at him. She raised an eyebrow and it made him smile. It just slipped across his lips and caught him by surprise. That's what she did to him.

"I'm not making any more bets with you, woman."

"Can someone read me a story?" Tyra's small voice called out. Ben and Miranda were both silent. They looked at each other. "Daddy!"

He shook head while Miranda cracked up. "Yes, baby girl!" He called out, his eyes low.

"Can you come here?" She shouted back.

"Please," Miranda said.

"Please!" Tyra answered.

"Here I come!" Ben kissed his laughing wife who had small tears coming from her eyes. He eased his tongue into her mouth, quieting her for the time being.

She grabbed his head and scratched his scalp. "You need to go."

"Yes, I shall be back."

"Make sure you do," she said softly. They looked at each other, passionately. "Also, remember how sore you were when you slept curled up on her bed the last time." Miranda grinned and pushed him away. Ben took her hand and kissed her palm before he got off of the bed, grunting. In the hallway, he paused for a second. He did this every once in a while to get a feel of the house in its silent state. He sauntered into his daughter's room half hoping that she'd have fallen asleep before he appeared at her bedside. No such luck.

As he walked toward Tyra, he could see that even though it was nearing eleven o'clock, she was alert. "You rang?" He asked. He sat on the edge of her bed and the softness of it relaxed his muscles.

"I can't sleep," she said. Her voice was soft, squeaky and he could hear the tiniest southern twang that she'd inherited from her mother.

"No?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't know."

"So, what do you need me to do?" Ben asked sincerely.

"Can you read me a story?"

"I can do that." Tyra cheered. "Look in your library for a good one and I'll read it." Tyra hopped down and walked over to the three-level bookshelf he'd created for her. When Miranda had been pregnant with their daughter, everyone assumed that he would want a boy, but he already had a son, Tuck. Another one would have been great, but having a daughter was perfect. Everything he dreamed it would be. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Don't go to sleep, daddy."

"I'm not," he said with a smile. That was exactly what he'd intended to do while he was waiting. A few minutes later, Tyra climbed on the bed and sat at the foot of it, bookless. She crossed her legs. "Where's the book, Ty-Ty?"

"I don't want you to read a book."

Ben rubbed his eyes. "I don't understand."

"I think… I have an idea!" She put her finger in the air. It was her newest thing and he couldn't help but smile anytime she did it.

"Please," he reminded her, hitting the tip of her nose gently with his index finger.

She smiled exposed the vacant spots that were reserved for her two front teeth. "Please?"

"Sure thing, princess. Uh, what if I tell you one about me and your Aunt Rosie giving each other haircuts?"

Tyra laughed, "No. I heard that one before."

"Hmmm… What about the time I _really, really_ didn't want to go to school?"

"And you put your shoes in the fireplace," she told him while shaking her head.

"Fine." He thought for a second. "Umm…"

"I have an idea," she said.

"What's that?"

"How did you meet mommy?"

Ben took a deep breath. "Well, we met at the hospital, but..."

"Daddy! I know that!" She looked at him like he was insane. "Can you tell me the long story? Then I can go to sleep."

"Or you can just go to sleep now, Tyra Elena," he said sending her into a fit of giggles.

She grabbed a stuffed animal and sat it on her lap. "We're ready!"

He looked at his daughter and took a deep breath. "Well, uh, many years ago, before I was your dad and a fireman and even before I was a surgeon—"

"You did a lot."

"Yeah, I was an anesthesiologist."

"That means you put people to sleep," she said excitedly.

Ben cocked his head to the side. _How did she know that?_ "How did you—did your mom tell you that?" He groaned dramatically. "I did, but I did a lot of other stuff, too. Anyway, I was assigned a surgery for a patient that I thought would be kind of easy." He briefly remembered the woman, Leslie Wilson, who was in the hospital to get a tumor removed from her abdominal wall.

"Was it easy?"

He shook his head. "No. The surgery was going along just fine. The surgeon was doing their thing, the nurses were nursing and I was flipping through a magazine." Tyra looked confused. "My only job on _this_ patient was to put her to sleep, keep her asleep and then make sure she woke up." She nodded and he kept going. "Now, I wasn't paying attention to anyone in particular, but I did notice that the surgeon that was a woman and she was Black. And that intrigued me."

"What's _intrink_?"

"In-trigue. It means, uh, fascinated me—caught my attention."

"Oh." He watched his seven year old mouth "intrigue" several times.

"So everything was going well. The room was mostly quiet, aside from a conversation about the newest chief. I cleared my throat because I was going to say something funny about him, but when she looked at me, I didn't. Couldn't even remember what I was going to say."

Tyra laughed. "Was the surgeon mommy?"

He didn't answer. "Then something scary happened. Something I'd never seen before and haven't since." Ben paused for a dramatic effect. Although he loved this part of the story, he also hated it.

"What? What?" Tyra asked tapping his leg fervently.

"The patient's heart rate spiked. It was beating so fast." He hit his chest to mimic the speed of Ms. Wilson's heart. "No one knew what was going on. The surgeons were looking at me. And all I knew was that everything was as it should be."

Tyra lifted the bottom of her comforter and slid her legs beneath it. "When does mommy come in?"

"Just listen." Tyra made a face—his face. The one he made when he was impatient. "The lead surgeon searched for bleeding, but there was none. She looked at me: 'Why is her heart rate going through the roof!?' I didn't say anything, but I glared at her. She was getting on my nerves. I didn't know why there was an issue." Ben stopped talking and gauged her reaction to the story. He hoped he wasn't making it too graphic or else she'd be awake the entire night. She seemed to be alright. "Then she said: 'Wait, wait, wait. Did I just feel movement?' The room was so silent except for the beeping. Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeep!" Ben reached under the cover and grabbed Tyra's foot making her scream. He laughed at her, tickling her foot before releasing it. "It's scary, right?" She nodded. "The other surgeon was like: 'She's awake, Dr. Bailey. The patient's awake.'"

"Mommy! Mommy _was_ the surgeon!" Tyra howled.

"She was. She was." Ben scrunched his face up at his daughter as she continued to laugh. "The surgeons felt movement in the patient's body. Which couldn't have been because she should have been unconscious, er, asleep. I was sweating. We all looked at the patient's face and she's looking back at us! And she was shaking." Ben watched his daughter grip her covers. "'What the heck did you do?! What the heck did you do?! Get her back to sleep right now!'"

"She yelled at you?"

He nodded. "It was a scary situation and she had every right to be frightened, but when she yelled at me, I was so mad." He had not signed up to be yelled at some random, albeit beautiful, surgeon.

"So what did you do?"

"I pushed 150 propofol," he told her laughing to himself.

"Huh?"

"It put the patient back to sleep, for real this time."

"Wow."

Ben nodded. "And I mean, the surgeon just kept staring at me and I kept looking at her because I know she wanted to blame me, but it wasn't my fault."

"What happened next?"

"I had to prove it. But first we had to tell the new chief and also hope that the patient wouldn't sue us for negligence."

"What's that?"

"Not being careful. Like when you leave your bike in the driveway."

Tyra smiled sheepishly. Ben caught a glimpse of her older brother, Tuck, in the girl's face. She was her mother's daughter—bold and intelligent and slick. She was small and tested them in ways that Tuck hadn't even thought of at that age. "Did she tell on you?" He shook his head. "That's good, right, daddy?"

"Yeah, that was good, but the patient was really, _really_ upset. She said that mommy couldn't work on her anymore."

"Oh no!"

"Yep," he responded popping the 'p'. It was a sad ordeal, but sympathy for the surgeon had been short-lived. "What do you think happened next?"

The girl thought for a second. "I have an idea," she said flicking her pointer finger in the air.

"Hmm?"

"Did mommy yell at you?"

"Did she!" _I don't know what they did at Mercy West, but here at Seattle Grace, we expect to be able to trust the gasman, trust him to do his job, so we can do ours._ The two of them laughed and she crawled under the covers to the head of the bed, ending up next to her father. He reached to the foot of the bed and grabbed her stuffed animal and handed it to her.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, baby." They were quiet and Tyra yawned. "Where were we?"

"Mommy yelled at you."

"Yes, I tried to come up with some solutions, but she just lectured me while making fun of my job and everything. It was brutal. But…"

"But what!"

"I finally saw her without a scrub mask on and she was absolutely gorgeous." Ben pictured his wife, the definition of beauty. She had been fierce that day. "And I tried to get a word as she talked, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop looking at her eyes."

"What was wrong with them?"

"They were so pretty! Dark brown and wide. And the closer I got to her, the more I could see different color browns. They look so much like yours."

"Like mine?" He nodded. "I have pretty eyes?"

"Of course you do."

"What did you do after she finished yelling?"

"I didn't do anything. She walked away."

"Did you follow her?"

"No, I don't think she wanted that. So, I just ran some tests on my own and came up with the answer." He smiled remembering his victory. That was how he'd really caught Miranda's attention. He had impressed her with his intelligence. "Later on, I found her in a room by herself and told her that she owed me an apology." Tyra's hands went to her mouth. "Yep. I was foolish." _You don't have to get down on your knees and apologize, but I would like something heartfelt_. He'd been so cocky and she'd seen right through him. "She didn't apologize and I was like: This woman is pretty tough. Well, pretty and tough." _It wasn't our fault._

Tyra smiled. "You really liked her!" He nodded while blushing. He smiled widely. Even after so many years, he still got weak thinking about his wife. "Then what?"

"We were just sitting in the room and I was trying to get her to apologize and admit that I wasn't that bad of a doctor, but your mom… she was so sad." He could see Miranda's face vividly. She'd been so heartbroken. "She couldn't get over the fact that her patient didn't want to be touched by her. And I wanted to hug her so badly."

"But she yelled at you."

"I yell at you sometimes and…"

"I still want to hug you," Tyra said. She leaned into her father.

He pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "See?" She nodded and yawned again. "Tired?"

"No." Ben knew his daughter would say that. But if they were quiet for the next five minutes, she would fall asleep. He stopped talking and moving. "Daddy, finish the story." Ben waited. "Please."

"Your mother trusted me that day and I knew that there was something underneath all the meanness from before. And I thought to myself, she wouldn't be so bad to know."

Tyra smiled with her eyes closed. "Did she say she was sorry?"

"Yes, she apologized." He rolled his eyes and added: "Only in the way that your mom apologizes when she's wrong." _When she woke up, it was one of the scariest moments of my life. So I yelled. And then I yelled some more. It's what I do._ _**Was that an apology?**_ _Closest thing you're gonna get._ Ben remembered that the only thing he could do was chuckle silently. This woman had completely ripped him to shreds and wouldn't apologize, unwilling to relent and be incorrect.

"She didn't, did she?"

He could only laugh. His daughter knew his wife so well. "Naw."

"But… we did come to an understanding."

"What's that?"

"Um, both of us agreed that neither of us were at fault."

Tyra settled in her bed some more. She played with her stuffed animal and Ben's eyes started to close. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Did you go on a date with her?"

Ben exhaled and cleared his throat. "Not right away. I mean, I asked her out, but… she blew me off. On Valentine's Day."

Her eyes popped open. "Why?"

"She said that it was because I made her nervous." Ben smiled. _I can't talk to you. You make me nervous. I forget what I... and I say things I don't want to say… I like you. That's all. There._ Hearing Miranda confess her feelings for him put him on cloud nine. He couldn't stop smiling as he walked away.

"You liked her first?"

He nodded then shrugged. "I admitted it first."

"Maybe mommy liked you first."

"Probably. I mean, I am handsome." Tyra laughed. "So that's how we met, your mom yelled at me over a patient."

"That's not… a fairy tale, like in the books."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the princesses and princes. Like TV."

"We gotta scale back how much TV you watch," he told her while scratching his head. "And, by the way, our story was very fairy tale-ish and very romantic. I knew she was the one for me. The one person I wanted to spend my life with and have a family with."

"You did?"

"I did." His daughter looked up at him and he stared at her. How did she manage to look like both of her parents at the same time? "And that's how you got here."

"How I got here?" Tyra asked. He nodded. "How did I get here?"

"Umm... you know what? That's a story for another night."

Tyra accepted his answer and closed her eyes. "That was a good story, daddy."

"I think so, too." He sat back and pulled his daughter closer to him so that he could be more comfortable on her twin size bed. He crossed his ankles slowly and yawned. He didn't dare move knowing that his now sleeping daughter would wake up and demand something else. Relaxed, he fell asleep in odd position. Deep into his final REM sleep, he felt a poke in his side. "Whaaa!"

"I figured she'd put you to sleep," Miranda said standing over him. He looked down at the tiny human clutching onto him like he was a teddy bear. Her mouth was slightly open and one leg was draped over his. This is what he'd signed up for.

"She, uh, she actually went to sleep first. Thank you very much," Ben told her. He reached up and touched his wife's waist. Reminiscing about how they'd met had made him fall in love all over again—as he often did. She was amazing and the life they'd created was wonderful. He was lucky. "How long were we out?"

"It's five in the morning. Tyra's asleep now. Come back to bed before I have to massage and heat your back again."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Miranda nodded and backed out of the room. Ben gently removed his daughter from his person. He got off of the bed stealthily, careful not to move too much. In his bedroom, he went back to sleep, holding onto his wife, her body proving very grabbable. A few hours later, the couple was awake and reading silently in bed.

Miranda checked the clock on the nightstand. "You know your daughter's going to ask for breakfast soon?"

"Why do you know that!?" He asked, pushing his face into her chin.

"Because I'm brilliant." Ben kissed her as a response.

"Good morning! Is someone going to fix breakfast?" Tyra called out. The two of them waited. Ben held his breath. "Daddy!" He hung his head with a smile and started to get out of bed. "Where's Mommy?"

Miranda shoved him lightly. "I'm coming, baby," she said while picking up her robe off of a chair. She cursed under her breath.

"What was that?" Ben asked grinning widely. He rolled out of the bed and met her at the door.

"Quiet your face," she said. He kissed her cheek before she headed to their daughter's bedroom.


	28. Tengo Un Amor

**Tengo Un Amor**

Ben Warren woke up and fluttered his eyes. He looked around. It was his room. The place where he used to spend his days and nights alone. He used his free to wipe his face. The other was wrapped up in the luscious body of his girlfriend, Miranda Bailey. His arm was numb beneath her. When it first started going south, he'd wanted to move it, but now that he could no longer feel it, he didn't care. He stared at the brown-skinned woman. He watched her partially naked body rise and fall against his. "You know," she said startling him. "It's considered bad form to stare at folks as they sleep."

"Good morning," Ben said wrapping his other arm around her.

"Good morning," she answered with a yawn. Her breath hit his face and he smiled. "Oops."

"Don't apologize."

"I didn't." He raised his eyebrow. They'd been dating for a few months and all he wanted was a lifetime. The thought woke him up completely. A lifetime was forever. Forever was a long ass time. What did that mean? "Are you okay, Ben?"

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask, babe?"

"Because you're looking kind of scary over there, wide eyes." She pointed at his face, making him soften his gaze.

"How's that?"

"Better," she said digging her head into his shirtless chest.

"So, uh, what are we doing today?"

"Well, since I don't have to pick up Tuck until Monday, I figured we could go to a wine tasting at The Tasting Room."

"Miranda, you know that wine isn't really my thang."

"The list of things you claim not to like is the same length of a dissertation." She scrunched up his face and he smiled. Adorable. He kissed her cheek without thinking about it. It was easy. She was his and he could kiss her and hold her without analyzing his every move. That was something he loved. "They'll be beer and meat and other things, too."

He pretended to think about it even though he'd been sold before she'd even proposed the idea. "Fine." Ben looked down at her, their skin sticking together. He could barely tell where what limbs were his and which were hers. This was how he wanted to wake up every day. He shook his head and continued: "But only because I love craft beer, I love cured snacks and I love… um, being with you." The hitch in his sentence had nearly stopped his heart. They'd only been together for twelve weeks, was that long enough to go tossing around "love" and being "in love"? He chuckled nervously and Miranda caught his eye again. She had a unsettling habit of reading his mind. He quickly thought about something else.

"I love being with you, too," she said pushing her hips into his body. They lay next to each other silently for a few minutes. "I'm going to go shower." She rolled off of the bed.

"Okay," he said absentmindedly.

"Alright, what's up, Benjamin Warren?"

"Nothing," he said holding back a smile. "Why do you ask? Am I making that face again?"

"No, but you didn't even beg to join me or anything!" Miranda plopped back down on the bed.

"I, um, figured I'd give you a break and spare myself the rejection." Ben kissed her forehead and got off of the bed, walking to his closet.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," she responded. Her voice smooth and unwavering. "But I'm going to let you get away with it because I really have to use the bathroom."

Once Ben heard the water from the shower turn on, he finally exhaled. He was tripping. Where did all these thoughts of permanency and settling down come from? His phone rang and he picked up his cell. It was his younger brother, Curt. "Yo!" He said into the receiver.

"Can you loan me some money?" Curt asked.

"Don't you have a job?" Curt said that he did. "And don't you greet people that you're about to ask for money?"

"Sorry, hi, brother dearest." The oldest Warren rolled his eyes. "Now… can I borrow some money?"

"How much?" After they settled on a number, Ben walked out of the room to the kitchen. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Um, how long into your relationship with Grant did you know that… did you know, er, did you say that you loved each other?"

"Ahhh, so you love Miranda?"

"Whoa, cowboy! I did _not_ say that." He put one cup underneath his Keurig and listened to the coffee drip.

Curt laughed so loudly that Ben had to pull the phone away from his ear. "If you're thinking about whether or not you do or don't love the woman. You damn sure do."

"But… no, see, I just love the things she does."

"And?"

Ben inhaled slightly. "How she makes me feel." _Holy shit_. He spun around to make sure Miranda wasn't behind him, reading his brain. Where was his tinfoil hat? "And I keep having thoughts about a future with her. Like what is that? I'm not that guy."

Curt chuckled. "No, you aren't. I'm surprised you two are still a thing."

"Hey, that's my woman you're talking about."

"I'm not talking about Miranda, ass. I'm talking about you. You're a very, hmm, flighty relationship guy."

"What?"

"Things get serious and stable and then you run."

"I… don't."

"Do you want to run?" Ben licked his lips and switched the cups in the coffee machine. He'd always been a good boyfriend, but never a wake up in the morning and watch her sleep kind. And certainly not a make coffee for her in the morning, but Miranda needed her caffeine and he loved doing his part to keep her sane and content. He loved seeing her smile. "Helloooo? Benji?"

"No, of course not. I'm happy. She makes me happy."

"Do I now?" Miranda's voice made his heart flutter. He blushed; glad that she couldn't see his face. "Say more."

"Uh, Curt, I have to go."

"Hello, Curt!" Miranda said sliding her hand over Ben's back.

Ben put the call on speaker. "Hi, Miranda!" Curt shouted. Ben clicked another button. "Please don't forget the money, Benji."

"I won't," Ben laughed.

"Just tell her exactly how you feel. You'll feel so much better when you do."

"Thanks, little bro. I'll talk to you later," Ben ended the call.

"So, tell me more about how I make you happy," Miranda told him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his back.

"You make me happy. And I want to make you just as happy. That's the beginning, middle and end." He could feel her kiss his back and his body reacted. He turned around. "And…"

"And what?" She said picking up one of the cups. He watched her put her beautiful lips to it.

"I think that…" He picked up the second cup, shakily. His heart was pounding. He was so worried that he'd slip and say the one thing he was actively trying not to say. "That today is going to be a great day."

"I second that emotion," she said sitting in the chair. "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Breakfast sounds good," he responded as he moved to the refrigerator. "But I need to tell you something."

"One more sip. The coffee is so good." Miranda drank some more coffee and put the mug on the table. She reached for his hand and pulled him down into a chair. "You have my complete focus. I am now listening."

Ben scratched his head. "Okay, well, it's simple."

"I love when things were simple."

"And I love you." The words came out so easily, so naturally, like he'd said every day of his life which is exactly what he wanted to do. It felt so right. "You are my best friend, Miranda Bailey. Uh, don't tell Knox. I love your wit and your compassion, your drive. I love how great of a mother you are to Tuck. It's so impressive. You're impressive. I stay in, in, in, in awe of you. And, babe, I even love how numb my arm gets when we're cuddling. I love cuddling with you and I just love you. I know I said it again, but there it is." He was yearning to say it again, but his girlfriend hadn't responded yet. And now he was panicking. He opened his mouth to backpedal, to retract his statement, anything to keep from being embarrassed. "Look, Miranda…"

"Uh, did you mean to say that or are you having some kind of a conniption?" Ben cracked up. "Because if you want to take it back, I can pretend like I never heard you say it—any of it."

"No, I said it. I mean it. And though it would be nice, you don't even have to—"

"I love you, too, Benjamin Warren." They both grabbed for the other's hands at the same time. "I was positive that I wouldn't find love again. I didn't think… wow, I didn't think I would be or c-could be as happy as I am as you make me." Ben was melting. This woman had a hold on him that he didn't quite understand, but it felt so damn good. "You make me smile and you protect me and support me. It's all I could ask for. And, I, too, love cuddling with you."

"I know how tough it is for you to open up after your divorce. So, I don't take anything you've said lightly."

"Thank you, honey." Ben grinned and moved his chair closer. "I'm going to kiss you now."

He nodded as Miranda put her lips to his. He sucked on her bottom lip, pulling and biting it gently. When he released it, she whined. He gritted his teeth. They looked at each other "Can I hear you say it again?" He asked, winking at her.

"Say what?"

"That you love me." He grinned slyly.

She sighed loudly before grabbing his head and kissing his cheek. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Miranda closed her eyes for a second. "Your turn?"

"That sounded like a question in your voice." She moved her head side to side. "Seriously?"

"Well, you could change your mind."

Ben rubbed his beard. "I'm not changing my mind. Hell, I'm the one who said it first."

"You did." Ben couldn't stop staring at her eyes. Dark brown and wide, they were mesmerizing him. "Now…"

"I love you," he said softly. It shook him a little to know that it was true. What had he been worried and so hesitant about? It was only love.

"Whoa! Slow down there, sir. I don't even know you like that." She hit him playfully.

He caught her hand kissed her palm; something that he knew turned her on. "God, woman, you're annoying."

"All the more reason to love me."

Ben kissed her, slowly. "I definitely do."


	29. All About Us

**All About Us**

Miranda walked into the room behind her husband and sat in one of the two vacant armchairs placed next to each other. She looked at the woman sitting in front of them and smiled politely. Ben crossed his legs. "So, how are you two doing today?"

"I'm fine," Ben said.

"I'm good. Thank you for asking," Miranda told the woman.

"Who wants to start?"

"Well, I no longer stay at the house," Ben said feigning nonchalance, but Miranda could tell it was all a show by the quick movement of his foot. "She asked me to leave."

"I was doing what I thought was best for me… and for Tuck." She took a deep breath. "And for you."

"And here we are," he responded.

"Okay, well, what did you want me to do, Ben?" Miranda turned and looked at her husband for the first time. "I was flailing."

"I wanted you to talk to me. Not to be so rash." He tried to hide a grin. _Rash._ That was exactly what he'd called her when they first met.

"And kind of mean?" She smiled.

He licked his bottom lip. She loved when he did that. "Something like that."

"What do you two want to know?"

They were both quiet. "I just want to know…" Ben started. He finally returned her gaze.

"Yeah?" She said leaning on the arm of her chair. _How did they get here?_ Sitting in a room with a stranger talking about their relationship like they weren't the ones who'd damaged it—like they weren't the ones who could mend it.

"Where do we go from here?" Ben started to reach out and touch her leg, but stopped.

"And you, Miranda?"

"I want to know w-why you didn't fight for us?"

"I tried!"

"Did you?"

"I thought I did. I also didn't want to push you away any further by trying to… by strong arming you into something _you_ felt like you wanted."

"Something I needed."

"Do you need to do it alone? Away from me?"

"Yes," Miranda said quietly. "Every night you spend away from me—" She stopped and concentrated on her breathing for a second. "Ever since Derek died, I've been worried about you. I can't lose you."

"I—"

"And then you became a firefighter and my stress levels went through the roof. And I'm not—I'm not blaming you."

"Why didn't you…?"

"Who am I to stand in the middle of your dreams and ambitions?"

"Uhh, my wife." The two of them laughed. They looked over at the woman to see that she hadn't cracked a smile. Miranda looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow. Ben leaned toward her, grabbing her hand. "I know it's tough." Miranda nodded. "But I'm willing to put in the work, baby."

"Would you be willing to give it up? For Tuck? For me?"

"If it meant that we could be healthier. If it meant that we could be happier." He took a deep breath. "If it meant we could be us again. Yes, I would."

Miranda's eyes watered and her gut curdled. That was exactly the answer she'd been hoping for, but she was having mixed feelings. She could never ask him to give up a passion. She _would_ never ask him to either. "I don't want that."

"You don't?"

"No. I want you to be happy, Benjamin."

"You do?"

She hit his shoulder. "Of course I do. You know I do." Ben kissed her hand.

"Miranda? Ben? What do you need?"

"I need…" She stopped talking a let some tears fall. "I need for you to not be mad at me." Ben touched her face and wiped away her tears. "And I need for you to be patient with me."

Ben bit his lip. "And I need you to trust me. I wouldn't do anything to destroy our family."

After their session, they headed down the hall. Miranda squeezed Ben's hand. "I guess you have to move back in."

"I guess so. Is there still room in our bed?"

"Yes, sir," she said putting his arms on his shoulders and locking her hands behind his head.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "For me?"

"Want to go and find out?" She posed the question not only for him and for herself.

"Hell yeah," Ben laughed as they walked out of the building with a better understanding of their relationship and of one another.


	30. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

Ben sat in the chair in the corner of the room and put on his shoes. "Babe, tell me again why we have to go Torres' New Year's Eve party again?"

"Because Callie is my best friend and we should help them set up," Miranda said while sliding lipstick across her full lips. He was mesmerized by her and couldn't stop himself from reaching up and grabbing her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. Miranda ran her nails over his head. He loved when she did that. He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth easily. "What was that for?"

"I'm just practicing for tonight." The two of them kissed again. Ben's hand found the back of her neck and he pushed them closer together. When they pulled away a second time, they were both breathless. He was so ready for her. One quickie before the New Year certainly couldn't hurt. "How about…" He touched her cheek and felt her shudder. "How about we go, show our faces and enjoy a rare, free night together without the kids, hospitals or fire stations?"

Miranda thought for a second. Ben adjusted his body and waited, kissing her arm to seduce her. Their eldest son was at his father's house and their youngest son was at his sister's house for a kid's New Years Eve party that she was throwing. "Let's just see how the night goes."

"Fine." His wife started to get up, but he held her captive. "But I want to make love to you one more time before the clock strikes twelve." He rubbed his nose against her chin. She looked at him. "Or we can be making love as the New Year rolls in."

"That's something to think about," she said wiggling her eyebrows, teasing him.

"Oh, really?" Miranda shrugged. "Let's go."

The two of them headed out of the door and Miranda drove to the home Callie shared with her wife, Arizona and their daughter, Sofia. They knocked on the door and were pulled in immediately to start helping. "Warren! Yes!" Arizona pulled him away. "Can you hang…?"

Sometime during the night, Miranda regretted getting dressed so quickly. For Ben, it had been easy. He was wearing pants and a shirt, but she'd nearly stretched out her semi-tight dress reaching hither and yon. An hour and a half later, they were finished—finally. "Thank you, Bailey, Warren," Callie said throwing her hands up in appreciation. "We couldn't have done this without you two."

"Just say you'll buy us dinner," Ben said slipping his arm around his wife's waist. She hit his hand. "Fine. Letting me be the first to sample the Hennessy would be payment enough."

"Get me a drink, too, please," Miranda asked as her husband walked away. Ben nodded.

"You and your husband are heaven sent," Callie told her.

Miranda smiled. "We are, aren't we?"

Callie and Arizona went to get dressed, leaving Miranda and Ben to usher in and greet the guests. When the hostesses reappeared, the couple took off. Separately, they made their rounds, talking to their colleagues, eating hors d'oeuvres, drinking and dancing. They found each other at the bar at the same time. "Warren and Bailey!" Richard, Miranda's mentor and dear friend, gently slapped Ben on the back. "We're about to play a game. You all in?" Richard winked and hurried away, smiling.

Ben looked Miranda. "You want to play?" He leaned in and asked her.

"Only if you want to," she said putting the onus on him to decide.

"Uh…" He checked his watch. "There's half an hour until the ball drops."

She shot him a quizzical look. "And?"

"We've been mingling for hours now. And, well, I've hardly seen you all night." With that admission, Miranda grabbed Ben's hand. "Where are we going?" With drinks in their hand, they found a quiet corner on the second floor of the house. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Helping out earlier. You didn't have to."

"I didn't?" He made a comical face.

She gave him a deathly look before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Miranda took her sip of her drink. "This is good."

"I made that especially for you. I call it 'Love Potion'."

"Tastes… delicious." Miranda locked eyes with Ben and bit her bottom lip slightly. "Want some?"

"Don't look at me like that," Ben said putting his forehead on hers.

"Or what?"

"Or…" Ben grabbed her drink and he put both on the floor next to the wall. When his lips found hers, she nearly exploded. She moaned softly into his mouth. "Or that." He massaged her back, mashing their bodies together. The only thing stopping her from climbing on top of him was that their 'quiet corner' was right near the top of the stairs.

Miranda pulled away and stared at him. She grabbed his watch. "Twenty minutes."

"What's your New Year's resolution?"

"Um, uh, you're asking me now?" He nodded. "While I'm all hot and bothered and your hand is on the edge of my thigh?"

Ben nodded again. "Tell me," he whispered into her ear. He bit it gently making her squirm.

"I…"

"Mmmhmm."

"I-I-I want…"

"I'm listening," he said as his fingers swiped her skin, closing the distance to—

Miranda kissed Ben, sliding her tongue into his mouth, passionately. "Come on." Grabbing his hand again, they found the bathroom. "Now lock that damn door."

"Yes, ma'am." Ben reached over and turned the lock. "Done."

"Now get over here."

"In someone else's house?"

"Would you prefer we go to the car?" Her role as the seductress was turning her on so much. She'd offered the idea of the car, but she would never be able to make it there. She needed him now.

"Here is good." Miranda tugged the front of his shirt. She lifted her leg, drawing him as close as he could get. Ben kissed her neck and placed his hand between her legs, making her body crumble. He held her and helped her onto the sink. "Now, uh, don't break the mirror when you… do what you do." They laughed.

"How much time do we have left?" The surgeon raised her dress, giving the firefighter complete access to her body. He pulled off her panties, tossing them into the sink.

"Damn," he said softly. "And we have five minutes until the New Year."

"Let's get started." Ben eased himself into her and she did her best not to scream, including biting and kissing his shoulder. They moved stealthily, rocking the sink. _Please don't let us disturb the marble_ , she prayed. "OhmyGod! Yes!"

"Unh-huh."

"This is my new year's resolution, baby," she sighed as he slowed down for a bit, teasing her. She whined. "Working together." One of her hands scratched circles on his back, the other played below his hips. "Loving you hard." She was about to orgasm and so was he. His eyes rolled back and Miranda tried to think of something to cover his mouth with before he gave away both their location and the very adult activity they were participating in.

"Oh God." She grabbed her panties and stuffed into his mouth. "Motherfodddf! Shrrfrtt!" His voice was loud and muffled. He kept thrusting and soon she was letting go of her own string of creative curses. Ben kissed her to stifle them.

"Oh my fu-mmmm! Holy shiiiii!" As she sped up her movements and rocked against her husband, the sound of cheering going on below them concealed their moans. _Five! Four! Three! Two! One!_

When they were finished, Miranda unclenched her body from his. She laughed at his pants around his ankles and her dress up to her chest. Ben kissed down her body as she picked up his wrist again. "I love you." They fixed their clothes.

"I love you, too."

"Babe, Happy New Year." He pulled her for a deep kiss.

"Happy New Year, babe."


	31. Steal My Sunshine

**Steal My Sunshine**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Miranda stood in her kitchen and yelled. Her voice nearly shook the house.

Tuck started sputtering: "I… I…" His bottom lip started to shake and she almost felt bad. Almost. Her son had just told her that he'd stolen a candy bar from the store. And she was absolutely losing her mind. Is that what she'd raised? A thief?

"Why?"

"Because my friends were doing it," he said rushing out of the words between tears.

Miranda growled. Actually growled. Tuck had just changed schools after they'd moved from their old house a few miles away. She tried to calm down. He was adjusting. But stealing was _not_ going to fly. "It can be…" She searched for the right word. "Overwhelming when people are doing something and we feel pressure to do the same." The boy nodded. "Now, what you're going to do is get your butt back down to that store and…"

"I did! Ben made me pay for it already. Out of my allowance."

"Huh?"

"We went back to the store and I gave them money and he told them to make me sweep their entire store."

Miranda finally sat down, a smile forming on her face. "Really?" Tuck nodded. "Mmm."

"I spent all day working. It was so hard. I got a splinter in my hand from the broom." Miranda started to laugh. "It's not funny."

"No, it's not, but I'm glad you had consequences for your action."

"Ben was really tough," Tuck admitted.

"Was he?"

"Did he yell?"

"Umm…"

Miranda put her hand up. "Never mind. Do better, William George." She held out her hands and her son practically ran into her arms. "You're my favorite son and I love you."

"I love you, too, mommy," Tuck responded.

"Okay, get upstairs and unplug that game system. And put it in my room." His body shrunk. "Now please."

When he was gone, she sighed. "I take it Tuck told you."

"He did." Ben kissed her cheek. "Did you yell at him?" She asked wickedly. She had never remembered Ben so much as raising his voice to the boy.

"Naw," he said coming through the door.

"Well, you should have."

"I didn't have to."

Miranda raised her eyebrow. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Tuck's a great kid and because I'd handled it," Ben said simply. He leaned against their kitchen wall.

She licked her lips. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

He waved her over. She stood up reluctantly and moved into his arms. "Ugh! How can I stop him from making more bad decisions if I'm working so much?"

"That's why he has three parents, babe," Ben rubbed her back slowly. "You're a great mom."

"Thank you, honey." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Tuck walked into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm so sorry," he said.

"I know."

"I'm ready for my punishment now."

Miranda and Ben laughed loudly. "You'll get it when we're ready," Ben told him mysteriously.

Tuck groaned. "Cut it out, son. Just go upstairs." Miranda could only smile and shake her head at the two most important men in her life.


	32. Right There

**Right There**

"Shit!" Ben Warren said as he ended the call and tossed his phone on the bed. It slipped off of the comforter and dropped on the floor. "Damn it!" He had just gotten off of the phone with a jeweler about an engagement ring for Miranda. He was planning on proposing in a week and the ring he'd ordered was the wrong damn cut.

"What's with the profanity?" Miranda Bailey said coming into the room. Ben watched her walk and gritted his teeth. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. He grabbed her hips and felt her soften in his arms. He tapped his cheek with his finger. His wife stood on her toes and kissed him in the spot. The kiss put butterflies in his stomach. Miranda's touch was all he ever needed. This was a top reason to marry her. "Now, why are you in here doing all of that cursing?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No reason," he lied. He sat down in the chair in the corner of their room. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth and ruin his surprise. He hoped that it was a surprise she'd be into.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby. Just come over here and put those lips on me." Miranda moved toward him. He touched her hand and pulled her down into his lap. He touched the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

When they came up for air she said: "Keep kissing me like that and I will propose to you."

"And I'd say yes," he whispered into her mouth.


	33. Before Me & You

**Before Me & You**

"Warren!" A voice bellowed through the cafeteria of Mercy West Hospital. It was Teresa Webber, his ex-girlfriend who also happened to be his attending for the week.

Ben Warren made a face and hung his head. "Yes," he answered, plastering a smile on his face. It was lunchtime and the only thing he really wanted to be focused on was the burrito sitting in front of him. It was large, unhealthy and paired with sweet potato fries and just what he needed to keep his sanity from the craziness of the day.

"The big conference room. One hour," the dark-skinned woman said leaning on the table.

He looked up at her. "We're not…"

"Warren, no. Stop. This is a purely business meeting." She turned on her heels with her white coat shifting stiffly. "Although that meeting we had last week was very… pleasurable," she said over her shoulder.

He nodded and stared at his plate until he was sure that she was gone. Then he sighed. That had been a big mistake. The two of them had started dating a year ago, before she'd switched hospitals—from Seattle Grace to Mercy West—and became one of his overseeing Attendings. Then there was the break up. But, last week, after months of being apart, the pair had found each other in Joe's, the local bar, intoxicated and lonely and had made their way to her place, falling onto her sofa and again in her bed before he could scurry off in shame. Since then, he'd been a determined hermit, always working and only focused on becoming a surgeon. He sighed again.

"What was that all about?" Justin Knox, Ben's best friend and Anesthesiology attending, asked. The white man with the blue eyes and prematurely graying blonde hair looked at him.

"Oh. Nothing," Ben said picking up his burrito although he no longer wanted it.

"It didn't look like nothing. Webber looked interested to say the least."

"Only because you know what really happened between us." Justin smiled. "But I have been summoned to a meeting with her."

"In the large conference room?"

"Yeah? I wonder what it's about?"

Justin didn't answer and started to eat his burger, prompting Ben to finally tackle his burrito. After they finished their food, Justin hurried off to his office; Ben moved slowly like a prisoner walking the plank as he made his way to the conference room. It was nearly full and he stood against the wall, blending in with the other residents. After quieting everyone down, Teresa spoke loudly: "Okay, y'all, Darrell Wallace, the CEO of the hospital, is the proud grandfather of five-month old twins. Conjoined twins." The room swelled with a mix of eagerness and concern. "So, I've asked the Chief of Seattle Grace Hospital, if he could loan us his time, expertise and some staff; seeing as how they've dealt with this situation more than a few times." The room responded with a collective groan. "Listen, we're using them and getting the credit." Ben applauded with the rest of his colleagues. The doctors at Seattle Grace were obnoxious and disagreeable. He would meet them at Joe's, the local bar, and he could even tell which hospital they were from before they revealed it. Teresa finished explaining and handing out jobs. As other Attendings took their residents and moved out of the room, Ben and one other resident were left, melting into the wall. "And, you two, Warren and Rodriguez, you will be _my_ residents." The other resident nodded and Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She thanked them and Rodriguez left the room.

"I don't want to be a glorified assistant, Teresa."

"You won't be. I will be hands-on as the lead Cardiologist, so you will be hands-on."

"Right. Hands on with the parents and grandparents and paperwork."

"Trust me," she said running a hand along his shoulders. Ben glanced around before shrugging her off and taking a step back. He'd just gotten people to stop thinking he was being favored because of their history. He didn't need any more rumors. "Did I say something wrong?"

He paused. "Yeah, what happened… wasn't an accident, but it was a mistake." Teresa swallowed and corrected her posture. "It can't happen again. And it won't."

"Okay."

"From now on. Things between you and I will be…"

"Strictly professional," she finished. She nodded shortly and walked to the head of the table. "Anything else?"

"No. I'm g-good. Thanks for choosing me."

"Right. Of course."

Ben Warren finally made his way home and opened the door to his silent apartment. He put his bag on the floor and dropped his keys onto the table. Kicking his shoes off, he walked to his refrigerator and grabbed a beer. It was how he finished the day before a long weekend, relaxing with a cold brew and watching action movies, pretending for at least a couple of hours that he wasn't a surgeon, wasn't in a competitive program and didn't have an ex who was hell-bent on getting her talons back into him. He sat on his sofa and put up his feet, turning on the TV. His phone rang. "Hello?"

"Wanna go to Joe's?" Justin asked, bypassing a greeting.

"Rain check?" The younger man asked.

Justin huffed; after his most recent break-up, he was irritable. "Look, Warren, you're my guy, which is why I _need_ you to meet me at Joe's. Tonight. I'm on the hunt."

 _Isn't that what got you in this situation in the first place?_ Ben thought. "Fine. I'll be there in like fifteen minutes." He ended the call and grabbed his keys. Justin was so lucky that he was such a good friend or else Ben would have come up with a better excuse to stay home. Shit, he'd been drinking alone and it hadn't been that bad. Pulling into the parking lot, he saw Justin sitting on the bike rack out of the bar. "Why didn't you go in?" He asked with a laugh, but he already knew the answer. Justin was a good guy, but he was awkward. That was why anesthesiology suited him perfectly. He got to be a silent, background player in surgery. Two women passed in front of them and headed into the crowding bar. "We should go in and procure some seats," Justin said tugging on his jacket.

"First round's on you, right?" Ben said slapping his friend's back.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you have to play darts with me." Ben growled, he liked playing darts, just hated playing against Justin who was a former archer and a darts savant. "Ah, I'll play with my off-hand."

"Shut up," Ben laughed.

They walked into the bar and stood at the front for a bit before Ben eyed a table with three chairs at it right near the darts area. "Hurry!" Through the crowd, he saw the two women who'd come in just before they did also trying to make their way to it. The shorter of the two of them stealthily moved around a waitress with a large tray. The taller one was trapped behind the drinks. Ben took his eyes off the table and laughed. When he and Justin reached the table, the shorter woman was already sitting at the previously empty table. "Excuse me, I know you saw us coming to this table."

She gestured with her hand. "I saw no such thing."

The taller woman appeared from behind them. "Neither did I. Good job, Bailey," she smiled.

The women giggled. "Thank you, Torres."

"You must be from Seattle Grace," Ben said.

"And judging from your pompous attitudes, you must be from Mercy West," the woman called Bailey responded. Ben got a good look at her, burning her face into his memory. She was short and Black and by the way her jacket fell around her waist, she was thick. Ben gritted his teeth. She was beautiful, but she was also aggravating. She pursed her lips and waited for him to say something else.

"We will, uh, play you for this table," Ben suggested. There was a group in front of them, but they weren't really using the game anymore.

"Why? We're already here," the one called Torres said.

"Because these were supposed to be our seats and you took them," Justin jumped in. Ben jerked his head back; he'd almost forgotten the older man was there. His attention was all on this short nuisance sitting in what should have been his damn chair.

The two women looked at each other. "Fine," Torres said. "And we'll even let you two buy us a few drinks." Bailey chuckled while looking at Ben's bewildered face.

"Sure," Justin conceded. "What are you ladies having?"

"Well! If we're gonna kick your asses at darts, I'm gonna need a shot of tequila," Torres said throwing her hands into the air.

"Bourbon for me," Bailey said taking off her jacket. Ben noticed the deep cut of her shirt that exposed her chest. He tried not to stare, but got caught by Justin.

"Uh, Warren?" The older man said, nudging him.

"I… uh, um, I'll have the same as… Bailey, right?" He said struggling to sound educated.

Torres looked from Ben to her friend. She pointed to Justin, "C'mon, Lurch. I'll help you with those drinks."

Ben cleared his throat and put his jacket on the third chair, trying to reclaim his alpha male-ness. The woman ignored his every move and it unnerved him. "Uh, are you an attending?" He asked. By her demeanor, she was nothing less.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm a resident." _Shocked._ Something in him didn't really believe her. "You?"

"Same." He smirked.

"Figures." Her lips twisted into a smile. His heart flipped. He knew that feeling. Ben looked away and watched as the group that was in front of them moved toward the bar. He hustled to get the equipment before anyone else could. "I'm not even in the mood for darts," Bailey admitted when he returned.

"Me either," he said giving a smile over his shoulder. She blushed and his heart jiggled again. God! "You, uh, want to practice until they come back?"

"Sure, Mercy West."

"My name's Ben actually."

"Okay, Mercy West," she responded taking a few darts from his hands. He sat in her chair and leaned on the table. "I hear y'all have conjoined twins on your hands." He nodded. "Are you in on that surgery?"

"Only the best are."

"That explains why we have to come over and help you guys."

"Only because your Chief of Surgery is the father of our lead surgeon." Bailey strolled closer to the board. Ben noticed that she had a little swagger when she walked; it hypnotized him as she threw the darts, precisely and nearly perfectly. "I… I thought you hated darts, Seattle Grace," he said as she retrieved the pieces.

"Oh, I do, but what you _really_ thought was that this was going to be an easy win." The woman laughed and walked away. She was so right. They moved back to their table. Ben had resigned himself to the fact that the four of them were going to have to share the table and the three chairs while they played. The bar was still pretty full and there was no use in pretending to look for another space when both parties could use it.

"'Easy win'?"Torres questioned as she and Justin returned with the drinks and some peanuts.

Bailey laughed: "They must not know that we're the Darts Doubles Champions of Joe's."

"Champions?" Justin said looking at his best friend. The older man pulled Ben to aside. "We're about to mess up my reputation by playing two _women_ from _Seattle Grace_."

"Hey, put your sexism away," Ben said grabbing his friend's shoulder. Justin laughed and insisted that he wasn't sexist. "It will be fun. C'mon." Justin shook his head. "Look, you made me come out of my house because you wanted some company. I'm here. And there's some company." The men laughed and turned toward the table.

"You ladies can go first."

"Don't mind if we do," Torres said standing up and revealing a long frame. She picked up the darts and headed toward the board.

"I'll keep the score," Justin said rushing to the hanging board and picking up the highly used pad of paper and pen.

"So, what's your favorite specialty, Mercy West?" Bailey asked. Ben dragged his eyes away from their friends and turned his attention to her. She stirred her drink with a small, red straw and put the glass to her lips. He watched her carefully. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry? What?" He asked shaking his head and picking up his own glass.

"Oh gosh!" She exclaimed.

"What's up?" Torres said as she grabbed her beer bottle and took a quick drink.

Bailey spoke first: "I asked Mercy West about specialties and he seemed confused."

Torres chuckled. "Hey, now, don't judge him. Maybe if their program was actually competitive, he'd have an answer." Ben had to laugh, too. They were so confident, almost cocky, but he was he damn sure they had the skills to back up their big talk.

Justin shook his head. "Damn, bro. They're tag-teaming and I can't even help you."

"Are you a resident, too?" Torres asked the older man.

"No, I'm an attending," Justin said proudly.

"Let me guess your field," Bailey commented. She thought for a second, putting a hand beneath her chin. The gesture drew Ben's eyes to her neck, to the hairs falling across it, to the brown, smooth skin that he was having a hard time not staring at. "Dermatology."

Their friends cracked up. Torres fell down into one of the empty chairs and Ben's hands went to his mouth. He glanced at Bailey. She was on a roll and wasn't slowing down. "Actually," Justin responded. "I'm in Anesthesiology."

"Shii," Torres started. "You should have just claimed Dermatology."

The four of them broke out into a loud laughter as Justin and Torres went back to the board, switching items, leaving Ben and Bailey alone again. "You're funny," he said to her. He polished off his drink and picked up Justin's.

"Excuse me?"

"You're funny."

"Okay." They eyed each other, neither one backing down. The expression on her face was one of nonchalance. She raised an eyebrow. "Did you want to add anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

Ben grinned: "Go out with me." The statement made her adjust her posture, but she didn't look away.

Their friends returned. "Warren, we're ahead," Justin said. He looked from his best friend to Bailey.

"Okay, wh-what did we miss?" Torres asked them. No one spoke. "It's you two's turn at the board, Bailey."

Her friend stood up and took the darts. Ben collected the pad and pen. "So?" He asked when they were out of earshot of the other two.

"'So' what?" She said with a feisty tone.

He smiled under the dim lighting. "Do you want to go out?"

"We are out." She angrily tossed a dart at the board.

"No, I mean, you and I, together, but alone." Ben chuckled and wrote down her first score.

"If this is your way of distracting me, Mercy West, it won't work." She tossed another one and it narrowly missed the bulls-eye.

"It's not. I find you intriguing and, at the least, you'll get a free lunch or dinner out of it." He scribbled on the pad. Then, when she wasn't looking, he flipped the page and wrote down his number. It was so sloppy, he ripped it from the pad and put it in his jacket pocket. Quickly, he wrote it again, neatly. He tore it out of the book and stuffed it into his other pocket.

"I'll pass." Her last shot was way off and they switched.

No one spoke as he took his turn. He focused, also nearly missing the 50-pointer. He shook his head. "We're all tied up."

"I guess we are." As they headed back to the table, he cleared his throat. "Need a lozenge?"

Ben had to laugh. "No, but I do want to apologize for my forwardness."

"Don't be because I'm honestly flattered, but—"

"Ben!" A familiar voice squealed. Teresa threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, sloppily. She was well on her way to being drunk. "I'm sho habby that you came to meet me… to Joe's here."

"I didn't come for you," he said with an agitated tone. He realized he sounded so grouchy and changed it. "I'm with Justin." Teresa took a step back and almost bumped into Bailey. "Watch!" He called out, screwing up his face.

She turned around to look at the smaller woman. "Mandy!? That you?"

"In the flesh," the shorter woman answered slowly.

"How haf you been, girl?"

"I'm good. Sober, unlike you." The two women laughed. Teresa slung her arms around Ben and Bailey smiled shortly. "I'm going to go back to the table," she said to no one in particular. He watched her leave, mentally downloading a GIF of her ass as it swayed while she was on the move.

Teresa caught him looking. "You and Bailey?"

"We just met," he answered.

"You like her?"

"I…" Teresa walked off before Ben could answer, captivated by something else. He wondered if he should see her home, but then he saw her lean into another guy and kiss him. He also recognized one of her friends standing next to them talking to another man. She'd be fine.

Back at the table, he touched Bailey on her shoulder and she jumped. "I'm sorry that I was so forward—before."

"You said that."

"I know, but… I just want to sincerely apologize again."

"It's… fine."

"Good."

"Did you want to add anything else?" She repeated with a smile.

He stared at her. He simply couldn't help it. "Sure, uh, I think you're beautiful and funny, obviously intelligent." He reached into his pocket and found the paper with the nicely-written phone number on it. "So, here's my num—" He was cut off by a beeping noise.

It was hers. He picked it up, deftly clipping the small sheet to it. Ben handed the device to her. Their touch made them lock eyes. He breathed slowly and smiled. She sighed and pulled her hand away while checking it. "I'm sorry, Mercy West, but I have to go."

"Bailey, we have to go. Major trauma," Torres said coming up to them.

"I know," Bailey said handing Ben the pad and paper."Bye." She grabbed her jacket from and along with a few other people, they left the bar.

"Uh, I think I'm ready to leave," Ben said out loud. His own friend was sitting there stuffing his face with peanuts. "Are you?"

"I suppose," the older man answered. "Do you want to leave because your little girlfriend had to leave?"

Ben rubbed his head. That was only one of the reasons. "His little girlfriend" hadn't completely rejected him, but she hadn't fallen under his patented Warren charm. It made him feel empty. And tired. He just wanted to go home. Back at home, he climbed into bed. Before going to sleep, he checked his emails and saw one from Teresa. It was an email that let everyone know that there would be a meeting with both hospitals on Monday. That gave Ben two days to pump himself full of info on the history of conjoined twins.

On the morning of the meeting, Ben Warren strolled toward Mercy West, his ears full of music. He didn't hear a once-familiar voice calling his name. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he turned around. "Warren!"

"Richard. Hello," Ben responded while pulling off his headphones. He looked into the eyes of Richard Webber, the father of his ex-girlfriend. They hadn't seen each other since he'd stopped officially dating Teresa. The two men shook hands.

"How have you been, son?"

"Good. I've been good. Working. Working a lot. Here. At the, uh, hospital." He was rambling and sounded perfectly foolish, that much he knew. But Richard had him by an inch or two and was quite intimidating—almost larger than life. And although he hadn't exactly broken Teresa's heart, in fact, she'd broken his, Ben always felt like the older man would blame him for not making her happy like he assured him that he would. A slight breeze brought him back to his current interaction. "And you?"

"I've been doing quite well." They were standing in the middle of the walkway. "Are you going in?" Ben nodded firmly. "Just being The Chief, you know?" Richard laughed. "Are you working on the twins?" The younger man chuckled nervously and said that he was. "Good. Good."

"Should be fun."

"Agreed," he said. They walked past security. "I've handled my fair share of conjoined twins, but it never gets any less exciting."

"Is that right?" Ben adjusted the strap on his bag.

Richard started to tell him the story of one case as they waited to get on an elevator behind a small crowd of people. "Oooh! There's my favorite resident," Richard told him. "Don't tell her that though. She's cocky enough as it is." The two of them laughed as Richard wave to a woman who'd just cleared security. "Bailey!" The woman looked up and made eye contact with Ben before turning her attention to Richard. "Bailey, this is Ben Warren. Warren, this is Miranda Bailey."

Ben nodded and stuck his arm out. "Hello again," Bailey said with a polite smile while shaking his hand. The second time he'd gotten a chance to touch her.

He promptly ignored the flutter in his chest. "Morning," Ben responded.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" Richard started. The first few elevators filled up and the three of them had to wait a little longer.

"Um, when we met, you never said that you were working on the twins," Ben said while looking at the numbers light up.

"I didn't know I had to," she answered. _Ding!_

"No, I guess you didn't _have_ to."

"Exactly."

"But you could have." _Ding!_

"You also could have asked."

He shook his head. "You know what? I think I'm going to take the stairs."

"You do that," she said. Ben didn't move. "You're still here?"

Richard listened quietly, his eyes zipping from one resident to the next. Ben tilted his chin upward. "Ugh, I'm going. See you up there, Richard. And you, too, Seattle Grace."

"The name is Miranda, actually, Mercy West," she answered calmly with a hint of sass. The elevator came and she and Richard stepped into the car. Ben's eyes found her smiling eyes and he almost waved goodbye to her as the doors closed, but he most certainly didn't want to seem as awkward as that gesture would have made him out to be. He switched his bag from one shoulder to the other and headed toward the stairs. Once in his scrubs, he walked with Rodriguez to Teresa's office. Teresa prepped them quickly and the three of them headed into a room with the rest of the Mercy West staff. "Let us continue to be gracious to our guests," Teresa said. Her eyes swept over Ben and she kept scanning the room. "And let's work diligently."

The Mercy West staff was joined by Seattle Grace's staff in the large operating room. Teresa introduced her father, the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace and the teams merged and broke off into smaller groups to start practicing their plans. The two staffs worked and practiced their routine on two life-size dolls stitched together to recreate the conjoined Wallace twins. Richard jumped in: "That was a good first round, but let's remember that this is a long, complex procedure with many parts." He looked around the room full of doctors and nurses.

Both Webbers put their hands on their hips and Teresa spoke again, "Let's take a thirty minute break and be back here for another round of practice. Team leaders, I need to see you immediately."

Ben hung around the outside of the team leaders' circle with the other residents who were taking notes and listening intensely. He pulled out his phone and tapped out some quick notes. Miranda caught his eye again. _Miranda_. He rolled the name around in his head, enjoying it.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction and went back to his phone. When it was over, Justin put his arm around Ben's shoulder and they walked toward the door. Justin recognized her from their night at the bar and smiled widely. "Bailey, right?" He asked looking from Ben to the woman.

"Yes. Anesthesia, right?" Bailey

"Uh, Justin Knox. But Anesthesia works." Miranda waved him off playfully. Ben watched as they laughed together, creating a bubble that didn't include him. Suddenly, he was jealous of his best friend. His face flushed with heat. "But," Justin said turning to Ben, "I, uh, actually need to hurry and get some food. So, I will see you two later."

Ben and Miranda watched him leave the room. "How were the stairs?" She asked still looking at the door.

"Just fine, thank you," he told her crossing his arms. He knew it was a defensive position, but he couldn't help himself.

She smirked. "Where's the food around here?"

"You should have gone with Knox."

The shorter woman tucked some hair behind her ear and started to respond, but was interrupted. "Miranda!" Teresa squealed coming up to them. Her shoulder brushed Ben's and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It's always good to see you, girl."

"I agree," Miranda said. "You look good undrunk." The women giggled at the joke. "And you've got quite a project on your hands." Ben noticed how her body language had changed just the slightest bit. She looked relaxed. He looked at her, intrigued.

Ben cleared his throat a little. They looked up at him. "Need a lozenge?" Miranda asked him again. He squinted and the two of them cracked up.

"Sorry, did I… interrupt?" Teresa asked. She looked from one to the other. "Do you know each other?"

"Yes. This one and the anesthesiologist tried to con Torres and I at Joe's."

"R-right… Joe's. Duh. Right. Right," Teresa said. "You have to be careful with them, especially this one—" Teresa looked at Ben. _Where was she going with that statement?_ He licked his bottom lip and tried to smile.

"Why does he cheat?" Miranda asked.

The other woman shook her head. Her brown eyes looked sad. "No, but he knows exactly how to get his way." She faked a smile and excused herself from the conversation.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's… probably just overwhelmed by the… surgery. She's overwhelmed by the surgery," he said speaking for the first time in a while. He looked around, anxious. He needed an out to their pending conversation.

"And why are you looking so skittish?" She asked touching her stethoscope.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw you, you tried to talk my ears off. Now you're as quiet as a church mouse." He gave the woman an odd look. She returned it and he burst out laughing. "That's better. Now I'm starving and we no longer have half an hour. Where do you people eat at around here?"

Ben grinned slyly. "You people?"

"Yes, you people. Mercy Westers." She feigned a shudder and scowled. He took her in. Had she been this beautiful the last time he'd seen her? He grinned. Yeah, she had been. And he'd told her so.

"Bailey, girl, where is the cafeteria in this place?" Someone asked coming up behind them. He turned and smiled at the olive-skinned face from Joe's. "Warren, right?" Torres asked when she recognized him.

"Yeah. Torres?" He said pointing.

"You can call me Callie," she said extending her hand. He shook it. "So… cafeteria?"

"It's, uh, down the hall and to the left," a low voice said passing them. They turned around to find a young, handsome, Black doctor whose hands were full with medical supplies.

"Ohhh," Callie said nudging Miranda a little. The shorter doctor rolled her eyes and Ben shrugged. "Thank—."

"Don't thank him just yet. Avery, here, he's an intern," Ben interrupted. "He's giving you directions to the basic, bland cafeteria."

"And do you have something better?" Bailey interrogated.

He raised his eyebrows. "Of course, Seattle Grace."

"Oh yeah?" Bailey asked, crossing her arms. Her lab coat stretched with her.

"Yes."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "And are you going to give us the directions to the better one?" Callie looked from her friend to Ben, as if she were watching a tennis match. "Or are you just going to stand there with that stupid look on your face?"

A booming voice called down the hall: "Torres!" Ben froze. He felt as if he were being yelled at, too. Bailey pursed her lips and looked annoyed. An attending came toward them.

"Uh, yes, Dr. Diamond?" Callie answered.

"What are you doing?" Diamond screeched.

"Lunch time?" Callie said. "Chief said—"

"No, if I'm in a working, you're working, let's go!" Callie shook her head and followed the grey-haired woman.

When they were halfway down the hall, Ben said: "Wow! Seattle Grace seems like a…" She turned around to look up at Ben. Her brown eyes seemed to pierce his.

"Don't even finish that statement," she laughed. Ben joined in. She picked up his arm and checked the time. "And we only have like ten minutes left, so that other place will have to wait. Can you show me to the bland cafeteria?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Will it kill you to say 'please'?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You'll never know." She turned on her heels. And all he could do was stare.

The next two days were so busy and so tiring that Ben didn't get a chance to see Bailey, aside from a few seconds before the practice surgeries started. They only shared a few nods and quick smiles over the dolls. Toward the end of the third day, he decided to be active in his pursuit of her. He searched the large OR furiously. "What are you looking for?" Justin asked.

"No one," he answered.

"Oooh! So it's a person?"

"No. I mean, yeah, but… leave me alone, man."

"Are you looking for Bailey?" His best friend asked.

"Someone's looking for Bailey?" Richard said approaching them from behind.

"Sir?" Ben said trying to buy himself some time to come up with an excuse.

"Did someone mention Bailey?" The Chief of Seattle Grace asked.

"Oh, well, uh…" Ben sputtered.

"Uh, I was, Chief," Justin piped up, saving his friend. Ben definitely owed him a beer or something. "I needed to ask her a question." Although Richard didn't look totally convinced, he pointed to the far corner of the room. Ben didn't see her anywhere. He was glad that no one was paying him any attention or else his disappointment would surely give away his motives. "Where?" Justin asked, taking the words out of his friend's mouth.

"She's short, so she's probably beneath all those trees." The oldest man laughed at his own joke and walked out of the OR, patting Ben on the back. What did the old man know?

The resident nodded and turned to follow him. His best friend stopped him. "What?"

"There she is," Justin whispered, jerking his head in Miranda's direction.

"Oh. Nice," he answered as the "trees" disappeared and the room started to clear out. She was sitting on a tool and was talking on the phone. Ben debated what would be the best approach. Should he wait for her to spot him? Should he walk up to her? He didn't want to seem stalker-ish. While he figured out his dilemma, she stood up and headed his way. He tried to play it cool.

"I know you," she said with a smile. He looked around quickly, unsure if she was actually talking to him or not. He soon found out that they were the only ones in the room. Even Justin had slipped out unnoticed.

"Hey… yeah."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Yep." The two of them chuckled at his awkwardness.

"That was reassuring." He stood silent. He didn't want his voice to betray him and make him appear desperate. It was her turn to look around the OR. "Are we, uh, the last ones?" Ben was still quiet and nodded. "You're being weird again. Cat got your tongue, Mercy West?"

"No. It's just been a long day."

"I agree."

"We finally agree on something?" He said with some brazenness. He was starting to get comfortable around her again.

Miranda fidgeted with her phone. "Walk me out, Mercy West."

"You know, you could call me Ben," he responded holding the door open for her. "And I could call you…" He paused as if he didn't know her first name. She'd spat it at him once, but this time, he wanted her to give it to him willingly.

Bailey sighed. "I already said that you could call me Miranda," she told rolling her eyes to the top of her head.

"Was that so hard?"

"It was practically excruciating."

They went to the locker room and got changed. Ben pulled off his scrub shirt and tossed it into the dirty clothes basket. It took every ounce of 'do-good' in him to not peek around the corner. He imagined her in her bra, slipping on her shirt. "Ready?" She said popping from around a row of lockers. She blushed when she saw his half-naked body.

"Yep." Ben put on a shirt and grabbed his bag. "Let's go."

"I, uh, haven't seen you around much lately," she said as they walked toward the elevator.

"Just working. Being the best surgical resident that ever existed."

Miranda scoffed. "Like you haven't met me."

"You're alright, but I'm kind of a big deal." The shorter doctor laughed, hard. She bumped him gently, accidentally.

"Sorry."

"It's… no problem at all."

"Are you going to Joe's tonight?"

"I don't go out on school nights," Miranda said sincerely.

"I hear that. You might meet and blow off some handsome man like you did before." Miranda stopped walking and looked up at him. He hated that he couldn't read her face. Had he gone too far with his joke?

"Hilarious." A soft smile edged on her face. "Um, about what we were talking about at the bar…"

Ben waited a beat before saying: "Yeah?"

"Uh, thank you for what you said." He nodded. "But it's not…," she started. Her phone rang and glanced at the front screen and put up a hand asking him to hold on before answering it. "Hey, Tucker." Ben pretended not to notice that her tone had changed. He read her body language; she was so tense. She had a boyfriend. Or a husband. She'd mentioned something about their home in her conversation that he felt uneasy about listening to. Her pitch elevated. At the rate she was going, she was going to explode soon.

And Ben was so torn. He wanted to leave her, leave her right there on the phone with her man, but he also didn't want to be rude. He couldn't be mad if she was already spoken for. She was great and gorgeous, why wouldn't she be? He sighed. No, he couldn't leave, he wasn't raised that way. If he didn't walk her to her car, making sure that she got on okay, he would possibly feel the wrath of his ancestors; he couldn't risk it. So, he moved away giving Miranda the privacy that she hadn't asked for. He closed his eyes and dozed off for what felt like a second. She tapped his shoulder and he woke up with a smile. "Damn. What time is it?" He asked.

She picked up his wrist and looked at his watch. He feigned annoyance as his arm fell back to his side, but he honestly loved when she did that. "Wow; it's after twelve."

"So we technically spent the night together," he said before he could stop himself. He pulled his lips in, embarrassed. "I'm tired. I didn't mean that."

"No, it was funny… ish," she told him. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Sorry for making you wait. I honestly didn't think that call would last so daggone long or even that you would wait."

Ben pushed open the door and the cool night air hit them. "Really? Why?"

"Because. I'm sure you needed to get home and get some sleep." Miranda pointed to the parking garage. "I'm this way."

"Okay."

"You don't have to walk with me up—"

The ancestors cleared their throats in his ear. "Of course I do. What I mean is that I have to make sure you get to your car safely. You _did_ make me wait all that time."

"Jerk." In her car, she rolled down the window. "Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight, Miranda," he said smoothly, saying her name for the first time out loud. When Ben Warren got home, he climbed into bed, foregoing a shower. He was positively exhausted, but something plagued his mind. Alone, he thought about the woman whose face he couldn't get out of his head. Beautiful, intelligent, sexy, just his type. As he turned on his stomach, he realized that he was in trouble. "Damn," he said into the darkness. What in the hell was he doing? He was falling for a woman that he barely knew and one who was unavailable. Nope, he wasn't in trouble—He was in deep shit.

His phone rang just as his dream was about to get explicit. It was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?" His voice was low and semi-grouchy. It was almost five in the morning, who was calling him? There was no answer. "Knox, if this is you, I'm going to kill you. Go to sleep." A small laugh came from the other end. It surely wasn't from Justin Knox. "Who is this?"

The phone call ended without another sound. Ben called the number back, but it went straight to an automated voicemail. He put it down and stared up at his ceiling. Interrupted dream, weird phone call… it was too much. He sighed and turned on his side. Tomorrow was a big day and he needed every bit of rest. In the OR, the next day, after the twins, Kara and Seimone, were separated, he mostly hovered next to Justin in Seimone's room since Teresa was moving from room to room. He not only chose this room because his best friend was there, but because Miranda Bailey was also working alongside the lead surgeon for Seimone. Behind her was also her friend, Callie Torres. "Her kidney's completely necrotic," Dr. Kenley said out loud. The baby's monitor started to beep. "V-tach." Ben held his breath. He hated this part. He wished there was something he could do.

"She's already showing signs of renal failure," Miranda said.

"Her kidney was fine earlier," Callie stated.

"Maybe something caused an arterial spasm while we were checking the function of the blood supply. I don't think it's salvageable at this point."

"And she hasn't had any urine output since she's been in this OR."

"How did this happen?" Ben found himself asking as Teresa walked back in the room. Her eyes beamed like lasers through him. He averted his eyes to Miranda; hers were small. Was she smiling?

"Were there any adhesions?" Teresa asked, putting his hands on her hips.

"No, the vessels are clear, and yet the kidney is… dead," Kenley answered. The man closed his eyes for a second.

"What about a bypass graft?" Teresa suggested.

"It could work, but it's so risky, especially on an infant," Kenley replied.

The room brainstormed quickly. "I got it," Miranda said.

"Spit it out, Bailey," Kenley said.

"A kidney transplant," Miranda said. Everyone looked at her. "We've got the perfectly matched donor right next door. They had three that they used to share and there would be no need for immunosuppressants because they're identical. They'd be saving each other." Now, Ben could tell that she was smiling widely by the way her face mask moved. His was doing the exact same thing. She continued to surprise him. They made eye contact and he winked at her. Her face fell and he instantly regretted doing it. Bailey was, after all, in a relationship. And had politely rejected him twice. When she looked at Ben again, she smiled and seemed to wink back at him.

"Okay, Bailey, it's your idea. Make it happen," Teresa told her. Miranda nodded and hurried to the next room to let everyone in on her plan.

After the transplant, Seimone's room rejoiced having one working kidney in each child. Once both twins were safely back in their room, in their separate beds, Ben roamed through the hospital trying to find an available bed in an on-call room. He'd been on his feet all day and really didn't want to risk driving home while being so exhausted. That's how accidents happened. Each and every one of them seemed to be filled with resting doctors and nurses and families of patients. Ben thought about going to the locker room and falling asleep on one of the benches. He sighed deeply and turned the knob on the last room that he could find. He couldn't see anything in the darkness and flicked on the light, hoping that he wouldn't awake anyone; he just needed to see which bed was available. Gladly, both beds were empty. He hoisted himself onto the top bunk and set his alarm. _I only needed an hour or two_ , he thought as he fell asleep quickly.

The door to Ben's room opened. "My God, is everyone from Seattle Grace _and_ Mercy West sleeping in these on-call rooms?" A voice whisper-shouted. The light from the hallway spilled into the room, waking him up.

"I don't know," another voice answered. "Someone's up there, but that bottom bunk looks empty. Let's just stay here a bit. Then you can drive me to my car."

The two voices lay down beneath him. "I was so tired five minutes ago," the first voice whispered. "But, now, I feel alert."

The two of them laughed quietly. One of their beepers went off. "Please don't be Diamond," the second voice said.

"She probably wants to start her damn post-op notes," the first voice said sassily.

"It's Diamond."

"Torres? Bailey?" Ben asked jumping into their conversation.

"Warren?" He confirmed. "Yeah, it's us," Callie said. Miranda stayed quiet. "Well, it's Bailey. I have to go." She exhaled loudly.

"Let me know when you're ready," both women said at the same time.

"If Diamond ever freakin' releases me," Callie responded.

When Callie was gone, Ben waited a minute before speaking: "You were great in there."

Miranda sighed heavily. "Thank you! I was shaking."

"I can imagine, but you pulled it off—amazingly."

"I did, didn't I?" He could hear her smile and he wished he could see it. "It just came to me."

"We did good work today."

"Yeah, we really did. That's why I wanted to be a surgeon."

"To separate conjoined twins?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No," she chuckled. "To do good work."

"That's admirable," he admitted as he settled onto his back.

"And you didn't?"

He cleared his throat. "I was sick as a child. I was in the hospital for three whole months." Miranda gasped. "I just wanted to help others the way my nurses and doctors had helped me and my family." They were quiet and Ben yawned. "My bad."

"No, uh, I'm sorry that you were sick."

"The point is that I'm better and _way_ more handsome now." Still at it, huh? You just can't help yourself, can you, Mercy West?"

" They chuckled. Ben couldn't help but notice that their sounds harmonized.

"You're going to make an excellent surgeon someday, Miranda," he told her.

"I'm already an excellent surgeon, Warren," she said sassily. "And you're not _that_ bad yourself."

"If by 'not that bad,' you mean better than you, then I agree." He leaned over the edge of the top bunk and when she saw him, she yelped. He grinned at his ability to make her laugh so easily. Her sound sent him spiraling. How lucky would someone be to be able to hear that every single day?

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said throwing his pillow down at her.

She giggled. "Mercy West, I am too tired to have a pillow fight with you."

"Same here, Seattle Grace."

"I hate that we're not going to be working together anymore." Miranda's admission made him punch the air with his fists.

"Yeah, me, too. Except that I won't be annoyed by you on a daily basis." The room went silent again. Ben closed his eyes once more. Knowing that Miranda was three feet away from him put him at ease. Her phone rang and it disturbed him. He groaned. "Sorry. I'm sorry." She cleared her throat. "Hello?" Miranda said quietly. "I know, I know, but I am just too tired and my car is at one hospital and I'm at another. The surgery went—" Her voice was as soft as he'd ever heard it. He listened closely, not wanting to breathe too loudly. "Callie will drive me to mine as soon as… I'm coming." She huffed. "Tucker, I… I know, okay?" That didn't seem to be the end of the conversation because Ben could hear "Tucker" still talking on the other end, but Miranda didn't offer anything else. "Okay, yeah. Bye." Ben continued to hold his breath, not wanting to bother her. He also wanted to make sure that she was okay. He was in a mental struggle between keeping quiet and consoling a colleague. "Go on, ask me."

"I don't…?"

"Yes, you do."

"Is Tucker your boyfriend?" Ben asked while shaking his head. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. He felt odd using the man's name as if he knew him.

"No."

"Oh." _Relief._

"He's my husband." To say his heart broke into three pieces would be dramatic, but he couldn't hide the disappointment on his face and was glad that Miranda couldn't see him.

"Really?"

"Yep," she said popping the "p" at the end of the word. He sighed and his heart danced. What was that sigh? Was there something behind it? "We've been married for over ten years."

"That's… wow… that's… amazing, Miranda." He suddenly felt so stupid. How could he believe that the beautiful woman wouldn't have someone? She was talented and stunning in every way.

"Is that how you really feel?" She scoffed.

He dropped his head over the side again, forcing her to look up at him. "Yes. If you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." After he retreated, Miranda spoke: "I like you."

"Are you on the phone again? He asked sincerely.

She laughed. "No, I'm talking to you."

"You… like me?" He asked, his heart beating swiftly. He suddenly remembered what it felt like to be genuinely liked by someone who he genuinely liked.

"Okay, don't start putting me on your speed dial, but I do. Like a really close colleague or something."

"You're married."

"I'm allowed to have… feelings. I'm not acting on them. I'm not asking you out or anything like that."

"Right. Right. Of course not," he responded quickly. "Like a friend?" If he were a lesser man, he'd have thought that being "friends" would be a waste of time, but he didn't because he wasn't.

"Like a friend," Miranda repeated.

"Miranda?" Her name felt very familiar falling from his lips now that they were friends. _Friends._ He could always use a friend. Miranda didn't answer and his eyes closed again. He wanted to stay awake and continue their conversation, but fatigue was winning. Maybe she was asleep, too.

"Yeah, Mercy West?"

"Do you like being married?" He grunted lowly. The question was so pedestrian.

He heard her turn on her mattress and he hung off the side of the bed. "Do you like hanging like a koala?"

"Yes, because I can see you better." She just nodded. "So…?"

"I guess I'll just say that when it's going good, it's great."

Ben bit his lip. "Are you happy?" This question was invasive. He had no right to the answer. They were just colleagues—practically perfect strangers.

"I can be. I used to be." She gasped. "I don't know why I told you that. It must be the extreme exhaustion."

He chuckled. "It's okay. We have an unspoken circle of trust."

"Except you haven't told me anything quite as personal," she challenged.

"You haven't asked me anything personal."

"You and Teresa? Are you… getting back together?"

"How did you…?"

"She's the daughter of my mentor, of course I know about you two."

"Wow. Okay. No. I mean, there was a slippage a while ago, but we're over with. She's great, but I need something different."

"Mmm," she yawned. "Thanks for being honest, Ben."

"Now I'm 'Ben'?" He was totally amused by the woman below him. It was her first time using his name while speaking to him.

"That's your name isn't it?"

Miranda laughed and he pulled himself back up. His watch beeped and he pushed a button to silence it. Then, he took it off and laid it next to him. "Make sure you turn that thing off. I'm going to sleep—for real this time."

"One more question."

She exhaled dramatically and he smiled. "What, Mercy West?"

"Can I have my pillow back?"

"Come down here and get it." He looked down at her and she moved to the edge of the bed and stared at him. In the darkness, he couldn't really see her, but he could picture her face perfectly.

He debated doing just that. He could see himself jumping down from the bed and moving beside her, touching her hips and kissing her neck, appreciating her body in a way that would surely change her mind, in a way that would strengthen the hold she had on him. But if there was a line he wasn't willing to cross, it would be the one where he kissed a woman who was totally beautiful, totally unguarded and totally unavailable. "You can keep it."

"Thank you," she said wistfully. She yawned again and he covered his mouth to smother the one escaping from his body. He turned over and the watch dropped to the floor. "What was that?" He saw her reach down and pick it up.

"Uh, my watch." He blew air through his nose and climbed down the ladder.

"I guess you can, um, take your pillow back."

"I said you could you keep it."

Ben held out his hand, waiting for his watch. He tried not to make eye contact. "Here's your watch. I don't think it's broken."

Their fingers became tangled as he took it. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved his face closer to hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He touched her neck, pushing her hair from one side to the other. She put a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"I know. I can't either."

"Then why are you so damn close?" They laughed loudly, releasing a lot of tension. Ben removed his hand from her neck.

"I'm so sorry for this," he said standing up.

"It's… okay." He hoisted himself back up on the top bunk.

"Sleep well, Ben Warren."

"Good night, Miranda Bailey."

When his watched beeped again, he stretched and hopped down off of the bunk, trying not to wake up Miranda. He looked at the sleeping body under the covers and was startled to find Justin—who was most definitely not her. He tapped his friend awake. "Y-yeah?" The older man said doing his own kind of stretching.

"Where's, uh… where's Miranda?"

"I don't know. She didn't leave with the rest of her crew?"

"No, she was here. She was, ugh, she was sleeping right there!" He pointed to where Justin was now sitting up. Ben could feel his blood pressure rising. He knew she wasn't _gone_ , but, God, it didn't feel like that.

"Relax."

"My bad. I'm a little hyped up. I need my coffee." Justin could only shake his head. Both men slipped on their shoes and walked out of the room.

"So… what's y'all's deal?" Justin asked as he paid for two coffees.

Ben smiled thinking about their late night. Ben reached into his pocket for his wallet to tip the barista. He found a crumpled up piece of paper from dart board at Joe's. The night he'd met Miranda. And then again last night when he'd been so close to kissing her—She would stay on his mind for long time after. And then he would forget to think about her. But, then something would trigger his memory and he'd be force to remember when he had the most incredible woman in arm's reach and still couldn't hold her, couldn't have her. The timing just wasn't right. Maybe in an alternate universe. "Um, nothing. I'm single, Knox."

"I know that."

"And she's married."

"Plot twist," the older man said stirring his drink.

"So, we're… friends. There is no us. There's just me and there's her."


	34. Bedtime Story

**Bedtime Story**

Ben Warren woke up and rubbed his face. He had a magazine on his stomach, his phone next to him where his wife usually slept. The TV was on and the bright light was shining down on him. He cleaned his eyes and rolled out of bed, yawning. He picked up his phone and found that he had a few messages from his wife and one from one of his best friends. He returned his wife's messages. His friend could wait. He checked the time and saw that it was just after midnight. He roamed his house, checking on things like he usually did if he happened to wake up in the middle of the night. Finally getting to his daughter's room, he found the girl sitting up in her purple bed with both the ceiling light and her night light on. He'd remembered turning the bigger one off. "Why are up, little girl? And why is the light on?"

"I had a nightmare," the six year old replied. "And there's monsters under my bed." She started to tear up.

He held in a laugh, but couldn't stop his smile. "Would you believe me if I said there are no monsters under there?" She shook her head and the scarf he'd wrapped around her head before she'd gone to bed slid off. Ben held in another laugh and flipped the switch. He sat on the edge of her bed and fixed it for her. "Go to sleep, baby girl."

"The monster, daddy." Her voice was small and sleepy. She'd stopped crying, but wet tears were still on her face.

He looked at Tyra for a second and was reminded so much of a little girl he'd only seen in pictures. His beautiful wife, Miranda Bailey. She was the love of his life and the mother of his two perfect children. Their oldest son, Tuck, was in his second year of college. The three of them were the main sources of Ben's happiness. He got on the floor and looked underneath his daughter's bed and saw nothing but shoes and a few shirts. "Ahh! I see you down there! Leave from beneath this bed at once!" He said peeking up and looking at his daughter's bewildered face. "If you return, know that I will report you to the Council of Monsters." Ben changed his voice and posed as the monster: "Fine! We're leaving." The girl leaned over the edge of her bed. "Good! Because no one messes with my daughter. Goodbye!" He kneeled beside her bed.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah, and they won't be back."

"Good." She smiled her father's smile.

Ben kissed her forehead and stood up, moving toward the door. "Daddy…"

"You're still scared?"

"A little bit."

"How about I call mommy and she can sing to you?" Miranda was still at work. Comforting their children at night was her thing. She had the voice of an angel and all she had to do was sing the words to any lullaby and the children would find themselves completely drowsy and unable to stay up. When Ben sang, angels died.

Tyra stared at him and nodded slowly, "Okay." Ben called his wife and was sent right to voicemail. "She answered?"

He rubbed his face, scratching his beard. "She must be in surgery," Ben said more to himself than the girl.

"You could… read me a story!" The girl said clapping her hands together.

Ben could barely keep his eyes open. He most certainly didn't want to read anything. "What if I tell you a story instead?"

"Yay!"

 _Where did all of this energy come from at almost one in the morning?_ "So, um, there was a girl. And she was smart and beautiful and so, so strong—"

"Like me, daddy?"

"Yes, princess." The girl beamed. "And she stormed through the forest…" Ben lay back on the bed and got as comfortable as he could in the small bed. His right foot hung off the end of the bed and his left leg was on the floor. He licked his lips as he began to verbally fashion a tale of the girl who was turned into a robot by an evil wizard and butchered monsters and dragons. Tyra added to the story often. Her head fell back on her pillow and by the end of the story, she was asleep. Ben took a deep breath and tried to get up without waking her.

"Monsters." She didn't open her eyes.

"Tyra, the monsters are gone, baby."

"I heard them again."

"I told them to leave, remember?"

"Can you protect me? They might come back."

"Fine, just this one time." He tucked her in, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Thank…" She yawned softly. "You, daddy."

"Of course."

Both daughter and father slept soundly. A gentle hand touched his shoulder awakening him. "Shii…ooot," Ben whispered as he felt his back spasm. He looked up into the eyes of his wife. He was so lucky—waking up and seeing her face every day was a blessing. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, handsome," she said touching his face. She held out a hand and helped him to a sitting position. "Ty couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head worsening his pain. "We tried to call you."

"I had surgery."

"That's what I figured," he said moving his hands on his knees. He was aching. "Are you hurting?" He nodded slowly. "C'mon, I'll rub you down."

He smiled up at his wife—one of the few times he was able to do so. "Thank you." Miranda walked out of the room and Ben stood up and clicked off the night light. As he was walking over the threshold, Tyra jumped out of bed and hit the floor. "What are you doing, little girl?"

"I want to see the monsters."


	35. Afternoon Delight

**Afternoon Delight**

"Shit, woman!" Ben Warren said rolling on top of his wife, Miranda Bailey.

She smiled and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a kiss. "There's more where that came from," she whispered.

"Well, let's go then."

"I am being paged."

"No, you're—" _Beeep! Beeep!_ He rolled his eyes and looked over at her. "Damn it, how do you do that?"

She pushed him off and got off of the bed, picking up her navy blue scrub pants. Ben jumped off of the bed and moved behind her, pushing his body against hers. "Stop!" She laughed. "I have to go." He nibbled on her ear. She picked up her scrub top and pulled it on. It was snug, way more than normal, but she grabbed her phone and rushed out of the door and toward the resident who was paging her.

"Her blood-sugar levels were so low when she came in. And her pancreas was really friable," a resident was telling her. "And her husband said she's been forgetful."

Miranda nodded and tugged on her top. Had she gained a few pounds in the last couple of hours? She laughed at her inane thought. "I bet there's a tumor on that pancreas." Her resident agreed and they went to their patient's room.

During lunch, someone tapped Miranda on the shoulder. "Uh, Dr. Bailey, can I speak to you for a second?"

She didn't even have to turn around to know whose voice that was. "Dr. Warren, I am about to eat this chicken sandwich."

"The chicken sandwiches are good." She nodded and paid for hers. "Okay, buy me one? And when you're finished, can you meet me in your office?"

"I guess," she smiled.

In her office, Ben held onto her hips. "Look at me."

Her eyes scaled his body. And what a fine body it was. She looked at her watch. Did they have enough time to…? "What am I looking at?"

"My shirt," he said cracking up. She focused on his blue scrub top. It was a little looser than usual. And what was that next to the collar? A safety pin? Like the kind she used to pin her wedding ring to her shirt.

"Did you pin your ring to your top?" He held up his left hand showcasing his wedding ring. Miranda's heart fluttered.

"No, I didn't. It's your ring."

"How did my ring get on your…?" She flipped over the collar of her shirt. There was no ring. "Is that my shirt?"

Ben nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"I was wondering why this shirt was a tad… tight."

"Right. And mine was roomy. And now I know it's because I don't have the curves to fill it out." His hands went to his chest to his imaginary breasts. They both laughed. Ben leaned against her desk and pulled off the shirt revealing his black undershirt.

She did the same showing off her bra. "Damn, Miranda."

"What?"

"I didn't even notice that you were wearing the black, lacy joint."

She blushed hard. She felt like she was back in college, swooning over a compliment from a horny boy. "You gotta pay more attention, sweetie," she told him. Miranda tossed his scrub top to him and he tossed hers back. She didn't put her shirt on right away and Ben just slung his on his shoulder. He looked so good. She couldn't wait to get back home.

"You know," he said interrupting her thoughts.

"What's that?"

He touched her stomach, then her back, tracing a zig-zag along the naked parts of her body. "We can keep these off and start round…"

She grabbed his waist, slipping her thumbs into the bands of his pants. "Three."

"R-r-right, three… we can start round three right here."

Miranda didn't respond right away, but she moaned as her husband kissed her neck to persuade her. "Help me clear off my desk then."


	36. Bachata Rose

**Bachata Rose**

Miranda Bailey finished wrapping her hair and climbed into bed. Her house was quiet. And it made her mad; no, it made her downright furious. This morning, she just _knew_ that come this time tonight, she would be pinned to the bed by her fireman husband, Ben Warren. That she knew. But here it was, 10 o'clock, and she was alone in their two-story, three-bedroom home. Their son was at his father's house and despite it being a random weekday, she and Ben had a date. But he was off being a hero and although she did her fair share of saving the world as Chief of Surgery at the local hospital, on this night, she just wanted to be in the arms of the only person who could make her crumble just by speaking her name. In bed, Miranda flipped through the channels desperately hoping to find something to watch that would distract her from her anger. She settled on "Matilda" and watched with fascination as the young girl's magic was fueled by her mother's apathy and her father's villainous behavior. "My God," she sighed to herself as she sank deeper into their queen-size bed, her eyes fluttering to a close.

"Miranda," a soft, deep voice sang in her ear waking her up. Her body reacted to her name being called. She opened one eye and stared at the brown-skinned man, her intense anger having melted into a small cup of disappointment.

"Hey, baby," she said calmly.

"Good morning, my love," he said holding her tightly from behind, his nose against her neck.

"Save it. I'm cool… ish." Ben kissed her neck and Miranda held onto his hands. "Don't."

"You seem mad. Are you mad?"

"I'm pissed."

"All I can say is that I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say?"

"And that I thought about you all night."

"Right," she said twisting her lips to the side. Ben's hands perused up her shirt and caressed her stomach. She pushed him away. "I waited for you."

"You did?"

She nodded and turned around in his arms. He looked at her and pushed some hair from her face and tucked it beneath her bonnet. "We had plans. And those plans did not include you ditching me at the last minute to go fight fires." She touched his face, unable to stop herself. His growing beard prickled her fingers.

"Blame Montgomery. He's still on bed rest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ," he mimicked. "I'm sorry, Miranda." Their foreheads collided gently. "I missed you."

"You did?"

It was his turn to nod. "I could have slept at the station, especially since…" His voice trailed off.

"Noooo," Miranda whined. She knew what he was going to say. He had to go back tonight. She rolled her eyes and leaned over him, reading their alarm clock. "It's time for me to get up."

"Five more minutes," he begged.

She shook her head. "You had your chance."

"Damn, girl," he said reaching for her as she rolled out of the bed. "I don't get any slack?"

"It's been a months," she told him.

He was so confused. "A month?"

"Since we last made love." Miranda watched his face contort and was slightly amused as he did their sex math. The surgeon started brushing her teeth, the combination of the humming toothbrush and fluoride calmed her.

"Shit."

"Yesh," she said with a foamy mouth.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

She spat into the sink. " _Please_ don't say 'sorry' again, Ben. It's stupid. At this point, the only thing I need is for you to prioritize us over your new career—just once."

He yawned and walked into the bathroom. He put his arms around her thick waist, fingering the band of her shorts. Everything in her wanted to give in to his advances, but then she'd be late for work. She finished brushing her teeth with Ben hanging on to her, kissing her occasionally. Eventually, she had to shrug him off to get dressed. He got back into their bed, making himself comfortable. Her husband looked so exhausted, she almost felt bad for getting annoyed at their sex life or lack thereof. As she fixed her clothes in the mirror and applied her lipstick, he spoke: "Are you busy tonight?"

"Why, yes, I had big plans to watch sci-fi thrillers all night. And, apparently, wait up for my husband… again."

"Okay, well, put the movies and the waiting on the backburner. Tonight is about you and me."

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Unless you can promise me… because…"

Ben yawned once more and climbed out of the bed. Miranda knew how tired he was and appreciated the gesture. "You know I don't feel comfortable making a promise about this. But me and you tonight. It's a go." He kissed one of her cheeks, his lips keeping the contact for longer than was necessary.

"Fine." She turned her head and kissed him quickly. "I have to go."

"Be dressed and ready to go at eight."

Miranda shrugged her shoulder, feigning nonchalance, but inside, she was going crazy. At six o'clock, she texted her ex-husband, Tucker, to make sure that Tuck had been picked up from his afterschool program. Then she left her office, waving to her assistant. Making her way home, she realized that her excitement about her date with Ben was magnifying the closer she got to their home. She slipped into her dress and sat in their living room, with her legs crossed. It was 7:45; still early, but Ben was usually so prompt she started to get worried. Being the wife of a firefighter meant her nerves were always on high alert when he was away from her. At 8:00, she pulled out her phone to call him and was relieved just to hear the door handle jiggle. She stood up and walked to it, watching Ben saunter into the house. His face was long, but when he saw Miranda, his face lit up. "Man, you look beautiful."

"And you need to hurry up and get dressed."

"Miranda…"

"No. No." He just looked at her, not speaking. "No!"

"I'm… that word you don't want me say anymore." The corner of her mouth cracked for a smile. "Don't be mad."

Miranda walked into the living room with Ben on her heels, reaching for her. She moved out of his grasp. "This is ridiculous, Benjamin Anthony Warren." She used his entire name so that he knew that she was entirely pissed off. "Look at me!"

He looked down at her and she saw that his eyes were droopy. "I'm looking, babe."

"No! Look at me! I'm dressed up. I'm ready to go. I'm on time. And I am _never_ on time."

"I know," he smiled. He put his hands on the back of his head. "I have a few hours before I have to get back. We could—"

"I took the morning off, too."

"You did?"

"Yes." She sat down on the sofa, kicking off her shoes. Her dress flowed around her body. "I figured that I would be _so exhausted_ from our night that I would need some time to recover. Although that isn't the official reason that I gave my office." Ben chuckled. "Don't laugh. I needed this. _We_ needed this."

"I know, baby, okay?" He sat down next to her and cuddled up next to her. She could smell the faint smell of smoke on his hair. What was once a strange smell was now so familiar. He worked damn hard. This she knew, but she wanted a night away from hospitals and fire stations. "You look gorgeous, Miranda. So stunning."

"Thanks. I had a hot date." She made a move to get up and Ben held her in place. "Uh-uh, I need to be alone right now."

"I love you, Miranda." She swung her foot to the floor, ignoring him. "You know the rules," he said with a smile. She shook her head. They could be angry at each other, wanting to kill, but they couldn't leave each other's presence like that without—

"I love you, too, Benjamin." It reminded them that their arguing would blow over and, of course, that they needed each other.

"Good. Then kiss me, woman." She put her mouth on his cheek. Ben grabbed her face gently and redirected it, kissing her lips. She returned it, unable to resist. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Her body caved, melting into him. His phone rang, making them jump apart. He looked at it. "Please. Hold on one second." He answered the call and as the conversation continued, Miranda got off of the sofa and went up the stairs to their bedroom. She undressed and fell into bed. Turned out, doing nothing was just as tiring as doing anything else. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep. Her dream was pretty ordinary; she was winning a Catherine Fox award and healing a world full of fistulae. Miranda stretched wildly, activating her bones and muscles. Her hand hit something. Something she absolutely knew wasn't the body of her husband. She opened her eyes and looked at it. It was an envelope with her name on it. She smiled. Ben. There was so much to love about that man. Her man. She opened it and started to read: _Miranda, love of my life, mother of my son. I love you so much. And I know that I have not been living up to my duties as a husband. I'm (sorry).*I know, I know, but I had to. And I will make it up to you. I PROMISE. I love you. -Ben._

Miranda couldn't stop reading and rereading the letter. It was short, but it was beautiful. Rejuvenated by his words, she got up, got dressed and headed into the hospital. She could have just stayed at home and enjoyed a childless, husbandless house since she didn't really have to go in, but she decided to spend some time doing what she loved. After a long while, Miranda returned home and changed into some comfy clothes. A glass of wine settled her body and she tucked her feet underneath her body while the TV played. The door to the house opened and she turned to see Ben walking in. "You didn't get my text?" He asked coming over to her. She shook her head and picked up her phone. It was on 'silent'. Miranda read the message: _Are you at home?_

"Sorry," she said typing out a response. She sent him: _Yes._

His phone beeped and he laughed. "Thanks for responding." He sat down next to her. "Hey, baby."

"Hello," she said taking a sip of her wine and offered the glass to Ben who declined. Instead, he put his head on her lap. "Tired?" He shook his head. "Want something to eat?" He shook his head again. "Wait… why are you home so early?"

"I told you I would make it up to you," he said looking up at her. She smiled. "Would you like to go out?"

Miranda gasped dramatically with a small smile on her face. "Benjamin Warren, are you asking me out on a date?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Then, no," she said returning her gaze to the TV.

Ben sighed heavily. "And why pray tell not?"

"Because you've stood me up twice already."

"True, but—"

Miranda cut him off. "And I'm not interested in getting let down again," she admitted. It seemed juvenile and trivial, but it was true.

"What can I say to change your mind?"

"Say we're really going."

"We're really going out, babe."

She thought for a second, moving her legs so that he was forced to sit up. "Say you'll be better."

He exhaled with a chuckle. "I will be."

Then, she leaned closer to him and grabbed the back of his head. "Say you'll remember all of my favorite places to be touched… and kissed."

He dropped his head and looked up at her with his bottom lip pulled in and responded: "I _promise_ that I'm going to devour you like you're my last meal."

Miranda squeezed his head and eyed him to let him know that, at this point, she didn't even want to go out anymore. She wanted dessert first. "Do we have to go?" She whispered on his cheek.

"Yes," he told her while adjusting his body to fit hers.

She cleared her throat. "This is happening? Like the two of us are leaving the house and going somewhere… out there?" He nodded against her neck and she smiled. "Fine. You get one shot." Miranda kissed him on the lips. He touched the back of her head, enhancing the connection. When they pulled away, she asked: "Where are we going?"

He shrugged and headed toward the stairs. "You coming?" In their bedroom, she pulled out her outfit, a black shirt with a deep cut that exposed just enough of her breasts with three small buttons that would only make the cut deeper and a pair of black washed jeans that accentuated the curve of her hips. She grabbed a jacket and her purse and she was finally ready to go.

"Okay, I'm going to blindfold you."

"Absolutely not! Are you insane?"

"Don't tell me that my wife doesn't trust me."

"I do."

He gave her a look. "Then lemme…"

"Ugh, I just…" She groaned. "Whatever."

"Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be," he commented as he wrapped the scarf around her eyes.

"Shut it." Miranda took a deep breath as they drove off.

"Relax," he said rubbing her knuckles. "You'll love it."

What felt like twenty minutes later, the car stopped. "Already?"

"Yep."

"Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet." She heard him get out of the car and soon her door was open. Ben picked up her hand and helped her out of the car. He hugged her. "Be careful… Good. Damn, you're beautiful, Miranda."

"Thank you. I would compliment you, but I've forgotten what you're wearing." The two of them laughed. Ben put his lips against her cheek. Her lips found his and she kissed him deeply.

He moaned. "What was that for?"

"Because."

"That's good enough for me," he said as he held her waist and guided her to their destination, giving her instructions along the way.

They were in a restaurant; that much she could make out. The chorus of voices, delicious smells and soft music gave that away. "Hello," a strange voice with a strong Caribbean accent said. Ben moved them forward. "Welcome to—Oh! Sorry."

"No problem. Reservation. Warren, Ben," her husband said, squeezing her hips.

"Right this way," the voice said.

"Ben! Take this off," Miranda whispered. She was so curious about where they were and was going crazy.

"Not yet, baby," he answered. He kissed her cheek.

"Here you are. Enjoy."

Ben helped her into her seat. "Okay, I'm going to take the bandana off now."

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, Miranda saw that the two of them were all alone in small room that was beautifully decorated and softly lit. "Hmm, now, this set up looks familiar," she laughed, remembering a certain Valentine's Day years ago before they'd gotten married. _"I'm dating Dr. Bailey. I know the drill. I know you." "You know me."_ He'd swept her off her feet and recaptured her heart that day.

"Hey! That was a great night."

"It was. It was."

Miranda picked up the menu and looked at the name of the restaurant. _Grandenetti's._ "What!?" She screeched. He nodded. "How did you? When did you? The…" She struggled to finish her statement. People had to make plans weeks, even months in advance to this restaurant. It was one of the best and expensive ones in the city. The roof of the building had collapsed a few years ago and the two of them had worked to save more than a few employees and patrons.

"Yep. We had a reservation last night, but, obviously, I _fucked_ that up," he whispered as if they were surrounded by other people in the private room. "And so I named-dropped to get it moved."

"Oh, you're good," she said reaching across the table to hold his hand.

"I told you we would visit it when it got back to its former glory."

"You did," she said looking across the table at a man who would do anything to make her happy. And she reciprocated those feelings. Along with her son, he was her world. "You did." They ordered their food with both of them eyeing each other seductively. If he was thinking what she was thinking, their night would only get better. They talked freely and happily. The room was quiet and perfect for their intimate conversation.

When their dessert came, Ben scooped up some ice cream and offered it to Miranda. "Thank you, baby," she said eating from the spoon. "Want some of this?" He nodded. She took another scoop and held it out to him. He devoured it and licked his lips. She ate another spoonful. "Mmm, have you ever tasted anything so good?"

"Yes," he responded confidently. They looked at each other. Ben winked.

"I'm not touching that."

"I want to."

"You need to stop," she blushed. "I can't believe you did this."

"Don't you deserve it?"

"Of course I do, but do _you_ know that?"

"Yes, I do. You deserve everything, baby," he said stroking her fingers. He played with her wedding ring. "I love you."

She pursed her lips. "I suppose you want me to respond."

"If you don't, I won't make love to you all… night… long."

Miranda gritted her teeth. Her mind drifted as she wondered about how much they could get away while they were alone. She smiled at her dirty thought. She hadn't always been so outwardly flirtatious, but Ben always made her feel sexy and always made her want to experiment with him. "And who does that help?" She countered. Ben moved his chair closer to hers. She put a hand on his firm chest and leaned in. He met her halfway and they kissed. It was soft and slow and it turned her on. Her other hand dropped to the front of his pants and he laughed in her mouth. "You were saying?"

"You are dangerous," her husband whispered in her ear.

"Just you wait," she told him and picked up the spoon again and offered it to him. He took some and kissed her cheek. After they paid the check, they left the restaurant. In the car, Miranda gushed about the night. Going to Grandenetti's had been such a surprise and so sweet. She absolutely adored her husband. They passed the exit for their house and Miranda told Ben this.

"Patience, Chief."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I _know_ you haven't been before."

They parked in the heart of the city. The bright lights surrounding them made it seem like it wasn't almost ten o'clock, but it was. "Uh, I have been here before."

"But have you been up there?" He said pointing to the top of the Space Needle.

She closed her eyes. Heights were one of her biggest fears. "No," she said swallowing hard. "But isn't this closed?"

"To everyone who isn't us," Ben winked. They walked arm in arm toward a back entrance. He pushed the button on the intercom. As they waited for a response, Miranda grabbed him tighter. "Relax, honey. You'll love this." He turned to her and looked her in her eyes. "I promise."

"I'm relaxed. I'm relaxed." He nodded unconvincingly. "So, er, who's your 'in'?"

"Rosalind," he smiled. They were buzzed in. Rosalind, Ben's sister, was waiting for them. They hugged her. "Thanks, Ros."

"I did this for my sister-in-law. Not for you," the woman laughed, winking at Miranda.

"Thank you anyway," Ben said. He kissed his sister's cheek.

"I heard you hate heights, Miranda," Rosalind commented while she led them through the halls. "But once you get on the elevator, you'll be fine."

"Right."

"Have fun, y'all, and remember there are cameras up there," Rosalind told them while tapping the side of her nose.

Ben moved behind Miranda as they traveled up the 520 feet in less than a minute. She closed her eyes for the first few seconds. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked in her ear.

"My eyes are closed," she admitted. Ben turned her around and kissed her deeply. Then he kissed behind her ear, down to her neck. She finally got the courage to open her eyes and stared at the city. Through the glass, she could make out the lights of the hospital and smiled. It was the city in which her career and son had both been born. It was where she'd met Ben—where her whole life had been changed. She kissed her husband suddenly, putting her hands up his shirt, scratching his back. "I love this."

"I knew you would."

"You know me well."

"I do," he said as the elevator stopped. They stepped off of the car and moved toward the barriers. "This is one of the places I'd planned to propose, but…"

"I'm not apologizing for 'ruining' your proposal again, Ben Warren."

They laughed as the Seattle wind changed and chilled her body. She shivered. "Chilly?" She nodded. "I thought you would be so I had Rosalind put some blankets up here. They should be around here somewhere." While he looked for them, Miranda took another step toward the rails and took everything in. Looking at the quiet, still bustling city, she smiled. Ben called her name as not to scare her and placed a blanket around her. He stood behind her. "I found them. Do you like it?"

"Yes. If only because you're here." Miranda turned to her husband.

"I'm sorry that my schedule has been all over the place lately. But I want you know that you are important to me and I want us to be the best we've ever been." Miranda pulled the blanket tighter around her and hugged him. "I'm in love with you, woman."

"And this is the way you show me that?"

"Of course, baby. It's been a great night, wouldn't you say?"

"Let's see… Grandenetti's and sneaking into the Space Needle?" He nodded with a huge smile. "You are so damn extra."

"I wish I could do more, but, alas, it is time for sex."

"You're stupid," Miranda said. They cracked up and got back on the elevator. And for the 43 seconds, they nuzzled, lazily, placing kisses on the other everywhere but on the lips. They thanked Rosalind and waved goodbye to her. "Are we actually going home this time?"

"Yes," he said simply. "I've been aching to get you out of those jeans all night."

"Really?"

"And your breasts have been looking at me since we left the house," Ben added. Miranda took off her jacket and threw it in the backseat. "What are you doing? Are you hot?" She didn't answer and instead she started to unbutton her blouse revealing a black bra. Miranda stared at him with her eyes low. "Okay, shit! I can confirm, you are… hot." He stopped at a red light. "I am s-so confused, but…"

"The light is green." He stepped on the gas, dropping one hand from the wheel to her stomach. "Slow down, Benjamin Warren," she advised. She said his name in a soft tone, knowing it would drive him crazy. Ben nodded and he reached for her thighs making her moan softly. They laughed as he drove them back home. There, he got out and opened her door. He kissed her and quickly slipped a hand down the front of her pants and between her legs. Miranda moaned. "Some… OhmyGod… one… ahhh… could see us." The thought made her body pound. Ben didn't answer. He took her hand and they hurried inside. Miranda kicked off her shoes slowly.

"Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"You're ready?"

"What's the rush?" She climbed the stairs to their bedroom with Ben right behind her, his hands on her butt.

"Because you want me and I need you," he said pulling off his shirt and touching her waist. Miranda nodded. She did want him, but she also wanted to make him wait the way she'd had to. She finished unbuttoning her blouse and let it fall to the floor. She shivered as the air hit her skin; her nipples stood at attention in her bra. She watched Ben bite his lip. "Goddamn." Miranda released a smile as she moved away from her husband. His mouth dropped open and he furrowed his brow. "Where are you going?" She answered by pushing him back on the bed. "Jesus Christ!"

"Stop being so blasphemous," she said as she turned around and unfastened her pants and slid them over her thighs, giving Ben a show. In the mirror connected to their dresser, she could see him stretch his arms out, but she was out of reach and he gave up, staring at her intensely. He stood up and she shook her head, making him sit down again. Finally down to her bra and panties, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, revealing her neck. He groaned behind her. She hoped that he was as hard as she was wet. She couldn't wait for his fingers to scale her body like a piano, playing a song of forgiveness and love. Miranda smiled wickedly. "How sorry are you?"

"I am so sorry," he said with, poking his lips out.

"And?" She egged. Her eyes caught his in the mirror and she winked at him.

"I'll be better at showing you than telling you," he answered. She turned on her heels and went to the bed, getting onto it and placing a leg over his body, straddling him like a bull rider. "Shit." He rubbed her back and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Say more." Miranda exhaled against his cheek.

"I want you, Miranda," Ben whispered as his hands glided over her body awakening it. "So much." She felt him rise beneath her; she repositioned herself, making it tough to keep an explosion at bay. She refocused and breathed slowly. Her hands went to the front of his pants and she undid his belt and slipped a hand inside. "I'm struggling not to burst, baby." His breath melted her. She rocked her hips, her head rolling back with satisfaction. He laughed on her neck.

"You are not funny."

"It's your fault that we're not making love right now." Her wont to hold out was evaporating. She no longer wanted him—she needed him. He pushed her off of him and she gasped. He stood up and tugged off his jeans, ridding his body of unnecessary clothing. She looked him over and was in completely in awe. He was so gorgeous; fighting fires was certainly doing his body well. Miranda reached up touched his brown skin, thankful. He slid his arms beneath her body and pulled her toward him. "Are you done being a tease?"

"Yes," she purred. "I'm finished."

"Good." They moved further up the bed and he pushed aside her panties and entered her easily. Her eyes closed as they connected for the first time in weeks. A soft tear rolled down her face and hit her ear.

When she scratched his back, he went deeper and hit a spot that had been forgotten; even by her. She touched herself trying to speed up the impending orgasm. "Need help?" He asked. He swiped her hand away and took over. At the same time, he ground her body in their bed.

Miranda cried out loudly: "Ahhh! Beeeenn! Aahh-ooh! Ohh! Ohmygod!"

"Now who's being blasphemous?" He bent his body and licked her nipples. After having been ignored, they were ready for the attention. She whined into his ear and Ben sped up. "Shhhhiitt!"

She tightened her body around his organ and he bit her chest, kissing up her skin until his lips found her own. As they kissed slowly, their bodies followed suit. "I've missed you, Ben," she said unexpectedly. That was one thing that she both loved and hated about sex—she'd say the first thing that came to her mind before it could be edited or swallowed.

"I love you so much, Miranda," he replied, smoothing back her hair with his unoccupied hand. Miranda came softly, a high-pitched moan escaped into her husband's mouth as they continued to kiss. His tongue moved around in her mouth and he lifted his hand and put it to her lips. She sucked his finger and he dropped his face into the nape of her neck as he came. "Fuck, Miranda! Da... damn, baby!" Miranda couldn't stop a smile from easing across her face. The way his body caved because of her would always turn her on and make her fall in love with him. Gently, he elevated and fell beside her. She put her arms around her husband's body and smiled against his back. She kissed his skin, loving the firmness underneath her soft lips. "You know I love when you do that," he said, his voice raspy, while stroking her hand.

"I know," she said, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "That's why I'm doing it."

"I'm glad we finally got our date."

"Yeah."

"I promise it won't take so long next time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said half-jokingly.

"Seriously?" He said turning a little bit.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Although it had been a month, Ben." Miranda's heart sped up in her chest; this time because she could feel an unwanted argument coming and she had to get on the defensive end. And she didn't want to put all of the blame on him, but, if she was being honest, it was his fault. She wanted to laugh to herself.

"Okay, well… halfway through week one, you should have said something," he countered.

"But you should have known!" She retorted. Her face was getting hot and she touched her cheeks. Ben licked his lips and massaged his forehead. "I didn't mean… to yell." He nodded. "Let's just sleep."

"We cannot go to sleep like this," he said with a low chuckle.

"Like what?"

"With me feeling like crap and you being mad." She looked at him. He was so right. "Talk to me."

She waited a minute before saying: "When I became Chief, we had a problem just like this one and we vowed that we wouldn't let it happen again." She grinned in spite of the situation. "And here we are."

"I'm trying, Miranda."

"I know."

"But?"

"But I'm still feeling neglected. I'm waiting for you and you don't show. I wonder when you're coming home, our calls are short. It's almost like you're back in Los Angeles."

"Damn, baby, I didn't… I didn't know you felt that way."

"And that is my fault. I didn't say anything."

"No, you didn't."

"I thought you'd figure it out, I guess."

"You know I'm dense." The two of them laughed. "Forgive me?"

"I don't think it's that easy."

"So what do we do, Miranda?" Her name out of his mouth sent vibrations to certain parts of her body.

"We have to try, Ben. Like really try. We're both busy. And we need to make time for us and for Tuck. We have to put in the work."

"Effort."

"Yes."

"I promise to try." He winked at her. "But I'm new to the station and I'm still figuring out how to juggle all of this. And, you know, it's a learning curve. We had it easy before, working in the same building for years. Now, we have to find a new different, a new easy." She stared at him as he spoke.

"I promise to try," she echoed. "And I promise to cut you some slack. I know it's tough. Just don't forget that in addition to needing phone calls and messages, I need you. "

"Okay, baby." He gripped her tighter, making her heart race. "I need you, too."

"I know." Miranda turned around and Ben kissed between her shoulder blades. "That feels so good."

"So you _do_ forgive me?"

She sighed loudly and dramatically. "I suppose."

When Miranda woke up, she adjusted her bonnet. She smiled to herself. Last night, she and Ben had been open with each other and even after so many years, it was a relief that she could be so honest with him. It was the complete opposite of her previous marriage. The surgeon reached over to where Ben should have been lying. She wanted to feel his skin under her fingertips—wanted to kiss him deeply. Instead her hand hit something that was most definitely not a body. She opened one eye and was surprised to see a huge bouquet of flowers next to her where her husband should have been. They were large red and orange roses. And they were beautiful. Turning over, she pulled the comforter up to cover her naked chest. "What in the world?" She mused. Miranda picked up the roses and smelled them as she searched for a note. "These are so beautiful." She pushed aside a rose and plucked up the card: _Miranda, I know that I owe you more than flowers, so here's a gift card to your favorite spa. I want you to really relax and enjoy yourself. Also, my love, I have something else for you. I love you, Benjamin._ Her husband called her just as she was reading it for a third time. "You are too much, Benjamin Warren."

"Hello to you, too, Miranda Bailey."

"Hello," she said sweetly. She laid the flowers beside her and sunk back into the bed.

"Do you like your gift, babe?"

"I love it," she told him quickly. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"And I really don't need anything else, Ben. You've done enough, husband."

"I know. I know, but it's my job to sweep you off of your feet from time to time so let me do that, wife."

"You're relentless."

"What are you doing?"

"Laying down. I'm still in bed."

"I thought you had to go to work."

"I had faith that you wouldn't let me down a second time; and you didn't, thank God, so I'm on-call." He laughed his laugh and Miranda responded with one of her own. There was a knock on the mostly closed bedroom door. "Hello?" No one answered and she held her breath. "That had better be you."

"It is me," Ben said smiling in her ear while standing in front of her. She disconnected the call and sat up, and glared at him; the sheet fell from her chest, exposing her left nipple. Ben clinched his jaw.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come home to see my wife?"

"You can, but you don't do that often."

"I'm trying to change that. I mean, I'm going to change that."

"Good." He pulled off his jeans and sweater and slid into bed with her, squeezing one of her thighs. "Hi, stranger," Miranda said stroking his head.

"Low blow, woman," he said putting his head on her stomach.

"Thank you."

"For…?"

"For everything."

"You're welcome, baby."

"You are truly amazing."

" _We_ are truly amazing."


End file.
